this story has been remade
by LovelyNyx
Summary: A powerful Villain is pulled from a different timeline. his presence will affect the flow of Deku's journey when he makes his debut in place of the League of Villains.
1. All men are not created equal

Not all men are created equal. I was four when I learned this harsh lesson.

My childhood words echoed in my head as I sat chained to a steel chair in the middle of a dark gray room. My arms and legs were bound by heavy steel cuffs and my face was covered by a gas mask that was being filled with a gas that numbed me and stopped me from using my Quirk.

That was to be expected however, I had caused a lot of chaos up in the city before I had finally been taken down. I still was thinking about the final fight, the woman who took me down and caused me to be locked in this room hidden under the city. She was a beauty who moved with grace and our fight was a furry of blood and blows.

I would give anything to see her one last time, to run my fingers through her long hair and to watch her stunning eyes as I choked the life out of her body. I was not a fool however, I would be left alone in here until I die, or they send in people to question me. The later was less likely after the man I killed, after I killed All Might.

Blue, a small blue hole appeared on the wall in front of me, only the size of finger. Inside was a swirling void of clashing blues. I watched in interest as the hole started to rip open until it was the size of a large man.

A man stepped out of the void, donned in a three piece black suit matched with a light green tie. The oddest thing about him was his mask, a twelve hour clock with shattered glass. I assumed that meant he had a time based Quirk, or he was a time based name but his Quirk had nothing to do with time, it happened from time to time with heroes and villains.

"Hello, I am here to offer you freedom"

His voice was deep, strong and gentle. He spoke with an air of authority and power without any hint of arrogance. His offer caught my attention, was he a new member to the broken league? Was he a friend to Sensei? Maybe he was just touched by my actions.

"Who"

I was only able to get one word out in a rasp as the gas filled my lungs. He nodded to me and started talking as he walked over to turn the gas off, but leaving my mask on to stop me from recovering my strength just yet. He was fairly wary of me, smart.

"I am from a time line separate from this one, one in need of the strong. I am part of that times League of villains and we are planning on taking down All Might, hopefuly with your help."

I listened to him with my shares of hopes and worries as he talked.

"Me"

I started to cough as I asked what he knew about me, luckily he seemed to get it from that word alone.

"My Quirk bring me to the strong, I only know that you are strong and clearly no a hero with this treatment. I am sure you will be willing to tell me it all when we get back to the base, and I am sure you would rather that then this"

He pointed to my bound body, getting a weak chuckle out of me. So he knew nothing of my rampage, my history or what I had done to gain what I held close.

"You are free to say no, I will leave you in this cell to die, but I am sure you would rather join the League"

He was most likely smirking as he said this, but all I cared about was the League, was it like mine?

"Dabi? Himiko?"

I had to watch Dabi die in this time, and Himiko was locked away somewhere just like me. I maybe could use him to free her, why would he say no to more power.

He did not answer for a moment, only stood there with an air of focus. Was he using his Quirk to find them? Or was he thinking of what I mean?

"dead"

I tensed at the word, both of them?

"what?"

My mind raced over what he meant, Himiko was still alive, I saw her before they took her away.

"I can see people in this time linked to you, Dabi has been dead for weeks and Himiko was murdered by a cop mourning her sons death."

Everyone I know is dead, the world believe me to be dead, surely I would be if I stayed here.

"I agree"

I fight the angry and rage in my voice, I wanted to kill the bitch that took away Himiko, tear her guts and and crave her apart with Himiko's knife.

"Good show, I was hoping you would see reason."

He called in another person from the void, a woman made of a yellowish green gel, her feet leaving a sizzling trail of steam behind her. She made her way to me and grabbed onto my bonds and slowly they started to sizzle and melt.

The man wearing a clock took my mask off, letting me greedily suck back a mouth full of stale, but not gassed air. I could feel my Quirk kick in now that I was filtering out the gas, my body healing.

"Hello there good looking, Thank you for this"

I smirk at the gel woman, who giggles at me but keeps working on freeing me.

"You seem to be in high spirits"

The man I dubbed Broken clock spoke under his breath, not a fan of my flirting with her. But I never was one to pass on flirting, well not after my training anyhow.

"I will ask what you wish to be called, I assume you have a name?"

He did not know my name? Or was he unable to tell what name I liked to use out of the few I had, maybe he only knew my birth name?

That left me to wonder what name I should use? I had gone by a few in my years of being a villain. I chose to keep the name I killed to gain. I licked my lips and face the Broken clock.

"I am All for One"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One for All

Unrelenting power that rendered me broken, a power far stronger than I could handle. Yet I still worked everyday to hone it to a point where I could use it in a manner that would not leave me like I am today, broken in the nurses office.

I used my last few training days to find a sport where I could use my Quirk and not break myself, so far I had not found a way.

Every time I did break myself, one of my classmates were forced to halt their own training to drag my body to Recovery girl, Asui was the one who had done so today. I felt bad for making her miss out on training, and becoming a burden she was forced to deal with. She was currently sitting in a chair beside my bed, even after I had told her that I would be fine alone.

"Thank you"

She looked at me with her usually deadpan and responded very plainly.

"You say thank you a lot"

I started to turn red as I noticed she was right, I thanked her over four times so far today.

"S-sorry"

I was feeling more tense now that I noticed that we were alone, alone with a girl whom I barely spoke to. I should try and say something right? I should start with something charming? What if she assumed I was hitting on her if I did, maybe I could ask her something to get the ball rolling?

"Y-your Quirk?"

She looked at me, waiting for me to finish my question.

"Can I ask about your Quirk, I would like to learn more about it?"

I felt a little more at ease asking about Quirks, it would not seem odd for us to talk about one of the reasons we were here to begin with. I had missed the chance to see it during our first training test with All Might after my Clash with Kacchan had left me burnt and broken.

"Okay"

She was very plain with her response, but it seemed she was always like this with everyone, just a part of who she was.

I look around for my bag, hoping to get my notebook near me so I could write this all down after she left. Asui took notice of this and spot out her tongue that then wrapped around my bag that had been placed near the door and dropped it onto my lap. I watched in awe at her display of skill before she explained herself.

"you are gonna note this all down right? Like you did with the pro heroes"

I looked away from the girl and felt a ping of shame, I must look like a creep writing down about her in my notebook. I felt the need to state that this was nothing of ill intent.

"It is not anything creepy or odd I sweat, Sorry"

I winced at my poor way of trying to clear this up, only making myself seem guilty and covering it up. Asui places her finger to her lips, an actions I have seen her do a few times now.

"I don't mind, in fact I think it is very smart to take notes like that"

I start feeling a lot better as she said this, no longer feeling creepy. The next thing she said however turned me multitudes of red.

"I don't see you as the type to focus on odd things like my breast size or skin tight suit like Mineta"

She most likely meant that as a joke, but I had taken notice of how she looked in her costume. It hugged her very nicely and made it easy to see some of her better physical assets. I assumed it was like this for a number of reasons however, the tightness made it easier to swim without her clothes slowing her down which was needed for a hero who would be working in water like her. Her suit also gave off a frog like feel and made her stand out in the water due to its green tone, making it easier for people to see the heroine in the water.

"Also the flippers give her a good push underwater, but are small enough not to trip her on the land, also flexible enough to aid her with her leaps, and the goggles would-"

I stop after she tells me I have been muttering this out loud, I feel like a fool.

"So-sorry"

She did not seem to mind my mumbles, jumping straight into talking about her Quirk after I said sorry. She was sure to stop every now and then to let me jot it all down. I learned a few things about what she was able to do, how far she could jump and how long her tongue was. She told she new ideas she was working on to better herself and new way to use her tongue in both fights and everyday life. I learned that she had a hard time in the cold, it made her sleepy.

"If I do it right, I may be able to change the shade of my body and blend in with the background"

She was smiling as she talked, it was not a large smile but it was a readable smile, and it was something of beauty. It really lit up her face, I found myself staring as she talked.

"And what about you?"

I had gotten by with little in way of talking about my Quirk so far, but I was not gonna refuse her after she had given me so much new data to work with.

"I can summon a power to any part of my body and unleash it when I made contact with something, usually by punching or flicking."

I found it off putting that I was having a hard time thinking of how to explain my power, I never thought about it as anything more than using All Might's power. I should give it some deeper thought one day.

"Can I ask about 'Deku'?"

I looked away from my classmate and frowned, the word strung coming from her more than it did from Kacchan.

"It is an insult"

I did not want to get into it, the name that defined me for so long as useless.

"If you look at it that way, Ochako seems to like it and I highly doubt she is mocking you. Bakugo seems to be the only one who uses it as an insult. Maybe you should look at it differently now."

I feel odd, the idea of people using that name in a pleasant manner was new to me, but she was right Ochako seemed very fond of calling me Deku.

"You think so?"

I look at her, and she is still flashing me that small smile as she nods. How long has she been smiling? I rarely see her show any real expression in class, yet here she is smiling at me and telling me that I should look at my nickname in a new light, that I no longer need to fear the name.

"Thank you Asui"

I smiled back at her as I thanked her, happy to hear this. Her smile faded however and she returned to her deadpan look, had I offended her?

"Call me Tsuyu"

I looked at my feet and started to rub my neck, my checks heating up as I do.

"S-sorry Tsuyu"

We sit there in silence for a few moments, I feel like I killed the pleasant mood by calling her Asui

"We should get going, I am sure we are worrying the others"

I nod in agreement as I follow suit and stand. I cant help but smile at her height, it was fun being the tallest in the room.

 **so I rewrite this chapter, planning on doing the same with the next one. I just wanted to get a stronger hook for new readers and I have gotten better as a writer so I want to fix my messy early stuff.**

 **still working on the newest chapter, but I am planing out the next ten to kept them flowing better and I have some real big shit planned.**

 **anyhow sorry for the slow updates.**


	2. Familiar Face

Blood. I hated blood early in my life.

I felt scared and sick at the sight of blood. As I got older, blood became a common sight, and soon I came to enjoy the sight of blood. Spilled from the dead, splashed on the wall. The feeling of warm blood on my hands had become something I look forward to before every battle. It reminded me of a girl I meet when I took over my times League of Villains, Toga I believe her name was.

Looking up from my own thoughts, to the massacre I had just rained down in the small room Broken clock had brought me back to. His dead body impaled onto the wall behind a classy looking bar counter, behind him was the twisted body of a man draped in hands. At his feet was a tall bald man, well he was once a man made of black shadows. His Quirk had interested me, so I took it. Like all the people I take a Quirk from, he had fallen comatose. The acid woman stared at me from her hiding spot, muttering some kinda prayer.

"I like you, want to join the League?" I chuckle as I ask, pulling Broken clock off the wall. I never did learn his name, maybe it really was Broken clock.

"you're not gonna kill me?" she asked clearly scared of me. Looking at the clothes the Broken clock wore, then to my torn prison garb.

"I do need people to fill my League, I know they gathered a good number of thugs who will still follow me, but I need more heavy hitters" I tore the jacket off the dead body, under was a very pleasant vest.

"I would have asked them…. but I know how they would have answered, after all I worked with them in my time" the vest was bloody with a massive hole where he had been impaled, but still I liked the vest.

"I know a few they had yet to get so I will scout them out soon." his tie was garbage, black? I would much rather a red or green tie. Stripping my clothes off i started to put the the dress pants and button up shirt from the killed clock.

"I think it is still a smart idea to attack U.A. but I know All Might will beat us, I need to see what this timeline holds for me." I finished putting the vest on, the hole in my clothes showed my bare chest where my heart was. I turned to the scared acid girl and offered a scarred and rough hand.

"so I ask again love, would you want to Join the League of Villains?" as she slowly reached out to take my hand a grin was growing as my first underling agreed to join my cause.

"I will find you in this would, my beautiful foe. Just wait for me love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck off" Kacchan spat as he pushed to get onto the bus first. His pissed off look still sent a small shiver down my spine, even after my 'win' over him in the mock battle. I simple followed him onto the bus and sat down where ever I felt. Soon the rest of the class piled on, Asui to one side of me and to the other side was Rikido Sato. I was rather fond of Sato, not sure why though as we had rarely said even a word to one and other. Maybe it was because of his concept of being a hero, or his very classic hero costume. Asui was someone else I was fond of, but that was easier to explain. We had went over her Quirk a few times after the first time in the nurse's room. She told me a few new things she was trying to pull off and even let me see her in her costume to let me index what it does and its benefits. I blushed a bit at the memory as she seem utterly trusting of me and had no fear of me ogling her. Something maybe she should had, because I did find my eyes wondering her body when I was taking notes.

"izuku." Asui suddenly spoke up, making me come back to the real world.

"Yes Asui?" I start wincing as even before she opens her mouth I catch my mistake.

"Call me Tsu" she spoke the words I had grown use to in the past few weeks. I had tried to call her by the name she wished, but it was rather hard to stop myself from using the more polite way of talking to the girl. I don't even answer as its fairly clear she gets the point.

"your Quirk is a lot like All Might's" I start freaking out at the sudden mention of All Might and the fear of my secret being found out creeping in.

"what? No way. All Might does not cripple himself with every hit" Kirishima chimed in, not overly cruel in his shot at my weakness either. The red haired boy was suddenly laughed at the idea but moved smoothly into praising me.

"But man you gotta love that Flashy style of it all" he grinned nearly ear to ear, it was hard not to smile back at the easy going boy.

"I mean mines kinda plain in the long run" he raised his arm and started to turn his Quirk on. In a second his arm was hardening and was visably more rigid.

"No, I think your quirk is amazing" I beamed at the boy utterly taken in by the Quirk talk, I had wanted to study his Quirk anyhow.

"yea but if you want Flashy then its clearly a tie with Todoroki or Bakugo" Kirishima grinned looking at the two who had made a point of sitting away and alone.

"But Bakugo is not gonna be popular with his attitude" Asui added with her deadpan stare, I jumped at the insult, fearing for her life at this point.

"WHATS THAT FROG FUCK" Kacchan grabbed the metal bar in front of his chair causing a small explosion brought on by his rage.

"see" Asui's response was only fueling Kacchan's rage. I was scared for everyone's lives as they keep poking fun at the raging bomb shaped as a human.

"we are all gonna die" I softly mutter while staring at my feet. Asui looking at my display of cowardice make a rather cute croak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"here you go sir" the small man handed me a new pair of clothes, while I like the vest I also hated holes in my clothes.

"thanks, that's all" I take the clothes from him and watch him leave the room. After I had killed the leader, I had claimed his room as my own for the time being. It was an OK size, but filled with video game themed items. From posters to the figures, the room felt like a teenagers room. Besides the collectors items, there was a small bed with a wooden bed frame and a dresser.

"it's bigger than my cell so that works" I start stripping as I look at my new clothes. A black pair of dress pants matched with a green button up shirt, a black vest to go over it and a red tie paired with black gloves. I am really enjoying the look, classy killer with a cute face.

A knock on the door grabbed my attention, with my pants on at least I call out.

"open it, I hope you brought me something nice" the acid woman, whom I learned went by Killer Slime, entered followed by a massive black monster with his brain exposed. The monster followed her with no clear sighs that it was thinking, his eyes were glowing a soft green.

"he is gonna listen right?" Killer Slime asked, clearly a bit unnerved by the monster that had earlier that day tried to kill me after seeing its master dead.

"I used my Quirk, he will act as if I had always been his master." I finished putting my shirt on and grinned at her lewdly.

"would you like to be next? I have always wanted a slave as nice as you" I chuckle a tad at the joke, but part of me was tempted to capture her mind and have my fun.

"i am fond of my free will" her answer was amusing, she would lose that sass if I did enslave her.

"i am so excited, I cant wait to see they fight and kill the heroes, how many do you think will die? In my time line we killed two teachers and I had murdered a… student" I paused at the memory, even now part of me was sad he was so willing to die a hero instead of live a villain. Now fully dressed and in a rather stale mood after that memory, I turn to Killer Slime and nod.

"we are leaving soon, gather the pawns. We are gonna test this times All Might." and with that I snap my fingers, the monster moving to leave at the sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an amazing feeling to meet 13 in person, Ochaco was far more excited than I was though, basically raving at the sight of the rescue hero. Asui was also in higher spirits than normal, thought that was hard to read on that poker face.

"while I use my Quirk to help and save… it must be known that it can also be used to kill with utter ease" his warning was heavy and it was clear that it was a point he wanted to make clear as soon as he could. His Quirk was to basically suck anything into a black-hole he could made. The thing I wanted to know most was if his body was the black hole, was his palm? Maybe he made it or chose what was sucked in.

"we will have to go ahead without All Might, but I am sure he will make it here before we are done." some of the students were disappointed knowing the number one hero was late.

I felt a cold shiver run down my back, the temperature felt like it was dropping every second. I felt scared and unnerved, as if something horrible was about it happen. And I was right.

In the center of the dome a black shadow spawned like a gate from hell, and with it waves of villains poured out in doves. The alarming amount of them was enough to make Eraserhead tense as he pulled his goggles down and undid his scarf to loosen it.

"Make sure the kids get out, we need to get the teachers in here fast" he said drowning out the worried talks from the others about how this was even happening. Before we could gather the weight of everything that was happen the dark portals appeared under us all and we will soon thrown into chaos. I sank into the darkness, getting harder and harder to breathe as the world around me grew dark, as my friends we taken away from my sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as the lone man tearing his way thought the thongs of thugs. I had already lived this part, I even shipped the heroes-in-training away in pairs of three like in my world, not bothering to look who I sent where mind you.

The Teacher, EraserHead. He was making short work of the pawns running at him, I remember being a huge fan of his even with his lack of media cover. But sooner or later he would be worn out by the sheer numbers, and then I would send the monster (Nomu I think it was call in my time) to toy with him, maybe even draw out a fool playing hero.

I was playing slightly on the safe side, hiding myself by having the darkness Quirk I had gotten when i was pulled into this time. I did this to keep my grand debut a secret till I could show off my beauty, even if no one from this time would know who I was, why would they? I was a nobody.

I was a nobody…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the darkness passed the light was blinding, and as I shielded my eyes I hit a body of water. Gasping at the sudden impact, my mouth filled with water. I was choking on the water but I had to calm down, swallowing the water I looked around. My throat burned and my lungs felt like they were gonna burst from the lack of air and the taste of water but that was the least of my worries when I was spotted by a shark like villain. Before I could get any distance he shot at me like a torpedo, only to be knocked back as Asui kicked his temple with a great deal of force. I was over joyed to see the frog girl. Acting fast she shot her tongue and wrapped it around me and swam to the surface, as I broke the water I was flung onto the boat that floated in the middle of the fake lake. I started gasping, breathing in the air my lungs so dearly missed. Mineta soon landed next to me, far harsher than I had landed though. The small grape like boy cursed as he stood up. Crawling up the boat Asui joined us.

"thanks Tsu" I notice her smile at hearing her preferred name, it was very cute how happy she got from hearing Tsu. Shaking my head of the fluff I stand up and look over the side of the rail, trying to get a grip on what our situation.

"ohh god we are gonna die" Mineta was freaking out, running and screaming how they were doomed. Looking to Asui i sigh.

"lets see what we know" nodding in agreement she starts off with what her Quirk is and where she landed after falling.

"And then I saw the sharking going after you." nodding I add what I have.

"it seems they don't know what we can do, if they did it would be stupid to sent Tsu here, and the fact that the villain are too nervous to crawl aboard, means they are unsure of if we are a threat on land." turning to the slightly calmed down Mineta.

"what can you do?" Tsu was slightly too blunt there, as if she was angry at the little guy.

"I can place my balls onto any surface, they will stick." the start of his explanation was less than promising. He had even plopped a ball onto the boat to show us as he went one.

"i will bounce off them, but others will stick for about a day depending on my health" taking it all in a plan slowly started to form, I ignored Mineta's ranting as I put all the pieces together. Placing my foot on the railing I turned to Tsu.

"I have a plan, get ready to jump as far as you can with Mineta" before Mineta can complain anymore I jump off the side of the boat and scream as loud as I can with all the rage I can muster.

"DIE" and with that roar I break my finger to shoot off a Smash at the water in the middle of them. And as the force pushes the water away, Tsu jumps wrapping her tongue around my body pulling me with her. The water rushes to fill the space it once was, causing a whirlpool to form dragging the villains in. Adding to the chaos I made, Mineta started throwing his balls into the water, further trapping the villains as they started sticking together.

"good job" I feel the stress of everything I had just done start to ease. Letting myself enjoy being dragged through the air by Asui's tongue. Landing in the water far away from the group of trapped villains. I keep myself afloat beside Asui who was suddenly trying to drown Mineta, clearly I had missed one of his perverted remarks. But it did not matter, we were safe. No, I cant relax now, we are still trapped in here with the villains.

"we need to keep moving" I say soberly. Asui nodding, letting Mineta surface for air we started swimming to the point where the water met the mass of land that marked the middle of the dome. There we were bound to see the villains behind this, and Eraserhead. We can make a plan from there, right now we needed to see what had happened during our fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as Nomu broke Eraserhead's arm and smash his face into the ground. It was slightly sad how fast the man feel under the power of the mindless Nomu. Then again in my time it had ripped him in two, so he was getting off lucky here. My eye started to wonder, nothing really seemed to catch my eye. All Might would be here soon, I had let the one with motors for legs go for that very reason, he had been the one to get away in my time.

Something moved in the corner of my eye, soft green hair, lovely green. I look over, still hidden in the darkness. There she was, floating, watching, breathing! Her soft hair, I recall pulling on it as she tackled me in my time. Memories of the fight brought back the thrill of the bloodshed. And there in the water was this timelines Froppy, still so beautiful and lively. I tried to clam down but the longer I stared the more I wanted to pin her down and choke the life out of her, to hear her screams and be the last thing she sees.

I snap, no longer able to hold back I walk through the darkness and appear in front of her totally visible reaching for her face, my breath uneven and hot as I am so close to the heroine that ended my rampage. I can see the fear in her eyes, but also… surprise, she looks like she has seen the face of someone she knows. Before I am able to get my hands on her, I hear a voice I know far too well.

"SMASH" I did not even have time to look at the source as a fist colliding with my jaw sends me flying, skidding on the dirt as I bounce. I finally stop when I crash into a broken building. Blood, I cough up blood as I struggle to stand after a hit was sure to kill anyone else.

"so it was passed down already in this timeline? And for it to be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We watched in horror as Aizawa sempai was beaten and broken under the massive monster. I felt sick at the whole ordeal, but was powerless to help. We could get away and get help, we seem to have gone unnoticed. The monster was too busy holding Aizawa sempai down. But the black shadows behind them was the issue, I could not see if it was looking anywhere, for all I knew it was staring at us right now. I try to think of everything within our power before I act.

Time seem to slow as I looked to my side and saw a man, who seem to suddenly pop into being, reaching for Asui. His gloved hand twitching as he grew closer to her. Fear filled me, then rage. Hatred filled me as my body moved on its own. Pushing myself up with one hand my fist was already tearing through the air between me and the man who was growing closer to Asui. A small moment before I hit him, he noticed me, starting to turn his head. Before he could look at me, my fist smash into his jaw. I felt his jaw shatter as I screamed at him. His body flew away, Asui clinging to me as the wing from my Smash pushed everything away from me, Mineta was send flying. My arm was broken, bones shattered and skin ripped open. My breathe came out in ragging, uneven heaves.

"Izuku!" Asui hurried to my side. I smiled weakly as I saw her face, unhurt and safe. Her look turned to horror as she saw my arm.

"Tsu, run" I grunt through the pain, wanting her to get to safety and not be caught by that monster. It was bound to attack her after seeing it's master attacked. But it was not here so there was still time. I could still make sure she got away.

As if just to smash my hope I heard a voice, a voice that shock me to my core.

"Hello loves, I hope you don't mind me walking in on this touching moment." I looked up at the voice and was greeted by a man slightly taller than me. He wore dark black dress pants, covered now in dirt and torn. His shirt was covered in blood and his vest was nearly ripped open. But the part that scared me was his face. A head full of green hair and light green eyes that lacked any real light. Staring at me was my own face, older by a few years but still my face.

"so What am I to the lovely Froppy in this time? An enemy in my time, but a lover here?" he spoke with my voice, but there was something disturbing in its tone. I stared in confusion as I tried to piece what was happening together.

"have we kissed? Does she know about the stash under my dresser? OHHH does she know about Chimera?" I was filled with a swirling mix of fear, anger and humiliation as he spoke about my porn stash and of the Villain I had a crush on growing up. He knew things, if his Quirk was to look like others that did not explain his knowledge.

"you looked shocked, OHH she does not know?!" he chuckled, too amused by this.

"ohh Froppy you will love this, I had this huge crush on her, she was the reason for my feti-"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I scream, both in rage at not knowing what was happening, and that he was telling Asui my sexual hang ups.

He looked at me, slightly hurt by my outburst, then amused.

"I am Izuku Midoriya, but the people in my timeline call me All for One" my mind raced at his answer. All for one? Me? Timeline? He started to nod, his hand holding his chin as if lost in thought.

"we will have time to talk later, but I am more excited seeing you Froppy, are you Froppy yet? No you are still in training, but still you are Froppy? Or did you pick a different name in this timeline?" All for One walked closer to her as he spoke. Asui took a little while to answer, I was not sure if it was fear or she was planning her words out.

"How do you know me?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Ohh I love this story, see in my timeline I was an unstoppable force of death" he seemed proud as if he was showing off.

"After my showoff with All Might." he grinned at the mention of the name, a shiver ran down my back as he went on.

"Dead on the floor, I had killed the one the people saw as the light of hope! But then you came. Ohhh you were so beautiful, leaping off the rubble of my fight and tackling me" he was getting more and more excited as he spoke, shaking slightly.

"An embrace of blood and fury, we fought. I can still feel your tongue on my throat" he smiled as he gently touched his neck.

"but in the end you beat me, poisoning me, and pinning me until I passed out. I was foolish, I never thought you'd be able to poison me with your tongue" he chuckled at the memory.

"I wanted to prepare myself before we meet, I am a mess" he shock his head, looking at his bloody attire. But still he move forward, closer and closer to Asui.

"WE ARE NOT DONE" I scream as I weakly push myself to a kneeling position. Facing the wrapped me.

"ohh your arm? So we cant control One for All?" My blood turns cold when he utters my Quirks name.

"so we must have gotten it within a short amount of time, clearly only getting enough strength to just barely hold the power, when would that have happened? Maybe when All Might caught that slime villain, so in this world I most likely grabbed onto his leg" the other me started muttering, going into one of the rants I was well known for. It seems he met All Might like I did, but was unable to follow him.

"sorry, I was muttering, Habit. Now Froppy, ohh I never caught your name In my timeline" he tapped his forehead with his palm

"might you be so kind to tell me? I may even spare Izuku's life" Asui tenses at that and looked at me.

"Asui Tsuyu"

"Tsu, no." I felt sick, he was using me as a chip to toy with her.

"Tsu? That is cute" he smiled at her nickname.

"Asui… it's Asui" even this scared, she snapped at him. As if calling her by her Tsu was some vile thing that she could not stand for.

"Ohh? Is it a pet name for this Izuku only? But I am a gentlemen. Okay Asui, I have only one favor to ask of your tonight" he was swallowed by darkness again and appeared in front of her, kneeling down with her chin in his hand. His eyes locked with her eyes.

"I wish to kill the woman who beat me, the one who makes you look like a child. Grow, gain power and come after me, bring Izuku if you wish, I don't care. I just want to kill the you I long for" watching him touch her drove me mad, while he was giving his speech I leap at him and tried to land a second Smash. But he saw it coming this time. As I punched, he grabbed my arm and sent a shock down my whole body. I landed in between them, utterly unable to move any part of my body.

"Izuku" Asui cried as she jumped forward and pulled me away from the other me.

"don't worry, I wont kill him yet. I want to enjoy my rampage this time. He will be fine soon." he stood up, his eyes still locked with hers.

"the Pros will be here any second now. I had my fun, but I will leave Nomu as a gift to All Might." he rubbed his jaw where I had punched him.

"when you hit me, it broke my link with him. It's a shame, that means he most likely was too confused and lost to finish off your teacher." he stepped away from us and slowly was engulfed by the darkness again. Looking at Asui the whole time.

"Check under the Dresser." he laughed at his last taunt before he vanished. My vision started to blur, and I felt my eye lids start to shut as my body started to move again.

"Midoriya! Stay with me" Asui was the last thing I heard before all was black.

That was my first meeting with the twisted, vile thing I had become. The me who made a wrong turn somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the H.Q. for my League of Villain. My heart was still racing, a grin painted on my face. Froppy and this timelines me, at the same time. I even had One for All. I had been pulled into possibly the best timeline!

"Sir, we brought her like you asked" my thoughts were cut short by one of my pawns holding the door open for a short blond girl with a huge grin and her hands covered in blood.

"Ohh Toga, you look beautiful"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes to the blinding light. My head was fuzzy, I felt like I was waking up from a months long dream. Letting my eyes get use to the light, I took a look around. I was in the nurses office at U.A. I must have been carried here, after HE left. My arm was fixed up so Recovery girl must have made her round.

"Izuku" I looked to the person calling my name to see Asui sitting beside me. Her eyes looked hollow and puffy, had she been crying?

"Asui" I croak out her name, my throat dry and sore. Her face shows slight sighs of a frown as I spoke her name.

"Call me Tsu" hearing that phrase again, I was overcome by an odd sense of release. As if all the stress and fear I had felt up till now came out in fits of laughter. It started slow, a chuckle. Then I started holding my side and roared with laughter.

My Laughter seem to be contagious as Asui soon followed suit and giggled, growing into a cute mix of giggles and croaks. We sat there laughing until it started to hurt.

"T-Thank you Tsu, I feel lighter" it was odd how just laughing had made the nightmare I was waking from seem so, small.

Asui smiled, but it was clear there was something on her mind, something big for her to not just say it out right. But that made sense, we had just came face to face with something beyond hellish. An evil force that had named both of us as something to chase after. He would be back, and he would go after Asui, he would kill me if he had the chance. This was someone who had been able to kill All Might in his time, the thought alone was enough to scare me.

"are you okay?" I look up as Asui asked, was it that clear I was scared? I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them close.

"That was me, I was that Monster" seeing my face utter words of hate and death had shaken me, even now. I had become a monster somewhere in a different time.

"that was All for One" it was blunt and to the point. I get what she meant, I really did. I was not that person, we shared a life, but he was still a different person. But I was still scared, guilty and angry.

"But it was still Izuku, it was still me who threatened you, who looked at you with that look…" I shivered at his eyes, my eyes. Greed, Lust and a lack of any kindness or hope.

"no, you saved me" even if it was small, I swear I heard anger in those words. But it was uplifting to hear.

"Thank you Tsu" the air felt heavy after that. I was at a lost for words, what do you talk about after a small chat about the other you who just happens to be an evil monster in human skin. The room was so quiet.

"Chimera, she's a Villain that got a cult following right?" my face must have turned burning red as I heard that name. Shaking my head and hands in an attempt to deny the accusation I know was coming.

"NO, I mean ye-yes, but no, I don't know her!" I stumbled over my words. Asui simply blinked and went on talking as if my display of fear was normal.

"She was well known for seducing men, and sometimes woman and stealing from them after sex." she brought up her phone and started to type as she spoke. She pushed the phone in front of my face showing a picture of a woman dressed in a beautiful cocktail dress with blood red eyes, her black hair fell over her shoulder. But the thing my eyes forced on most was the flesh colored tail peaking out of her dress. The tail was about as thick as my arm, but it was the end of the tail that caught my breath in my throat. Her tail opened up at the end, much like a mouth.

"She has been hard to catch, when heroes have tried she is able to over power them with her tail and her tongue, one longer than mine. People have even said they have seen her using her tail to-"

"I KNOW" I cried out, a but louder than I wanted to. My face was burning as she started talking about her famous tongue and tail.

"I was surprised, I never pegged you as the type to have any interest in anyone but a hero" her poker face made it hard to tell if she was teasing me, or just really thought it was surprising.

"Her Quirk stands out a lot" I said sheepishly, embarrassed but still happy the silence had been broken.

"She is pretty" Asui nodded as she looked at the picture on her phone. The mood slowly picking up.

"Strong too, I was in Awe when she was able to get away from both Eraserhead and Midnight!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up to face Asui head on.

"And when she took down Bullethead" I was grinning as I recall the video of them going at it.

"You know you are talking about Heroes losing right" I slumped my shoulders at her remark. I knew full well, but it was so amazing to watch the way she fought. Not only that she had never killed anyone yet so it felt less wrong to enjoy it all.

"I read that many people roam the city at night in hopes to be her next victim" Asui put her finger to her lips and smiled every so slightly as she added.

"I wonder why someone who want her to go after them" I looked away rubbing my neck as my checks heated more.

"Y-yea, I cant I-Imagine why" I stutter out. I had heard people trying this, I get the idea but it was just stupid to try and be attacked by a villain.

"Seems like something Mineta would do" I laughed at the idea of the little purple guy running around hoping to be mugged. We spent a hour or so just talking about villains and heroes. As it became clear that we should head out, my mother was most likely dying with worry after what happened today. As I started getting up I started to wobble, my legs felt like rubber. I reach my arm out hoping to find something to steady myself. Asui worrying I would fall reached out and grabbed my out reached hand.

"easy now" it takes a moment, but after a while I feel like I can walk. Part of me wants to stay like with, her hands are soft and warm. Big too, but I liked that. Noticing my eyes glued to her hands she speaks up.

"I know they are big" her voice sounds sad (as sad as she could be with her deadpan voice).

"I like them" I want to hit myself to just talking without thinking of how that could be taken. but she seemed happy with my remark. Letting go of my hand she starts making her way out, I chose to follow behind her. My mind drifted back to the Villain: All for One. He had taken a smash and was utterly fine, and he had more than one Quirk. It was clear that where I am now was not where near strong enough to save anyone should I run into him again. I had to grow stronger, and in front of me was someone who beat him in his timeline.

"Tsu, I think we should train together" I said, blunt and to the point. We had little time to waste, I wanted to to get stronger fast. Turning to face me, Asui thought about it, her finger again on her lips.

"Okay".


	3. Peace

I tossed my body to the right, tumbling behind the tree. Somewhere in the forest I could hear the sound of her jumping, and with that I lost her again. My eyes started darting in panic as I scanned my surroundings for any sign of her in the tree tops. Somewhere to my left I hear her landing on a tree, she is bound to attack from there. My guess was on point as a tongue whips out towards me, hitting the floor I barely dodge her tongue.

"the trees are too close together, she has the upper hand in this fight" I have to think up a plan fast, I cant keep out running her attacks. I could try to pull her to me by her tongue. no her tongue is far stronger than I am, she would just pull me to her or whip me around. I could try to knock the tree she is on down? No she has amazing balance and it sticking to it, she would just jump onto better footing. I had to knock her down, not what she was standing on. I rack my brain, there had to be a way to get close to her before she jumps away. Then it hits me, she has to jump to get to a new tree, and she has to keep me in sight in fear of what I could do if I was unseen.

I dash as fast as I can away from where she is, and sure enough I hear her jumping to keep me in sight. I just had to keep a good distance from her and time my attack well. Ahead of me is a slightly bigger tree within the forest, that's where I will attack! I run at the tree full speed, waiting to hear the sound of her jumping to the new tree. When I hear the sound of a tree branch I leap at the tree in front of me, using it as a springboard to jump back towards the frog girl in the middle of her jump. Pointing my hand at her in a flicking form I let loose a Smash at her.

"SMASH" he scream as the wind made by my attack sends Asui flying, caught off guard by the sudden attack is unable to recover her balance with nothing under her feet. My finger is bruised, but not broken yet. I have gained some control around how much power I can use in my attack. I have to get to her before she lands, or she will just get away. But my plans fall apart when she lets loose her tongue and uses a tree to change her direction back to me. I don't have enough time to dodge as she flies at me at the same speed she was sent flying. She ends up tackling me to the ground, my arms bound by her tongue as she saddles me. The only thing free are my legs, and I act before she can pin them by smashing my feet into the ground causing a explosion of dust and wind pressure. But Asui acts fast too, throwing me at a tree with her tongue. I hit the tree hard, the wind being knocked out of my lungs. I am gonna lose this if I let this slow me. Her tongue wraps around the tree I hit, guessing she is gonna pull herself to me to end this by bounding me I set up my last gambit. Forming the flick Smash in my hand I wait and time my attack as Asui flies at me. Just before she can grab me, he lift my arm and!

Flick her nose.

"smash" I say softly as she holds herself face to face with me, all the tension and energy that the air held is now gone.

"My win" I smile at my friend as she sighs.

"good job" she says as she falls back onto her ass, utterly exhausted after our bout. I get it, I am just as exhausted, my fingers burn with pain and my back sore. Asui was hard to pin down, her quick wit and agile body. Her tongue posed a huge problem for most of my plans too, strong fast and able to pull her away from danger.

"do trees taste bad?" I ask, trying to chat while we catch our breath.

"A little" I assumed they would, does her tongue have a weaken sense of taste?

"do I taste bad?" I ask, she has more than once thrown or pulled me with that tongue. Part of me is still a bit embarrassed at how sexual that sounds, but Asui would not take it that way.

"Your clothes taste like dirt and sometimes blood. Your skin is salty from your sweat, but its a good taste when it comes to people" the I turn a tad red at the idea of her licking my sweat off my body. I start making my way to her side and lay down beside her.

"your tongue always catches me off guard, I never thought you would be able to use it to change your flight path." I would have to add that to my notes about her.

"the fact that you are still able to guess where I am without looking at me is a little unnerving." I blushed a little at the praise, but I should explain for her benefit.

"it's not that I hear you, I can hear the branch you jump off of and land on, you should land on the tree and avoid anything not as thick." with her being able to stick to the tree tucks, tracking her would be far harder if not for her landing on branches.

"makes sense" we had started training like this together a lot after All for One's attack. We have bouts, tried out new moves with help from the other and talked about how we could use our Quirks. With her help I had gotten a little better at not breaking my body, I was able to use about 20% of my power, I still took damage from my hits, but it usually took two to render a limb too damaged to do it again without breaking my bones. I have sharped my agility by learning how to dodge her tongue, that seemed to fast to keep up with when she had started. I had also trained a lot with Tenya, but Asui often offered far more a challenge and ended u helping him come up with new ways to use One for all.

"why do you try so hard to use your Quirk so little?" Asui's question seem to come out of no where, and offered a very hard choice for me; how I answer her.

"I want to make myself stronger, I cant rely on my Power too much, I too must me strong" it feel this answer is safe enough, but still showing enough trust in the girl whom I had started to see as a very dear friend.

"i don't like how you talk about your Quirk" Asui's rather annoyed tone was a shock to me.

"how so?" it was rare to hear her really get angry or even annoyed.

"you talk as if you and your Quirk are two different things, like you are not your Quirk" her words stuck a cord with me. She was right in a way, I was still in the mindset that it was a power to be summoned, not a power that was mine. Everytime I wanted to use One for All, I would always see it as summoning the power, not just using the power. To most it was breathing.

"I am my Quirk…." I had never really thought about how my view of One for All affected my use of it. Was this a hurdle to overcome, was this holding me back from being a stronger me?

"how..do you see your Quirk Tsu?" I ask, a risk but one I was willing to take if it meant being able to get stronger. If my question did catch her off guard or made me question me, she did not show it.

"I don't really see it as anything besides what it is, something I can do. Like walking, or singing. I can walk in a different way, or sing differently, but it is still the same thing." I was in awe, this was most likely the most words Asui ever said in one go. But her words held weight. To use my Quirk in different ways, but it is still just my Quirk. The best way I could improve myself at this moment would be finding new ways to use One for All.

"thank you" I smiled, she has given me a lot to think of.

"I need to get some things for supper tonight, wanna join?" Asui started to get to her feet as she asked, I was a bit flustered at the question, I was not use to being asked to hang out, and the fact she was a girl made it more flustering.

"I would…enjoy that, just let me get patched up" my finger was still killing me, and my back may be in worse shape then I thought/

"okay, I will meet you at the gate then" we waved and parted way, me heading to Recovery girl and her leaving the training field to get ready to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blade shoved hard into my rib cage, sliding between my ribs. A softly moan and giggling followed as the blade was twisted and pulled out. The girls legs were shaking with joy as she looked at the blood spilling on the floor. Blood came out as I coughed.

"so much blood" the schoolgirl Himiko Toga, was beaming with joy, wide grin and blushing.

"you seem happy" I start to pull a rope out of the palm of my hand, a Quirk I took from a hero in my time; she was cute. As the rope came out I licked my lips at the thrill of the fight.

"a rope? OHH are you coming on to me?" she looked away covering her face with her hands. She seem honestly embarrassed at the idea of me hitting on her.

"Maybe later, but for now I am just gonna use it to tie your hands up, after all where is the fun if the target does not fight back." I had already healed the stab wound she had given me.

"YES~ I can't wait to BE YOU" she cried as she charged at me, she really was cute when she felt the blood lust.

"just remember, You agreed to join if I let you have your fun" as she got close I whipped the rope at her leg, using my Quirk to control items I held I had the rope wrap around her leg and pulled to send her falling onto her back. She, with her grin still intact, rolled back to her feet.

"as long as you bleed" she laughed as she shank the Knife into my gut, the blood soaking her hands and she loved it. Loosing herself she starts stabbing me over and over, eveytime she would make a sound of joy and glee. After a bit, when I feel she had her fun, I grab her face and lift her up. Suddenly on the defense, she tried in vain to get free by stabbing my hand. Wrapping the rope around her until she was unable to stab me. Happy with the fact I had won I drop her onto her back, her grin still there.

She started to laugh madly as she wiggled, in and attempt to get free or just enjoying herself I don't know. I moved closer to her, my blood leaking onto her face and ropes suddenly stopped her wiggling.

"Was it fun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asui and her family seemed to like jelly a lot, she talked about treating her sister and brother as she picked up some. I learned a little about her during our shopping trip. She did most of the cooking in her house, and that all her family had the same Quirk. I learned of her love of the Rain, but the struggles of wanting to enjoy it and keep her clothes clean, coming out of it all cold. She was surprisingly talkative when it came to her family or her friends, mainly about a snake girl who had stalked her.

I had talked about myself a lot as well as she had been kind enough to open up to me. I told her my childhood with Kacchan, my Mother raising me alone as my father was not able to stay with me and work. I even spoke of my hero Notebooks, something she had seemed very interested in as she kept her eyes on me during every moment of the speech.

"And that is the newest book, though it is getting full." I rubbed my neck at her still staring at me, hanging onto every word I spoke.

"I even learned basic drawing skills, just to be able to have an outline of costumes and tools" My first few books had new drawings of the heroes I wrote about and the notebooks where I started to draw were very basic and hard to follow.

"you drew me rather well, pointing out things about my costume I never really thought about" I blushed a bit at her Phrasing. I had noticed a few small things about her costume that stood out to me that she had not really seen the way I did, mainly around the goggles. Out of every hero I had drawn, she had the most detailed. She has let me take my time and ask questions about things I would normally have to guess.

I was brought back to the real world by my phone ringing, my mother judging my the ringtone. I pulled my phone out bowing to Asui before stepping away to take the call.

"Hello, yea I am out with Asui, well yes we are shopping. You are out? We are maybe 3 minutes away, yea I don't mind. Okay, see you soon, love you too" I slide my phone back into my pocket and turned to Asui, who looked a little annoyed that I call her Asui on the phone.

"My mom needs me to pick something up. I can wait you to the train" I was a little sad that we had to end this early.

"I have time, I can go with you" Asui was once again blunt in her statement.

"I have to grab tampons for my mom, if that does not bother you" this was always an odd topic for me. I grew up with my mother and rarely saw my father, so at an early age I grew to understand and accept things about woman my friends like Kacchan found gross or embarrassing. The biggest maybe Periods, I had gone out to buy Tampons for my mother a lot as I was often out more then she was and would often do the smaller shopping, toilet paper, rice and soap mostly.

"okay" I was happy she seemed fine with the item in question, it was something that had made a lot of my friends as a child turn their nose in disgust. Then again she was a woman, I never had any female friends during my childhood.

"okay, we can pick some up in the store near my house." I started heading towards the store, Asui walking to my side.

The store was not too big, but it was the closest to my place, and had most of the things I usually bought for the home. It was a very short visit, we went in and made a bee line straight to the tampons, and went to pay. The cashier was an older woman, the type I would picture as someone's aunt.

"what a nice boyfriend, I wish when I was young men would have been okay with buying Tampons" she started praising me, but she only made me freak out. I was shaking my head and turning darker shades of red by the second.

"it's for his mother" Asui came in to save me.

"Ohh, that is just as wonderful!" her enthusiasm was embarrassing. I thanked her and hurried out, not wanting to have to deal with the older woman anymore.

"I guess it is a pretty odd thing for a boy to be so calm with periods" Asui said, her finger planted on her lips once again.

"I guess, but it happens and if I can help my mom I will, so I got use to it at a young age" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"is it a weird thing?" I was kinda getting nervous, I knew boys my age mostly were embarrassed about this topic, but I never assumed it a bad thing to be fine with it.

"no, it is rather cute." her words caused me to trip a little, blushing like mad and my mind going mad trying to understand the reason she said that. It was very unlikely she was teasing me, Asui did not really tease, maybe she was hitting on me? Also unlikely, why would she? She was most likely being honest, but if there was anything more and I ignore it then would she be mad? I took a deep breath and tried to put it behind me, I would just have to assume it was her being honest.

As we reach the door to my home, a simple thought hit me hard. I am gonna bring a girl into my house, my mother would see her! My face was heating up as the reality of what was happening sank in. I reach out for my door, my arm stiff and uneasy as I become more and more aware of how uncool I was looking in front of the girl who I had been spending a lot more time with. I swallow my fear and open the door, hoping it is not clear how much this was tripping me up.

"I am home" I croak out, getting a small look from Asui who must be questioning my horse voice.

"Oh thank you zuzu" My mother sang as she rounded the corner, my head sinking at my mothers pet name for me. I soon forgot my embarrassment when my mother froze as she saw Asui beside me. She stared at the girl for a moment then burst into tears, throwing her hands over her mouth and jumping up and down with a Joy I have not seen in her for years.

"ZUZU you finally got a girlfriend!" my hands covered my face in a dire hope that by not looking, this horrid scene of events in front of me.

My mother had made her way to Asui and took her hands in her own and started dragging her towards the kitchen, skipping in joy at the idea of hold the hands of my 'girlfriend'.

"you are stunning! I hope he is being kind to you, he has always been a little shy" my mother just droned on about how she thought Asui was beautiful and how she would have to take charge and keep me in line.

"Ohh, sorry dear, what was your name?" my mothers eyes were sparkling at this point, taking this away from her was gonna be painful.

"I am Tsuyu Asui" Asui seemed a bit taken back as well, not sure how to bring down the mood my mother had build.

"Ohh that's a very cute name, I just love it" I felt that this was getting worse so I tried to step in.

"Mom, you are gonna scare Tsu away" I try to calm her down, but she ignored everyword but Tsu.

"he has a pet name for you already!" my mother, now hugging Asui in a display of love and joy had to be stopped.

"We are not dating mom" I sigh as she started to let the words sink in, and after a few moment of her begging Asui to forgive her for everything. Asui to my surprise was fine with it all, thanking my mother for calling her beautiful.

"here" I hand my mother the bag, and I see her face turn pale as she figured I had to bear the shame of buying it with Asui judging me.

"I am so sorry Zuzu" she whispered as she took the bag, I just smiled and started shaking my head assuring her it was fine. She meekly nodded and made her way with the bad in her hands.

I start heading to my room, planning on dropping off my stuff I had picked up, a new notebook and a few treat I rarely find. As I put my hand on the door, I hear a small noise coming from Asui as she looks at the door with her finger on her lips. I weigh my options. I could show her my room, it would be kind, she would not be alone in the living room, it would be nice to talk to her more and I would not come off in a rude manner for leaving her alone in my house. The cons to this were few, but big.

It would be letting a girl into my room and the first time I would do so, right after my mother had her 'girlfriend' episode. My All Might stuff may be a put off for my new friend, and she may think I am hitting on her. My options weighed I sigh.

"Want to see my room? I wanted to leave some stuff in there" to my surprise she leaped to my side, I watch in awe as it takes her a single leap to do this task.

"okay" her finger was glued to her lip as she waited for me to open my door. I told myself over and over that I was over reacting, I was just showing a friend my room, right? I open the door and step into my room with Asui behind me. Walking to my desk I pull out my box where I had hide my notes, dropping my old notebook in there. Taking my new notebook and a pen as I start writing on it marking it my newest Hero Data book.

I placed the few treats I got on top of my table, planning on eating them when I studied later tonight. Looking back at Asui, I noticed her eyes glued to my dresser, her checks tinted red and soon mine followed suit as I recalled All for One's joke about my porn stash. I was floored, not sure how to react. Do I ignore it? Try to tell her he had lied? Tell the truth, follow her lead and be blunt that I did have porn. Before I could go mad trying to think of what to do, Asui spoke up.

"I wonder what you are into" she croaked after saying that. I was not sure if she was teasing me, it was an odd thing to say. Before I could start freaking out and make myself look like a fool she turned her attention to my box of notebooks and she tilted her head.

"that is a lot of notes, may I?" she took a few steps towards me as I nodded, I did not mind her looking at them, she had always shown a rather large interest in the notes. She took out one of the early books and started looking through it, nodding in interest at my notes on a few heroes.

"you really do notice the smallest thing" I felt happy and a bit warm at the praise, a small smile painted on my face.

"thanks Tsu" she was already on a new book when she stopped and looked at me and asked a question I had not really thought of.

"why only heroes? Taking notes on Villains would prove useful. Not only for you, but for me or anyone else in class." the question hit home, I had only taken notes on Heroes, but if it started with Villain then I could have a small stockpile of info on villains I may meet. It also paid to know about a villain before I was face to face with them. It was simple, yet I had never once thought of it.

"yea…you have a point!" I felt a jolt of excitement as a whole new world of people to write about were open to me. I throw my arms around Tsu and bring her into a bear hug as I loose myself in the moment.

"thank you Tsu!" Notes on Villains would keep me busy for a while, but when I had a good amount I would be able to come up with plans for any villain I could run into.

"you are warm" Asui croaked as I suddenly realized that I was holding then her close. I let go and jumped back, waving my arms in a panic as I feared she would started wanting to keep her distance from me.

"s-sorry Asui" her head snapped to look at me suddenly, she looked mad. Ohh god I just ruined everything, she was gonna hate me now. I could only watch in fear as she walked up until she was almost pressed against me, she smelled of rain in a meadow.

"call me Tsu." that was what was upsetting her? I simply nod, scared that if I speak I will say something stupid. She smiled at my nod and put her finger to her lip before adding.

"thanks for the hug, I was getting cold." I was not sure if she was giving me an out for the hug, if she really just enjoyed the hug or is she really was getting cold, she was cold blooded.

"okay" is all I can say, she smelled good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few knife blades lodged into me, a bloody fight and a few choice words. But I had finally make Himiko agree to join. The fight had taken a mental toll on me however, I had to take a few blows just to excite her enough to get her attention. So I had thought the best way to make myself feel better was to go hunting, and today's target was already in my sight. A tall man with a sword for a right hand. He had made a name for himself as a rescue hero due to his Quirk that let him cut through anything in any shape. He had just saved a family from a caved in house by cutting a hole where they could crawl through, but not where it would cause the house to collapse anymore.

I had followed him all day, looking for a fun place to fight, and found it later in the day as he walked into an alleyway. It seemed to be the best place, cramped as to make swing his sword harder, still within a populated area so cutting the buildings to make room was not viable to him and out of the public eye, so I could enjoy the fight without the eyes of other heroes. I would be allowed to take my time and drag the fight out if I wanted. The grin that had been painted on my face from the moment I came to this time slowly faded as I wrapped behind the hero.

"let me guess, 'SwordArm? Maybe TrueCut?" the man turned around to face me after hearing my words, his costume was kinda cool honestly. Draped in a cloak, with only his sword being visable, that and a helm covering his head much like a knight. The look gave off a wandering knight. His voice was soft and strong, very good for a hero who was often the first person you saw after getting trapped.

"Wanderer" he was already getting ready to attack, clearly understanding what I was.

"as a kid, hell even the me in this time, I would have really liked you, you stand for what I saw a hero should be. It is kinda a shame, to cut your life short" a took a soft breath in, then letting it out. This was the last moments of calm, soon the bloodrush would hit me, and I would finally be allowed to let this pent up stress out.

"I can't let you" he seemed rather blunt, just like she was back then.

"I will give you a handicap, I will only use one Quirk" before the man could question the meaning of my words I leaped at him, landing on his sword as he lifted it up to block. I pushed myself off, kicking him back and gaining some distance from him.

The Quirk I had chosen was Magnet Pole. It allowed me to create a magnet field, or charge my body or other people with magnetic energy. It seemed the best choice given his metal sword and helm.

He charged at me, much like a bull with his sword aimed to impale me. I sidestepped him as he lunged, tapping his sword and charging it Negative, and jumping back to keep out of his sword range. Smartly he seemed on edge, not sure what I had done to his sword. But I took that moment of hesatation and tapped the wall behind me, charging it positive. His sword dragged him flying towards the wall, cutting into it, before her had the chance to pull it out I grabbed his helm.

"ever heard of True North, stupid name, but lovely Quirk. He was very good at clearing away metal scraps or broken cars from areas hit by villains or disasters." I casually start talking, grabbing his free arm and twisting it until I heard a cracking, then a snap followed by his scream of pain.

"I am talking, anyhow. He had a rather cool move, he would charge an item like a car positive and created a ball around it negative. He would crush the car into a small ball, and depending on how strong he made the field the car could fit in your hand as a steel ball." his screams went on, both from pain and understanding. I start grinning like a mad man and charge his helmet positive, and create my field of negative field around it.

"Crush" and with those words his helmet caved in on itself, blood gushing out of the broken steel helm. But I was not done, the thrill of killing over took me and I started ripping his arm out of it's socket and laughing as I slowly ripped the dead man apart.

An hour after the battle started, I left the alley covered in blood panting. My stress melted away I open my shadow gate.

"hopefully the next guy will pose more of a challenge" and with that I leave, the only evidence that I was there was the bloody mess that was once called a man.

 **I wanted to try and pace myself here, cant have every chapter being a huge thing. I know the Tampon thing may be a little odd. but I assume izuku would have gotten use to that and i wanted a reason to ger Tsuyu into his house that was new, but not too forced. anyhow, thanks if you are reading this, it feels nice to see a handful of people seem to dig it.**


	4. to be Stronger

Her tongue barely missed my head as I blocked her right hook with my forearm. Pushing herself back we locked eyes again before we jumped back into the fight. She was faster than I was when she started throwing her punches, but I had a better form and more training when it came to hand to hand. My biggest fear was her tongue, at this range it was basically a gun pointed at me. I had gotten better at dodging it, but her tongue was fast and when it did hit, it often threw off my whole form.

We had been fighting for what seemed like hours, both our bodies were covered in sweat. My hero costume was replaced with Shorts with large pant legs to let air. I had not gone with any shirt, rather enjoying the feeling of the breeze on my open chest. Asui had chosen a loose tank top and tight shorts, they gave her room for her high kicks and let her breath. However they also had distracted me on more than one occasion. Her tank top showing off her tone stomach as she swung her arm at my temple, or her bare legs as they nailed me in the gut. Every time I caught a glance at her beautiful form I would often react too slow to dodge or block a well placed hit.

I went in to end this, she was clearly aiming to cripple my leg as she had hit it a few with her tongue. I smashed my palm into her check, and started to press the attack, forcing her to jump back to get me off her back. But I had foreseen that and grabbed he arm, yanking her back to me. But she rolled with this and ended up cracking her skull on my nose. My vision blurred and the next few moments went by faster than I could keep up with. Asui grabbed my wrist and fling her body around me, I hit the ground hard with my arm stuck in an arm-bar, her legs crushing my neck and ribs as she now held onto my hand with both of her hands. I would have tried to figure out a plan to counter her, but I could feel her soft breasts. My arm was forced in between her chest.

"I g-give I give Asui" I was panicking as I felt the heat off her body, her sot breasts and hot breath of my fingers. But she suddenly tighten her grip on my arm.

"I give! Asui" I was started to feel weak, the pain was still there, but I started to enjoy it on a slight level. I want panting, trying hard to not make any odd sounds.

"Call me Tsu" the words were bitterly barked out at me, still holding my arm hostage.

"I give Tsu~" I could not stop myself from moaning out her name as my head was spinning at this point, thankfully she released my arm, but we both stayed where we were. I was took sore to move my arm or move away from her legs and she seemed to drained to roll off my body.

"better" she sighed. I smiled softly, seems she did not notice my moan. It did leave a lot of questions in my mind. Was I enjoying the pain? Or it her breath or her body? Maybe it was the fact that we had become entwined?

"are you a masochist?" the question would have made me jump, but my tired body refused to, my mind however was on fire with panic.

"NO, I mean no… I don't think so" I wanted to deny it, but the truth was I was not really sure. I did not think I was, but I had just moaned.

"WH-why do you ask, isn't that a little personal?" I try my hardest to kill the topic, hoping she agrees that it is a personal issue.

"that moan was rather weak, I wanted to know if it was from pain or joy" she croaked followed by a small giggle as I clued in she was poking fun of me. I sighed in relief.

"but your answer.." she added to my dread, I had freaked out at the question and told her I was not sure. The wind started to blow cold past us as we lay there in the training field. I could feel her whole body tremble as her body started to get colder fast. She wrapped her arms around my arm again clinging to it's heat, I look away shyly.

"maybe we should move you somewhere warmer" it was a nice feeling, but my arm would not be enough to warm her up, and I was not up to the idea of her curling up in my arms. She slowly un-linked herself from me and helped me to my feet after she stood. We made our way to the school before splitting as we headed to different locker rooms.

Mineta and Kacchan were both changing as I walked in. Kacchan started grumbling as he looked at me, however Mineta seemed to hurry to my side with a look of anger on his face.

"Traitor!" he pointed his finger at me, as if it could hurt me.

"what?" I was baffled at his sudden rage, Kacchan even seem to look at him wondering what he meant.

"I see you getting all buddy buddy with Asui! I thought you were like me! But noooo you are getting frog puss" I cringed at his words, and how much this was upsetting him.

"don't be stupid, why would anyone date a Deku, let alone fuck one" Kacchan spat the words out, Mineta shock his head looking at Kacchan.

"I saw him DRAWING her, she was posing and everything" he was nearly clawing hi eyes out at this point.

"He draws everything he puts in those stupid books. For fucksake he has drawings of me in one." suddenly it seemed this argument had kept going without me. I sighed and started to take my shorts off.

"He is coming back shirtless after being alone with her, Are you stupid or blind?!" Kacchan started to melt down at the little Hero's insult.

"WANT TO DIE YOU COCKLESS FUCK" making an explosion just to further instill fear into Mineta.

"I was just training with her, the thing we have been doing all week Mineta" I said as started to the showers.

"my point! ONLY HER" he was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"that is because he is stupid and only fights with people he knows will take it easy on him." Kacchan growled, but he had a point. I should be sparing with everyone, getting different views of how to fight and coming up with new plans for people besides Asui. Maybe even try it with a group. I put my finger to my lip as I started getting lost in thought, the shower drowning out my mutters.

"and now he is copying her thing" Mineta, who had this point had just went from mad to depressed, complained to Kacchan.

"Shut up, I don't care grapefuck" He started to make his way to the door when I spoke up.

"I should fight a group" he simply growled and left, leaving me with Mineta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See if you can pick up his trail, Killer Slime, go out and see if he is picking up any thugs to fill his ranks." I barked as I looked at the broken computer in front of me. He was alive in this timeline.

"Yes sir" she slide out the door as the others started to follow her, leaving me and Himiko.

"Who was that melted old man?" she asked as she peaked over my shoulder wiggling her hips at the tension in the air.

"All for One" I growled out the name to her confusion.

"No, that is your name baby" she giggled.

"It is now, but I killed my All for One to to claim it, it was a bloody fight" I winced at the memory, of he forcing him to pass his Quirk onto me, and killing him when he had.

"OHH~ I like when you talk dirty" she only seemed to care that the fight was bloody.

"it was kinda funny, He had given me my first Quirk, and I used it to steal his." I looked at my hand, a broken hand covered in scars.

"is it Story time? Can I sit on your lap?" even I found her never ending well of joy a little scary.

"Fine, I guess my Right hand should know" she covered her face with her hands as she leaped into my lap.

"Right hand? Ohh I don't know if we are there in our relationship yes." she cried out. I smiled as I started my story.

"I was born with no Quirk, A hero to be born less than everyone around me" she uncovered her face and watched as I talked.

"I dreamed, I clung to the idea of being a hero, I even wrote notebooks on how to be one." I chuckled at the old notebooks I had used to kill some of those heroes.

"I even met All Might, but before I could even ask him… her leaped away" the man even not even care about my pain.

"I was gonna take the test, but I ran. I ran from failure I knew waited for me" she had stopped smiling and hung on my words.

"then HE found me, at my lowest point he offered me an out." I started to grin as I lit my hand in a green blaze. Himiko looked at the fire with Awe.

"Will of Fire, my first Quirk, the power to force my will on others so long as I have a stronger will, as long as I wanted it more." I smirked and looked at her.

"I could force you to bend to my will simply by grabbing your head, I had broken many heroes with this Quirk. I quickly became His favorite student" I have found a new idol, a better one.

"my first kill, was a friend, I had beaten heroes and won battles, but kill? He was the first" I still could see his face when I looked my eyes, rage until his last breath.

"I became hooked to the feeling of blood, the rush of battle" I wanted to laugh, but the next part was no laughing matter.

"I heard he was dying, All Might had nearly killed him, he was a shadow of the Mn he was before I saw him. The idea of him dying tore at my heart….but his Quirk just dying with him? No I would not accept that" I clenched my first till I felt my blood.

"I killed everyone in the base with a group of Nomu's I have taken, and his last battle was with me" he was weak and broken, but still I had barely beat him, I was a bloodly mess when I finally landed my hand on his face.

"In the end, his ideals, his goals. They meant nothing compared to my iron will to be the best, to be strong. I forced him to give me his Quirk after I forced my Will onto him. And then I tore him apart" Himiko leaned into my chest and shivered.

"Ohh so romantic~ birth in blood and gore" I chuckled at her words, but she was right I had been reborn as All for One.

"That's why I must find this times All for One, He is one of the only people who has the raw power to kill me."

I wrapped my arms around the girl in my lap.

"I will give him a beautiful blood death"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirishima and Mina were standing across from me and Asui. We have picked a the broken city test area for this bout. I was happy they both agreed to this, a two on two match. We were both given a few minutes before hand to talk plans with our partner. Me and Asui had agreed to try to pull Mina away from Kirishima, I would take Kirishima head on, and Asui would keep Mina busy. It made sense, I had not way to counter her acid, but Asui could keep her distance and poke her out with her tongue.

We all agreed to start when the timer on my phone went off, now sitting with our bags near a tree. Kirishima matched me, shirtless with shorts meant for Boxers to wear. Mina wear something a little more showy then Asui, but it was the same concept, tank top and shorts. The tension was killing me, the moment that alarm went all, I had to take on someone who's Quirk was suited to take Kacchan on head on.

The alarm started to ring and the moment I heard the sound I reached my hand out and caught Asui's tongue as she threw me at Kirishima at high speed. I crashed hard into him sending us both tumbling away from the girls.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" Kirishima beamed at the move as we both got up and jumped at one and other. He had hardened before I had crashed into him. His arms felt like steel rods, and whenever he got a hit in, I felt the wind leave me. I was overpowered, but I was faster, and while he hit hard his fighting style was very straight forward, He punched. I was about to throw him around and weave in and out of his attack range. But I was barely hurting him, I need one or two big hits to do any real damage, while he only had to graze me to hurt me. Thinking fast I put as much space as I could between us before crouching much like Asui did, frog-like.

"ONE FOR ALL" I put power into my legs, looked at Kirishima as he stood in front of a ruined steel frame.

"FROG'S LEAP" I scream as I mimic Asui's leap, shooting out towards Kirishima faster than I could have if I jumped normally, far faster. I tackled him into the steel frame, I could even hear his hardened body crack under the force.

"NOT YET" I scream as I plant my feet firmly on the floor and tighten my grip on his body, lifting his up I slam him down in a German Suplex. My whole body vibrates from the shock of the move, but as I let go of his body he lazily slumps down, knocked out. I fall over on my ass in awe, I had knocked him out! I did it!

"boop" I turned to my right too slowly as I felt the burning hand of Mina grip my arm and before I could react I was thrown onto my back, Mina soon mounting me and punching my nose with her right fist. My eyes burned and my vision blurred as I smelled something acidic and bitter.

"Night Izuku" she grinned as she went to punch me again, too dazed to react I blacked out after the punch broke my nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came too, I was on a bed I had grown use to during my time here at U.A.

"IT WAS SO MANLY" I heard Kirishima yelling beside me, turning my head I saw the three of them talking. He was covered in bandages and Mina was nursing a black eye and Asui was wearing her school uniform while the others were still in their workout clothes.

"he leaped at me like a bullet, and SUPLEXED ME" he basically screamed the last part as he pounded his chest.

"I was out cold, ME! That was the best thing I have seen in weeks" he was filled with energy, something I lacked as I sat up.

"I did not think it would knock you out" I said sheepishly as I rub my neck. They smiled as I joined in the talk.

"who won?" I ask after move closer to the group.

"We did" Asui said, with a slight hint of bitterness.

"Only because I got distracted by frog boobs" Mina declared as she jumped to her feet grabbing her own chest. My face started turning red as I saw her, and thought of Asui.

"you burned my top" Asui pouted as she snapped at Mina.

"Worth the loss" she giggled, Kirishima laughing with her. I sighed at how easy going they were.

"what about you Izuku, tits or ass?" Mina was nearly in my lap as she had her hands on my knees, staring me in the eyes. I turn crimson and look away shaking.

"no way man, its about legs~" Kirishima jokes, as if to save me.

"aww a man of class" Mina looked at him with a silly grin.

"why thank you my lady"

"you are welcome dear sir" they laughed, not sure if this was flirting or just friendly banter.

"Izuku! You still have to answer" I shiver as she is now back to staring me down.

"I d-d-on't know" she was not happy with this answer.

"Ohh don't be lame, man up! What would you rather grab~ bouncing beautiful boobs or a nice tight ass" she leans in closer, basically pushing me over with her upper body. I start feeling dizzy, my mind is spinning and the words just float out.

"I like Butts" Mina happy at the answer jumps up in victory.

"Izuku is an ass man! Asui that's good news for you" she teases my fried as I try to pull my mind back to earth.

"have you been staring at my butt Mina?" Asui asks, ignoring the point of the statement.

"Yes" Mina answers in a heartbeat very playfully, but unlike the Mineta types, she comes off as charming and cute.

"I mean, Izuku you are with me right, Dat Ass!" mina, now with her arm around my shoulder pulls me closer as Asui turns to face me, as if I was gonna agree or disagree.

"I have a nice butt?" Asui asks, but I can hear the humor in her voice, she was teasing me. Suddenly lighten up I chuckle.

"That's not fair Asui, Teasing me like that" she giggled, leaving Kirishima and mina slightly confused.

"how did you know she was poking fun man? She sounds the same as always" Kirishima asked.

"you can hear it in her voice if you listen" I point out only to earn a gleeful cry from Mina.

"only her love can hear her heart~" Mina said while throwing her arms up dramatically. Kirishima following suit acted like he was wiping tears away,

"Young love, how beautiful" I give up and put my hand over my heart.

"Ohh no, you have caught our forbidden love" I laugh, being taken away with the mood. Asui simple puts her finger to her lips and watch as we go back and forth between the three of us.

"ohh wait man" Kirishima jumped up, slightly scaring me at his sudden jolt of energy.

"where did you think up that tackle!" he was nearly glowing when he asked. I blushed a little and rubbed my neck.

"Frog's leap was based on Tsu's leap, it makes for a good gap closer and it faster than I can go by jumping normally" I smiled as I recalled how well the leap worked, Kirishima barely had time to move before I had tackled him.

"Frog's leap?" Asui asked with interest in her voice,

"I was looking over the notes I took on you, and it just kinda dawned on me after reading about how your suit helps you use your legs to their fullest." Mina giggled as I talked about the girls legs, but Kirishima just asked.

"Notes?" I started to dig through my bag as Asui explained.

"he takes notes on heroes, very detailed" I pulled my book out and pass it to him as he starts reading his eyes light up.

"DO ME NEXT" Mina started laughing wildly at how he phrased it.

"ohh Please Izuku, do me also~" he giggled out, teasing both me and Kirishima at this point. But I was happy to hear this, I had wanted to take notes on them both.

"if you don't mind the questions and posing for a diagram" I smile, I felt really happy right now, I never would have guess so many people were cool with my notes.

"it does not take too long" Asui added.

We spent the rest of the time there talking about their Quirks, Mina was very animated during her posing. Kirishima was trying to looks manly no matter the pose.

It was a fun time, by the end I started to feel closer to all three of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Himiko, wanna do me a favor?" I ask, playing with the piece of clothing in my hand. She was pouting, but nodded.

"I need you to find the young me, let's call him Deku for now" I grinned as I stretch the item in my hand, causing her to pout more and look away flustered.

"why" it was cute to see her on her back foot. I started to grin as I held the item for her to see better.

"I was hoping to see how he is doing, maybe you will be as kind to him as you were to me, is he can live through your love" I chuckled as I kept playing with it.

"will you give them back if I say yes?" she had a small grin on, the item in my hands no longer mattered, she wanted to see Deku.

"ohh no, I like your panties, I am keeping this pair." I laughed as she pouted more, reaching for them. I had used a Quirk that let me let me hover items towards me if I could see them. It was a very special Quirk. It was my weakest yes, but it always reminded me of my mother.

 **Chapter 4, I was kinda at a block here, I wanted to just keep it light, start the next arc after this, but that left me with only about 4000 words. I will try to double that for the next chapter. thanks for anyone reading this far, I'd check your mental health if you are still following this.**


	5. The right choice part 1

His hand felt heavy on my shoulder. All Might stood with me, away from the crowd. My gut was twisted in knots, my shoulders tense.

"That's a hard thing to deal with." his words felt genuine, as if he had also felt this pain. He was trying to help, but keeping this secret from Asui was getting harder and as everyday went by it felt like I was betraying the trust she put in me. More than once I had to walk around the topic of my Quirk. All Might gently tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"A hero has to keep many Secrets from people they love, they have to know when telling someone would put himself at risk" I hung my head, he was right. If it got out that I was his successor I would put my mother in danger, and ask for unwanted attention from both villains and the media. And if people learned of All Might's failing health…

"and when keeping a secret would only harm everyone involved" I looked up in shock at my hero.

"but that's something you will have to learn for yourself. I trust you will make the right choice." The right choice, he was trusting me to do what was right.

"Thank you All Might, I will take it to heart" I smiled weakly at him, while this was a weigh off my shoulders, there was still the other topic that had to be brought up.

"All for One…" I whispers only to be patted on the back.

"Now is not the time, we will have time to talk about them later. You need to get ready for this challenge young Midoriya" my heart dropped a little, them.

"ok" I smile, always smile when faced with danger and strife. I straighten my back out and boldly make my way to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I smiled brightly as I flashed my ticket, gaining access to the seating area in the Arena. Himiko following me with a gleeful grin. She was more chomping on popcorn, even before we were near our seats.

"so why are we here?" The girls willingness to go with the flow with no information was mind boggling.

"I want to see who my classmates are, I only saw two of them last time and I left before All Might got there" I had not heard anything about me in the new, just that the attack was lead by a group of Villains. I needed to take notes on the Heroes-to-be that I would be bound to see more and more. Himiko was here so she could see Deku and his friends, I wanted her to have a reason to get close to him, and what was better than a fangirl.

"Aww, you would make a cute Schoolboy" she giggled making me sigh.

"The me here IS a schoolboy" she threw a fistful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well yea, but I have yet to suck his-"

"STOP" I started rubbing my neck, turning beat red as she almost said that in public.

"You are cutely shy when you are not the one flirting" she had a point, I was utterly fine hitting on woman. I was use to it after my years with the League of Villains in my world, but when faced with being flirted with or teased I still got flushed and tense.

"well, It comes with not having any lady friends till I was an adult" I huffed. My first female friend was Himiko of my time, and that was when I was 16 when I was sent to get her to join.

"I wonder if the other you is this shy". he most likely was, after all he most likely only just made female friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deku!" Ochako ran over to me as I walked muttering about everything I had talked over with All Might.

"H-hey Ochako" she was already very close as she shaking her fists in excitement. Tenya walked close behind, arm movements very animated. With training and school it had been a bit since we all got to talk.

"how have you been?" a lot of my stress started to melt away, I had a lot of friends who would be there for me. My smile started to widen as I looked at my first friends I had made here.

"I have been very well, Thank you very much" Tenya was the first to answer, as movement crazy as usually.

"Great, but been lonely without you, what have you been up to?" I rubbed my neck, having a ping of guilt for having left them out of the training.

"I have been training, fighting with a few of my classmates and sharpen my hand to hand skills." I had a slight blush as I explained, feeling bad that they only learned about this today. Tenya nodded proudly, clearly happy at my drive to be better. Ochako looked at me in a mix of awe and… unease? Both amazed at my training effort and nervous about something.

"A model student, I must follow your lead and push myself even farther than I have been, I am proud of you my friend" Tenya's praise had lightened Ochako, she looked happy again. She must just be nervous, we all were. Some of us were under prepared, other had a family watching, I had the weight of All Might's legacy on my shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first game was a race of sorts, kinda boring. Himiko was still munching away at her food, barely caring about the heroes-to-be as they started the race.

I kept my eye out for my other self, I assumed he would win by a landslide with THAT power. It stilled annoyed me, I had to claw my way up with no Quirk to take the power I had, but he was chosen by All Might and was given the power to be what we wanted to be; A hero.

"that chilly boy is really leaving them in his dust huh?" Himiko seemed to dislike the fact that the race was one noted, it lacked the explosive energy that made things worth watching.

"yes, he seems to be the strongest they have, I was hoping for more BOOM in my race" I reached for some of Himiko's popcorn only to have my hand swatted away. I growled at her but she simply stuck her tongue out and kept eating.

"I am the boss here" I said reaching again, meeting a small knife in my palm. She had hidden a knife on her? I told her not to do anything stupid.

"put that away" I huff as I watch my hand bleed onto her popcorn, not that she cared that the blood was there. She pouted and pulled it away and slide it into a sheath in her sock, how did she get that pass the weapon check at the gate?

I chose to forget about it and looked back to the screen to see a kid flying through the sky, propelling himself forward with explosions from his hands. My heart started to race as I watched him get closer and closer to the ice boy, his grin sending shivers down my spine.

"Kacchan" I softly uttered his name, reliving all the times we had spent together, up to his bloody dying face. This was this times Kacchan, alive and well. I tried to control myself, but I started to chuckle softly as I felt the need to kill him, to rip him apart. I wanted to watch him die again, prove him wrong! I was stronger, I was the winner!

"Babe, you are gonna get noticed" Himiko said, snapping me out of my bloodlust. She was right, I had to calm down, I would always have later to kill him. Trying to find something else to draw my mind away from Kacchan, I saw him;Me.

He was digging up the Mines in the last stage, and stockpiling them in front of him. I looked on in wonder, What was his plan, why had he not used his quirk once so far, was not trying? But what happened next lit a fire in me.

Deku had made a small pile of Mines and puled on them using a metal arm of a smaller robot like a body-board. And with a beautiful puff of pink smoke he was sent flying, riding the board to the finish line, only slowing down as he neared the two leads. It had been exciting, but it was clear that when he landed it would not be enough to win, I sighed as the mood started to die down. Deku was not done however, planting his feet on the shoulders of the two boys, he smashed the metal board onto a mine in front of them. The explosion blew the two back a little, but he rode the explosion towards the finishing line and I watched in awe as Deku, who had not once used his Quirk during this whole race:won. My heart was pounding, my hands shaking and I even found myself cheering him on. Even Himiko was looking on with a light in her eyes as she stared lovingly at the other me, totally in shock at the events that had happened.

"That was you right? That was All for One?" I smiled at her, like a child seeing their hero for the first time she looked up at the boy on the T.V.

"No, he is Izuku Midoriya, while we share a name, he has a different Quirk, in fact his is the polar opposite to mine: One for All" He had made for a good show, I wanted to see more, what was my limits as a hero? Would he be able to meet me as an equal one day or even surpass me?

Would I have made for a better hero or Villain?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next challenge was proven just as exciting as the race, even if the other had not placed first. The chilly boy had won that match with three people I did not care about.

The first was a girl I had killed to gain her Quirk, Momo something or other.

The second was a blond boy who discharged electric shocks, he was utterly unknown to me. But finally was someone he did know, well in name anyhow. He was Tenya, the younger brother of Ingenium, and the last of that line whom had been killed by Stain. Deku had made it, only by the grace of a bird man with a shadow Quirk. He had noticed two girls with him too.

One who had the power to control gravity and one who just seem to build stuff. I had been a bit pissed that he had female friends before me, and it seems a few.

Kacchan had made it through too, with help from people I did not care about, the only one that stood out was a cute girl.

Lastly Froppy had made it through, in a slightly annoying way. She clearly had been controlled by a wild haired boy. He had done that to all his team. But still Froppy was in the finals and I liked that.

"That girl was the one that beat your ass right?" Himiko seemed very interested in the frog girl.

"Are you into girls too?" I joked, still a little pissed that she had been teasing me.

"yes, but I am more into the fact that she beat you" I made a mental note that Himiko was bi, then I corrected her.

"A stronger and better Her did, only after I had killed All Might and a city block." I still felt the pain of her tongue as it whipped me around the city.

The T.V. flashed to life as the matches were already made.

The first was Deku versus that wild haired mind control boy.

The second was Froppy versus the cute pink skinned acid girl

The third was the chilly boy versus some kid who shot tape out of his arms.

The fourth was Tenya versus the gadget girl.

The fifth was the shock kid versus some girl with thorns for hair.

The sixth was Momo versus the birdboy with his dark shadow monster.

The seventh was a pair of boys with basically the same Quirk

Finally the last match was the gravity girl vs Kacchan.

It was take half and hour or so to set everything up, so I had chosen to get some popcorn as my ally had make a point of not letting me have any of hers. On my way to the snack shack I had passed a heroine I recalled from my time.

"Mount lady!" I grinned happily as I waved her down, pulling a notebook out of my hand before she noticed me. I had always wanted her autograph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was alone in the waiting room. My chest was tight and my skin felt like it was crawling. I had barely passed the last test, loosing the lead and almost costing my friends their spot in the final tournament. I had tried so hard to get stronger, but it was silly of me to assume no one else would do the same thing.

I reached for the glass of water as I tried to clear my head, I had to get ready for a fight. I knew nothing about his Quirk, and he seem to do very well in the cavalry battle. Asui had been on his team, but he had not gotten to speak to her, the rush to get ready for battle had kept him from telling her he was happy she made it this far, and if she won that he hopped they could have a fun match.

I steeled myself, I had to win! I had All Might rooting for me, Asui waiting for out bout and I had yet to make the world know that I was here. I had to win, I had too much to lose if I failed.

I stood up as the light over the door flashed on, letting me know that the battle was ready. My first fight to prove my right to being All Might's prodigy. With my nerves calmed I made my way to the ring, and to my first Victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The size of the crowd was slightly scary, heroes and normal people watched in joy as we made it to the ring. The eyes were on me now, I had to pull this off.

Midnight spoke to the crowd, hyping them up, as my eyes stared into the eyes of my opponent for this battle: Hitoshi Shinso. He looked tired, unkept and bored, but his eyes still held the same fire we all had as we fought for the top spot. I was not the only one who had to win, it was more then just a battle of blows, our two wills were on display.

"And so both of you are ready?" Midnight asked, her small whip pointing at me then Hitoshi, both of us nodded at her.

"Then I wish you both luck, and with that, FIGHT" she swung her whip to the floor signaling us to fight.

I kept my body low and waited for him to make a move, trying to figure out his would have been silly to charge in blindly if he could do something like like shoot me with lasers. I needed to know what he could do before I made a solid plan.

"you know that frog girl yea?" he asked, no malice or rudeness in his voice, just a question in the middle of our battle. It was odd to bring her up, but she had been on his team, maybe she said something about me.

"Asui?" as the words left my mouth I felt the hold on my own body fade. I stood there, tense and rigid. I was unable to move my body of my own will, only able to watch as he looked at me slightly sad and said.

"I am sorry, but you need to walk out of the ring" as he spoke those words my body started to turn away from him, forcing me to look at the edge of the ring. I had been screaming for my body to stop as my legs started to move, slowly but with little hesitation in my stride. I watched in horror as I was walking away, all my hopes and dreams shattered by a few words. Was this over already? Asui would never get to face me after this, Mom had to watch at home as I walked away from my dream and All Might had put his faith in me, for nothing. I looked at the hallway I had came from, knowing that it was where my body was heading.

It started as a flicker, maybe a figure maybe a trick of the light. Then it became more clear, visible to me but still hard to make heads or tails out of the shape. As I neared the end of the ring they were clear, people. I could not see any real features to tell who they were, besides All Might's eyes on one of them. They stared at me, at first I felt scared, but a rush of power filled my body as they looked to me. My fingers lit up with a familiar power as they intensified, colors swirling and eyes glowing.

I felt a slight feeling of control, I had gained control over my fingers, and with it a light of hope. I used all my power and set off my fingers, the wind pushing away from me sweep over the crowd. I felt the blood dripping out of my broken fingers as I turned to the man who had nearly ended our battle. His Quirk was to control people, judging by how it happened after I answered him he must have to ask the target a question.

I gritted my teeth and started to march to him, slow at start as my legs were stiff, but son I was running at him.

"are you mad!" he yelled at me as out bodies clashed, weakly he pushed at me trying to stop me from pushing him towards the rings edge.

"I bet you lived an easy life, with a Quirk like that" He barked, I winced as I recalled how hard my life had been with no Quirk.

"You were blessed with a heroic powerful Quirk, you don't know what it is like to have your dream taken away just because you don't meet the needs to be a hero" he growled, pulling my hair and punching my temple in rage and despair as he got no answer out of me.

"how can you stop me now, I need to do this, I need to-" He stopped when I pushed him out of the ring. Panting he stared at me, with eyes that painted the picture of a broken man. Midnight pulled my arm up and started to get the crowd to cheer for me, all the while Hitoshi walked away. I felt my body grow tense, I had to say something, I knew his pain. I could not explain how I did to him, but I knew his pain. I breath in deep, my lungs fill and I turn to him.

"YOU CAN BE A HERO" I scream at him forcing him to wince and looked back to me, panting I started again.

"I believe in you, you can be a hero" he smiled, softly but still a smile.

"what's your name again?" I grinned, happy that I had been able to reach him.

"Izuku Midoriya" I answer, and then tense up as I lose control of my body. He laughs softly at me.

"do your best Izuku" he left me with those words as he walked away, with time no longer caught in his own despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I growled at the match that had just ended. I was angry, pissed, I was fucking furious! He had touched me, I felt a ping of joy as he said the words I longed for as a child. He was becoming the type of hero I had looked up to, He was all I wanted to be, and that angered me. What had I done wrong? What made him worthy of all this and I was thrown away only ever picked up by the thing I use to fear; Villains.

I felt a finger prob my cheek and saw Himiko rubbing her finger on me. I gave up and smiled at her cutely annoying poking. She was looking at me with puppy dog eyes, almost like she was pleading with me.

"I am hungry" she said reaching for my popcorn. I was tempted to deny her, but I caved in to her cuteness and passed her the bag. She grabbed it and started to dig in, gleefully shoving it in her face. She was rather cute with her greed. Happy with her prize she rests her head on my shoulder as she kept eating. She was warm, and I was enjoying the her closeness.

Looking away from the cute girl cuddling into me, I looked at the start of the next match, Froppy was toe to toe with the cute pink girl. I was feeling bad for Froppy, her opponent was a bad match for her, her tongue would be useless. I patted Himiko's head as I watched the battle start.

The battle was a show to behold, Froppy had closed the gap fast and started a fury of kicks, making sure to avoid her opponents hands and feet. It was smart, keep hitting the boy, and avoid any part that could shoot acid. It was not a perfect plan, the pink had landed a few good hits, but in the end Froppy was able to win with a knee to the chin.

With the battle over I look over to the girl glued to my side. She was more interested in rubbing her face on my arm than whatever had happened in the battle.

"we got some time before any match that I care about, lets grab a bite"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I smiled as I sat in the waiting room. The next battle was with Asui, the fact that it was her made it all much more easy. Not the fight itself, but the tension. Asui was not some scary new or grim fighter, but my friend who would give it her all. I would get the same thrill of her and me trading blows. I had found it rather enjoyable to fight her, it felt less and less like fighting and more and more like a dance. I shake my head, I would have time to enjoy the fight during.

The light flashed, letting me know to go to the ring. The fight was starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood there grinning, Asui across from me. The air was without tension, this was a fight between friends without the fear of hurting the others pride.

"Are you both ready for the match?" Midnight asked her hand on her hip and a sweetly teasing smile on her lips, she seemed to like this match up more than she had the last few. I nodded at her as Asui followed suit. Midnight lifted her whip into the air, the crowd went silent as they drank up the seconds of peace before fists would fly.

"FIGHT" with the fall of her whip we both charged at the other, meting in the middle of the ring Asui opened we her right foot aimed at my temple. I had saw through it however and grabbed her ankle with both my hands. She shot her tongue out and hit me in the neck, forcing me to let her go and gasp for air.

She pushed the attack as I tried to catch my breath. She slammed her palm into my ribs, pain shot though my body as she landed her hit. She had landed two good hits on me, I had to get her away and regain my composure. I gritted my teeth and pulled my fist back, forcing the flow of power into my arm. Asui noticed this and lunged into me, basically hugging me, her hand gripping my wrist like a vice. I was in a bad spot, he had ensured I could not throw my punch. I moved my free arm to her gut and charged my finger as I flicked her stomach.

"Smash" she flew away from me after I landed the hit, freeing me from her hold. She was smart, using her tongue to anchor herself to the ring. We panted as we stared the other down. I went over a few plans to win, I had been coming up with a move based off Kirishima habit of smashing his firsts together as he used his Quirk. I would need to make sure after I use it that I would be close enough to press the attack.

Asui was the first to catch her breath and crouched down and leaped at me. I went to roll away but was too slow reacting and felt her head hit my gut. I stood my ground and grabbed her shoulders and started kneeing her chest. I only let go because she started whipping my back with her tongue, even ripping parts of my costume.

I pushed her away from me and winced at the back pain. She gave me little time before she rushed me again. My movements were rigid from the fresh pain in my back, she took advantage of that and kneed my gut, causing me to double over. She whispered softly into my ear causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"Try not to moan" before I could try to move away I was flung onto the group and my hand was grabbed by the wrist, her legs pressed against my chest and I was caught in an armbar. She started to tighten her grip right away and I felt the pressure build, along with a dull pleasure. I was blushing madly as I tried to find a way to get out of this before she broke my arm, or I moaned.

Taking a note from a red haired friend of mine I went with the most straightforward and 'mainly' plan. I lifted my legs up and with some effort I slammed them onto the ground and forced my body up. Standing with Asui wrapped around my arm I swing my captured arm onto the floor, smashing her back onto the ring. She let out a groan and let out of me.

I mounted her and charged my hands up and clapped them in front of her face. The sound was enough to yelp in pain and cover her ears. She still tried to fight back, whipping her tongue out and wrapping it around my neck, it felt like my windpipe was squeezed shut. I acted on instinct at this point and headbutted her, causing blood to gush out of her nose. She let go of my neck, but I still saw the fight in her eyes, I winced at how hurt she looked but I had to knock her out. She opened to mouth and shot her tongue out in a last ditch attack.

Only to have her tongue softly touch my lips before she passed out. I looked down, my stomach fluttering as I felt the wetness on my lips. Looking at the passed out face of my friend I tried to explain why it ended with that, was she aiming for my lips? Was she too dizzy to aim?

My arm was grabbed and lifted up by Midnight, her face glowing with joy, licking her lips. I did not fight back as she pulled me to my feet and faced the crowd.

"Lets hear it for the kid! A VICTORY WITH A KISS" I jumped at her bold statement, shaking me head violently as she giggled.

"sh-she was attacking me, not kissing" I shouted as if my weak voice would reach the crowd, Midnight simply started to shake her head.

"it is not good for a man to ignore a woman's plead for love, Be a man and accept her feelings with all your might, go on now young man and find the pleasures of flesh with your lovely lady" I nearly passed out as she just said that with no hint of shame. In fact she was looking like she could not be happier, she was enjoying my torment!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was resting in the bed in the medical room. My body was still sore, but I had only cracked my wrist and arm bones. After a visit from a busy Recovery Girl I was just ordered to rest to recover my stamina.

Asui was in the bed beside me. I had avoided looking at her, my lips still warm from the possible kiss. We sat in silence, I was not even sure if she was awake. After what felt like hours I finally spoke up.

"How do you view your tongue?" I asked, turning my head to see her looking at me with her straight face. She put her finger to her lips, something she had done many times but now it made me notice her lips and how they looked soft.

"besides a weapon, the same as you see your tongue, unless you have an odd view of tongues" she slipped her tongue out and slowly moved it closer to me.

"what do you see my tongue as? I have noticed you looking at it. But unlike most looks, you don't look at it with any hint of disgust" she had an odd hint of something in her voice, it was smooth and silky. I was looking at her tongue, as it grew closer to my face.

"disgust?" I could not understand why people would think her tongue gross, I honestly found it rather attractive. she ran her tongue up my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine.

"you don't seem to mind when I grab you with it." she said while licking my cheek. I tried to think of some kind of answer, but the shivers her tongue sent down my spine made it hard to think.

"Izuku, do you like tongues?" Asui asked me straight out, no hint of disgust or malice in her voice and I was shocked when my answer just slipped out.

"Yes" I liked the feel of her tongue, it's wet and strong push as it touched me. I waited for some kinda answer, maybe her getting nervous about her tongue near me, or her anger that I would have those feelings about my friends tongue. But she just kept licking my cheek, I was gonna ask why she had not stopped, but I just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling.

"when you and me fight, you sweat a lot" I started to get a sinking feeling in my gut as I heard her talking about the fact I sweat a lot.

"whenever I grab you or hit you with my tongue I taste it" I was freaking out inside, not sure how to react to the fact that she knew what my sweat tasted like, was she trying to tell me I tasted awful.

"I really enjoy it." she sounded… embarrassed. She was even slightly red.

"I learned one of your interests, so there is one of mine" I nodded softly and could only answer with.

"thank you" we both turned away from the other and the air was filled with tension, but not the same kind of tension I felt during battle. Time passed slowly, I listened to Tsuyu's breath as I started to copy her breathing, breathing in when she does and out with her. I was enjoying this, the tension was still in the air, but as we both breathed in unison I slowly felt my eyes close. I fell asleep listening to Tsuyu's breathing.

 **was gonna go on longer than this, but I felt it was better to split this into two chapters. starting to feel the rush writing fade a little, so I am gonna start a smaller One Punch Man fanfic, just to keep me from burning myself out on just one story. anyhow, thank you to however are still reading. I worry about your mental health, but thanks for going crazy reading my shit.**


	6. The right choice part 2

The sounds of people walking and talking were echoing through the hallway. The world outside the two of us seem to move on, not caring for the tension that hung over me and Todoroki. My classmate had dragged me here and to my surprise told me he thought I was tied to All Might, yet did not care how, just that I was a enemy he had to beat. I listened with a heavy heart at his story of how his father had only had him to be the best, of his hate of his fathers power.

"I can't lose, I understand what you are saying, and I see you mean it. I can't just watch my dreams die here Todoroki" I had been very blunt in my answer, I knew he would not be happy if I did not try, but he also had to know that I would beat him.

He simply nodded and left me there with my eyes cast down. His fathers power? I have hated the way he talked about his Quirk, about himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I walked into my waiting room, I still had hours left, but I felt lost. My mind kept going over Todoroki's story, of his hate and anger. I had to win, but the more I thought about beating him as he was now, the more it made me sick.

I sat down, my hands covering my face as I tried to tell myself that I had to win, even if it meant beating the half broken hero to be. I was holding the future of All Might, I was his legacy. But my heart was telling me I was wrong, but what choice did I have?

The door opened slowly and I was greeted by the familiar figure of Tsuyu, my heart skipping a beat as I must have looked horrible to her right now, sweaty and stressed. But I would be lying if I did not cheer up the moment I saw her face.

"you look down" she was on the money as usually, I smiled weakly at her and she sat next to me.

"I am." I looked at her face, straight as usually. She held her finger to her lips and looked as if she were deep in thought, I enjoyed just looking at her as I waited for her to say something.

"You will make the right choice" she said, a smile forming on her lips.

"How do you know there even is a choice?" he chuckled sadly.

"because it is you, I am sure whatever the issue this, you have a choice on how to deal with it, and you will choice what is needed" I looked at her, happy she was here.

"I guess, but what if I choice wrong?" she simply looked at me like I was some kinda idiot for saying that.

"you always make the right choice, it is part of being you" she looked at the clock on the wall and frowned at me.

"you have at least two hours before you even need to get ready, why are you wasting your free time doing this?" she scolded me, forcing me to rub my neck.

"I was gonna try and take a nap, but I can't keep my eyes closed, the world is too loud." I had tried a few times, but I could not get any shut eye after talking to Todoroki, the last time I got any sleep with after my match with Tsuyu.

Tsuyu put her finger to her lips and after a moment patted her lap. I looked at her, questioning why she would think of that, but her eyes told me I had no say in this. Accepting this I plopped my head onto her lap. I had to admit, it was relaxing, her soft thighs acted well as a pillow and the warmth started to lure me into closing my eyes.

"you always do the ring thing for others, but you tend to push yourself very hard. I have seen you break your body to help others. Let someone you helped, help you." I tried to listen to her, but my eyelids grew heavy as my want to stay awake grew weaker. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was Tsuyu's hand brushing my hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My eyes opened slowly, my body felt relaxed and my mind at ease. I still was worried about the fight and what I should do, but it did not feel like it was tearing me apart.

"thank you" I said softly as I sat up. Tsuyu smiled at me while holding a small note and a box.

"you got fanmail while you were napping" she handed me the note first and I looked at it in amazment, I had a fan? I eagerly opened the note and read it.

 _Dear Izuku_

 _I saw your match with lady Froggy Frog and I was blow away._

 _I am cheering for you forever now, I will wait for the day you are a hero!_

 _I hope you give it your all!_

 _Your fan: Himi_

 _P.S. I am a totally sexy schoolgirl_

After the P.S. was some lipstick mark. I turned red at the fact I got fanmail, and that it was from a girl, who was hitting on me!

"you seem happy" Tsuyu snapped me out of my day dream and I grinned.

"I have a fangirl" I laughed as I heard myself say that. Tsuyu handed me the box, not saying anything as she did. I happily took it and opened it up, then closed it as fast as I could and nearly turned a new shade of red.

"Ohh?" Tsuyu placed her finger to her lips as she watched my reaction.

"what was in it?" I tensed as she asked and went from red to ghostly white.

"nothing, wrong person." I held the box tightly, not wanting it to open up near Tsuyu. She looked at my hands and back to me.

"You are hiding something" I forced out a odd laugh and patted her back, my face looking away from her.

"You are funny Tsu." she made a small croak then swiped the box out from my hands. I shrieked and tried to dive in to get gain the box, only to have her to stand up letting me land on the ground. Before I could get up again she sat on me and wrapped her tongue around my wrists.

"Tsu, don't do it. Trust me, it is not for innocent eyes" I was melting down inside, praying that I would meld into the ground and disappear from this moment. But my pleads only fueled Tsuyu's need to see what was in the box. She slowly started to open it, I tried my best to get away but my hands bound and her butt on my back made that impossible without breaking the whole room. I heard the box creak open and I felt like I would rather be dead.

"Underwear" I yelped as she said that, pulling out a white pair of panties.

"she send you her underwear" her voice sounded soft yet bitter. I tried to form words to answer her, but all I did was croak, a weak shaky croak.

"this is also one of your things?" I smashed my face onto the ground and groaned.

"I see," she stayed on me, pushing her herself down on me hard causing me to moan softly as I felt her butt push my air out of my lungs. I wish I could stop breathing right now.

"kinda plain, no cute patterns and white" she said as she put them back in the box.

"Mine are better" my mind started to race as it filled with questions. I groaned as I realized I was trying to figure out what kind of panties my friend was wearing.

"maybe if you win, I will give you mine. I mean that is a good motivator right?"

"Please Tsu, I cant take the teasing anymore, I didn't know she would send her panties, this is my first fangirl" I just wanted this crazy moment to pass and return to getting ready for my fight.

She patted my head and stood up letting my hands go.

"she is your second fangirl" I weakly made my way up back up to a sitting position. I shook my hands and looked at my friend as she sat straight faced.

"I had a fangirl before this? This is new to me. I guess my mom is a fan, but that's kinda cheating" my mother would always be my biggest fan. Tsuyu looked a me as chuckled at me.

"I mean me, I have been your fan ever since the moment you leaped off that boat screaming" I turned crimson at the praise. I just did what a hero should do, I helped people.

"That is silly, what else would I have done? I was just doing what was right, as you did when you saved me before" I rubbed the back of my neck, it was odd to be told that a fellow hero to be looked up to me already.

"that." I looked at her dumbfounded as she said a single word. What did she mean by 'that'. seeing my confusion she continued.

"you did not even think, you did what was right at the moment purely because it was. You did not acted like that for any other reason besides that it was what a hero should do" I was heating up second by second as she heaped on the praise. But her words filled me with pride at the same time, I happy she saw me in such a great way.

I always did the right thing, for the fact that it was the right thing.

"I think I made my choice" I smiled, it had all seemed so hard before, but it was so clear now. I would do what a hero would do.

"I assumed as much" she stated as she stood up and made her way to the door. I would miss having her here, but I also needed to reflect on my new goal.

"good Luck Izuku" she left me with those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension in the air was beyond anything I faced in my last two matches, the only thing I could compare it to was seeing my other self, and his overpowering presence. Todoroki was like that, his every being made me shiver. I clenched my fists, I would not be scared, I had to be strong here.

"Can I hear you both say you are ready?" Midnight was as chipper as ever, with a hint of something more seductive as was usually with her.

"I am" Todoroki spoke with even and strong words, he was almost unfazed by the battle.

"I am ready Midnight" I spoke with as much strength as I could, thinking back to Tsuyu and her praise.

"Ohhh young Midoriya." she looked like she had just seen a cute puppy, was my resolve amusing?

"ok then, we will start the fight…NOW" she brought her small whip to the ground and the moment the sound was heard I was faced with a wall of ice creeping towards me. I lifted my arm and flicked at the ice, blowing it away. My finger was broken, I was scared if I only used a little bit of my power the ice would have swallowed me. I was ready to break my fingers for this match.

He had built a pillar of ice behind him, it was clear if I had used my arm I would have ended the match right there. I let out my breath as I stared him down, waiting for his next attack. And he answered my stare with a second wall of ice coming for me. I once again blasted it away, giving up my second finger to do so. He let out a small breath, annoyance or his Quirk draining him, not sure what it was. Again he shot his ice wall at me, and again I killed one of my fingers to break it. I started questioning if he was even getting tired, but I started to notice ice creeping up just arm, and his body shivering. I had a chance, I just had to out last him.

Once more he let loose the wall, but this time I lost sight of him as he did. I broke the wall and noticed the ice stairs he had made, he was above me. I jumped back as he landed with a fury of ice, but he was not done. He reached for me and I saw his ice grab onto me and creep up my leg. I readied my finger but my body started to move on its own and I let my hand clench into a fist and I pushed everything I had into one large smash, blowing the ice away and sending him tumbling into a ice blockade he had set up to catch him.

"what was that? A warning to not get close?" he was truly perfect, his timing, reasoning and power. I never had a chance did I? he looked at his father in the stands, forgetting about me for the moment.

"that was nice, thank you, I am sure this will make it clear to him. I am sorry" he let his ice creep out to finish me. I felt a burning feeling in my gut, I knew it was not the fear I had felt earlier; it was rage. I had watched my friends give it their all, Tsuyu had thrown all she had at me, Ochako had tried her best when faced with an opponent that seemed unstoppable. And I was willing to break myself to win, but he casually looked away, as if his father was the real opponent. For the first time in the match, my weak smile turned into a stained growl.

"Where are you looking" I hissed at him as I used my broken finger to break the ice and send a massive shock wave towards him. My hand was covered in my blood, my body screamed for me to stop and just pass out. But my burning rage kept me standing.

"you have not put a single scratch on me." I let out my hot breath as I stared at him.

"you are shaking, if you are hellbent on only giving this half of what you have, then I will destroy you"

"did my father buy you off" he snapped at me, letting loose a slow flurry of ice, ones I only had to jump away from.

"I don't give a damn about him, I am angry at you" he growled at me and charged at me, too angry to think about what he was doing. The moment he jumped at me I stepped towards him and clenched my broken fingers into a fist, thinking of a weak hit, one that would hit but not kill him. I let loose a smash into his gut and he flew away from me landing within the ring. He stood back up, his hand covering his gut, I heard a few people muttering about how he had been hit.

"if you think you can call yourself a hero, when you put on this show of disrespect to everyone who fought their hearts out, then I will end that facade" I ran at him, my body struggling to not fall over. I roared as I landed a second hit on him, but the price was my broken arm frozen. I screamed as my the pain of a frozen limb shot through me.

"I WILL WIN WITHOUT HIS CURSE" he spat out, his body shaking, his body beaten and weak. But his eyes were filled with a burning that kept him moving. His words just made me angrier, my body tensed and I started to answer his rage with my own.

"IT'S YOUR QUIRK, YOURS NOT HIS" I watched his face pale, his rage fade away and his eyes water. The next few moments seem to last forever before I was greeted with a bright light, and a burning warmth.

Todoroki was one fire, his flames gave off an insane amount of heat, melting the ice coating him.

"I want to be a hero too" he stood there. Flames licked off his face and shoulder while ice formed around his feet. I could not help but smile at the flames he had hated so much suddenly freed.

"Why… of all the times to smile, you do when it is clear you are beaten" he returned my smile and while his was weak and unsure, it was still genuine.

"I am crazy I guess" I said, filling my legs and arm with my Quirk, I knew we had to clash once more, one more attack. He put pressure on his right foot and breathed out.

"I can't ensure what happens next" and with that he let put an ever growing pillar of ice that was closing in on me. I leaped pass it, readying my fist for my last punch. He lifted his arm, a blindly display of fire and heat following. As we grew closer to our clash he uttered softly.

"Thank you" and after that it all fades to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been awake for an hour or so, I could not force myself to rest. My attention had been glued to my hand for the full time I had been awake. My broken twisted hand, scarred and ugly. I had known that I risked permanent damage, but it was a different story to see that damage. I heard someone at the door and quickly hide my hand under the blanket.

"Midoriya" All Might walked in, no longer in his buffed form. I felt a wave of guilt, as I had just failed to do what he needed, I failed to be number one.

"Hello" I weakly looked away from him, I was scared to see my hero's face.

"I heard about your hand" his words were heavy. I winced at the mention of my hand.

"I can still use it, so that is fine" looked at him, a weak smile on my face as I did not want him to beat himself up over my choices. I was shocked to see his face was not that of disappointment, but of sober pride.

"If you had the chance, would you change how you fought Todoroki?" he asked, no anger in his words. I would have liked to think it over, but I did not.

"No. He needed my help" I jumped a little when All Might started to laugh, I had steeled myself for him telling me it was foolish or stupid. But he just laughed, a light and happy laugh.

"I was foolish, I forced the stress of my legacy onto you. I made you promise you would do everything in your power to win and how the world you were there, and your drive to be a hero threw it all away when you saw a fellow hero in need." I watched as my Hero held his head in his palms.

"I was once more reminded what being a hero meant, You chose to give up your chance of winning… to save someone with your smile" he stood up and started to leave, but when he got to the door he turned to me and added a few words that left me in tears.

"I was wrong when I said you could be a hero, you have proven to me today that you have always been a hero, you just need to get better" I was so happy, I had never thought I would be called a hero my All Might. I started wiping my tears away.

The door opened once more, but this time a shirt frog like girl stepped in. I smiled at her as I wiped away what was left of my tears with both my hands.

"Hello Tsu" she looked horrified, as if she had just watched me get stabbed. I mentally curse myself as I quickly try to hide my scarred hand, only to have her tongue grab a hold of my wrist and keep it out in the open.

"it is not that bad Tsu, it is nothing. I never had pretty hands anyhow so its all okay" I start nervously laughing as she gets closer. My heart sank as she reached out and touched my deformed hand, gentle as if she was scared she would break it.

"Tsu, I am fine" I wiggled my fingers to show her they stilled moved.

"I knew what could happen, I made this choice" she started to nod, but still her face showed how much it bothered her. I felt like I had to clear this air, maybe a joke?

"I gu-guess I don't get my prize then? I did lose after all" I laughed stupidly as I cursed myself for opening with a joke about her panties. She looked away from my hand, a soft smile on her lips to my relief.

"that is true, maybe next time" I grinned, I was happy she was no longer worried over my hand.

"But then again, you did do what you set out to do. Maybe I should give you a prize" I flared up at her words, I did not know how to answer. Was I gonna be gifted her panties? No, she must be teasing me, but that's not how she sounds when she teases me.

"wh-what" I finally was able to get something out and it was a single word. She put her finger to her lips and looked at me with a soft smile.

"yes, you should be rewarded" I waved my free hand in a fit of embarrassment.

"Wait Tsu, I should really try and get to sleep and maybe this should wait till we are not in a public place" I pleaded with her. But I had been wrong, she was not handing me her panties. She leaned in and hugged me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I was nervous at first, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, and leaned back as I dragged her into the bed with me. I should be embarrassed, but I felt like all my pain melted away when she was in my arms.

"can… we stay like this for a bit?" I asked as she moved to get fully on the bed.

"okay" we laid in bed, holding onto one and other until we both feel asleep clinging to the other.

 **that is the end of this arc. part of me is pissed i skipped so much, but I really want to get pass this to the hero killer arc.**

 **the next chapter will be just about the ship, and letting the characters breath before the next arc.**


	7. crack of the whip

The gentle breeze carried alone the voices of students as they chatted about what they would do, who they wanted to sign with and other small thing. The sun shined brightly as the heat hung in the dry air. A few feet away however, was me. I had spend the last 43 and a half minutes going over possible teams of me and my fellow students.

I had finally gotten a teacher to make time and agree to be the opponent for a training bout, and I was told 5 people were needed or there was no challenge. Midnight was the person in question, and she was possible one of the best choices for this. She was well known for her Quirk, but many people did not know she was a force to fear when it came to close combat. That mixed with the risk of ripping her clothes made her a great opponent to force me and others to come up with a solid plan.

So far I had me and Tsuyu, Kacchan had turned me down. I had to think with a plan in mind, I cant just choose who I know how to fight with. Tsuyu made sense, our teamwork was solid and her tongue made it easier for her to attack without getting in range of Midnight's sleeping Quirk, plus she could pull me back if I was in danger of getting caught in her Quirk.

Mina, while I enjoyed working with her, was a bad choice over all due to how her Quirk worked on clothe. She would either be without her Quirk or leaving Midnight full of opening for her Quirk to work.

Tenya was also a no. I thought at first maybe he would work, but he would not work as well in the forest area we had agreed to use. In a more open area, he would had been a great choice for a hit and run tactic.

Mineta was… no.

Ochako was a tough one. Her Quirk gave me a lot of room to make great plans, but she would have troubled keeping up in the tight knitted woods, and would be an easy target for someone like Midnight who was famous for picking on the weakest in the group.

I needed people who were fast, could move about freely in the woods and had good defence. We had to be able to work well together and each person needed to be able take the lead if one of us falls.

"you seem to be lost in the sky bro" Kirishima said, patting my back to snap me out of it. I looked up at my friend and a smile started to form. He would be a good choice, Midnight was famous for her whip. Having someone who could tank the hits for us would be great, plus he was a great front line fighter.

"hey, you wouldn't happen to be free later today? I got Midnight to agree to a training match, and I need 3 more people". He returned my mile with far more enthusiasm.

"I am in, I can't wait to have you watching my back bro" with that I was down to just two more to find. I needed someone who would help Tsuyu with ranged battle, maybe able to pull us back like she could.

"do you think you could get Sero to join?" I had seem the two of them chat every once in a while. He nodded, seeming to like the idea of him on the team.

"Ok, I will go for my other pick, text me if he agrees or not" I left after getting a friendly punch to my arm and started back into the school, I think I knew where he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todoroki was just wandering about the roof, he often came here after a workout or a test. He turned when he heard my footsteps and we held an uneasy stare for a few moments. I was still unsure how to face him after our battle.

"Midoriya" he broke the silence first, and I was thankful he had done so.

"Todoroki, I have a favor to ask" I had gone over it many times in my head, his Quirk was perfect for creating walls and pinning an enemy down. His fire half was also a good strong finish if we needed to throw everything at the wall. His timing, reflex and judgment would help me if I over look any details in a plan.

"I need a fifth person for a bout with Midnight, I can't think of a better person I'd rather have than you" I did not want to undersell how much I through his presence would do for us. He nodded, even smiled at my question.

"I would like that" I was happy, I think we have a good chance at winning this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"okay, so everyone ready?" Midnight asked, toying with her whip. She no longer had the cute little cat-o-nines she had at the sports festival, now wielding a long thin whip she was often seen using on villains.

"aye" Sero was the first to speak, he was overall enthused to be part of a group battle. He seemed to think he worked better with someone else calling the shots.

I was still nervous, under Midnight's flirty and cheerful smile was Hero who had lived through more battles then days I had been alive, when the battle starts we would be facing a real pro.

"Okay~ then I will give you all a good and long punishment" her eyes were scary, she was honestly enjoying the idea of beating.

"get, I will give you 5 minutes to get yourselves lost in the forest before I come and find you all" she winked at the word 'come'. She covered her eyes and mockingly started to count as if this was a game.

We made use of the time, trying to head as deep into the forest as possible, hoping the tight spaces would make using the whip harder for her, but it would only be a slight annoyance to her in the long run. I was in front with Kirishima, taking the middle of Tsuyu and Sero while Todoroki covered out back. It seem to make the most sense, the one with physical Quirks in front, the ranged in the middle and the all around best in the back. Todoroki would be able to spot Midnight before she sneaks up on us, and with Sero and Tsuyu in the middle the chance of them getting jumped was very low.

We stopped after the five minutes were up. Sero had suggested we chose to fight in an area we thought we had the upper hand. We chose a small opening, not too open for her to freely use her whip, but not too dense that she could sneak up on her and pick us off.

The time we spent waiting for her seem to last forever, every sound and movement made the tension in the air grow. When she finally did show herself, I swore my heart stopped. She did not really do anything, she stepped into the clearing, no attacks or loud sounds. But her eyes were chilling, a hardened look.

"found you" she lacked the cute and sexy tease her voice usually had, now replaced with a cold and dead voice. I had seen pros in work, I had watched All Might fighting, but looking at a pro who saw you as an enemy was a feeling I never want to feel again.

I tapped Kirishima on his shoulder and we both rushed her, coming from different angles to stop her from attacking us both at once. Todoroki carefully aimed as he would let loose a flurry of ice in attempts to keep her away from us and to catch her feet. Sero and Sero would take turns attacking while the other looked for a chance to pull an ally in danger away. We had gone over our roles, and we agreed this was the best sports for us all.

Midnight smiled cutely as she watched us run around to attack her from both sides, almost amused. She lunged at Kirishima and planted a knee in his gut. He had hardened, but still look like he was ready to puke. I was not spared, her whip had wrapped around my leg and before I could react she pulled my leg out from under me. I hit the ground with a pained grunt, and soon a scream as she pulled me towards her. I would have been in front of her and helpless if not for Tsuyu who blindsided Midnight with a tongue to her temple. I freed myself and looked back at my allies, Kirishima had been dragged back to Sero who was helping him to his feet, Todoroki was shooting shards of ice at her covering Kirishimas escape.

I took this chance to buy him some time to regain his wit. I charged at Midnight who dodged my first kick by side stepping. I had better luck with my punch, a well timed smash to her knee. She growled as her knee gave out after the hit. I was not gonna let up after getting such a lucky hit in. I went in for a second punch only to suddenly feel the choking grip of her whip around my neck. I fought back but was helpless as she pulled my face close to her own.

"you are really making this fun" she breathed out, with her voice came a sweet smell. I cursed myself, I should have guessed she could emit the smell from her mouth as well. I quickly lost my grip on the world, I gave in and closed my eyes and fell forwards only barely hearing her as I feel asleep.

"oh, how bold"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke with a burning pain on my arm, my screams quickly stopped the pain. Todoroki looked away, slightly ashamed that he had to burn me to wake me up.

"thanks" I weakly mutter, while it was the best way to wake up someone under Midnight's 'spell' it still hurt like hell.

I looked at how the fight was going. Kirishima had been able to keep her in the clearing while Sero covered him. Kirishima looked fairly beaten up, his body covered in small red marks from where the whip must had failed to dig into his hardened body.

"throw me in" I say, standing up and offering Tsuyu my hand. She nodded and wrapped her tongue around my arm an flung me back into the fray. I was able to soar back Kirishima and land a kick to Midnight's chest. While I forced her to take a few steps back Sero pulled Kirishima to safety to catch his breath. I pulled away from Midnight and was happy to see a wall of ice crashing towards her, only to have her shatter it with a strong few lashes of her worn down whip.

"Ohh did you miss my embrace young Midoriya? I was surprised by the boldness you showed" she hugged her hips and wiggled as she talked about my…boldness? I had little time to think too deeply, as I was barely saved from a lash to the face by an ice pillar raising to take the blow.

"don't let her distract you" I heard a warning from Sero and I cursed myself for my foolishness. I threw the odd remark away and dashed at her, failing to land my first few hits on her. She danced just out of my reach while still making sure not to be caught by Todoroki's blasts of ice. We traded missed blows until Kirishima flew back into action with a heavy overhead strike that smacked into Midnight's gut and as she winced in pain I jumped on the opening and let off a 5% smash to her face, the first I had even landed at such a low percent. She stumbled back, coughing.

"ohh dear, I am more use to being the one dealing pain, I will have to repay you for the foreplay" she softly hummed before I felt a sharp pain sink across my face, and the feeling of blood leaking from my face. I stumbled back in intense pain as the world around my started to yell in chaos.

When I finally wiped my face and swallowed down my pain, the battle had taken a massive turn for the worse. Kirishima was slowly passing out while being chocked by Midnight's whip. Sero launched his tape to try and save his friend, but Midnight was ahead of him, grabbing his tape before it reached Kirishima and pulled with a surprising amount of force, forcing Sero off his feet and tumbling towards her. With one clean hit to his temple he was out cold. I ran over to help both my passed out and passing out friend. Todoroki followed, creating a bridge of ice to get there faster. Tsuyu grabbed Sero with her tongue and pulled him away from the fray.

By the time I had reached her, Kirishima had passed out and was kindly released from the whip. I drew her attention, swinging my fists at her in an attempt to get her away from Kirishima. She willingly joined the dance, dodging and smacking me with a few soft playful hits. I catch Tsuyu pulling Kirishima away, and Todoroki sliding in to take his place. Midnight was softly panting, the few hits we had landed were starting to slow her, and she was using too much energy trying to keep herself from getting caught in ice or by my smash.

She was aware of how the battle was going and put most of her time in taking Todoroki down, while he was smart enough to keep himself at a good distance and block her whip with his ice. I made a quick choice, waving Tsuyu into the battle. We were gonna need all we had for this.

"Todoroki, aim for her feet and pin her, I will give you the opening" I shouted as I leaped at Midnight, Tsuyu rushing in after me. While me and Kirishima did have some nice teamwork, Tsuyu and me were perfectly in sync. I would weave in and cover Midnight's view of Tsuyu, giving her an opening to attack when I weaved out. Midnight was losing ground, she had been really worn out by the time Tsuyu jumped in, while Tsuyu was rested and had time to study how Midnight fought. Even with all this, Midnight was smiling like a child in a candy store as she lashed out with her whip at me.

Midnight had landed a lucky hit on my ribs, forcing my breath to leave me. I was grabbed by my hair before I could get away. I held my breath as I recalled her breath was also able to render me asleep. Seeing this she let out a wicked cackle.

"ohh you will resist? I love a good struggle~" she hummed into my ear, but instead of attacking or trying to get me to breath, she threw me away from her and caught Tsuyu by the hair as she jumped in to save me. I landed a good distance away as I watched Tsuyu struggle in midnight's grip.

"A cute girl jumps in to rescue a lover~ I just can't take it" she sang out before passionately kissing Tsuyu, who slowly stopped her struggle. Pulled out of the kiss, a string of saliva still linking the two of them. Tsuyu made a softly moan before her body went lip. I was dumbstruck, I was too lost in the bewildering scene in front of me. Luckily Todoroki was less shaken and took this chance to freeze Midnight's feet to the ground.

"NOW" I crouched down and leaped at the pinned woman.

"ALL FOR ONE: FROGS LEAP" I crashed into her, smashing her hard onto a tree and before either of us could move, Ice encased us together to the tree. I felt a rush of joy and pride as I proclaimed.

"our win" my pride soon blew away in the wind as I was stuck with my head resting on her shoulder and her hands wrapped around my body. A sick smirk was painted on her face as she looked at us.

"I see, you really wanted to get close to me? Why not just come out and ask? Then again I do like your shyness~ let me help you grow into a man~!" she teased, I would have fought back with my own words, but as I breathed in I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open.

"but you did win, so why not sleep, we will wake you up after this is all cleared up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up on the grass near the training field. I was lost for the first few seconds, wondering where I was, what had happened and was everyone okay. I was not in the nurses office for once, but I was still clearly bandaged and treated, so who brought me out here?

"Awake?" I turned to the speaker, Tsuyu.

"it seems" I laughed out as I slowly sat up. My face still burned from the place the whip bit me. I looked at her and smiled.

"we won, it was a tough battle and a lot messier than I had hoped, BUT we won!" I winced as the movement it took to show how happy I was caused me a great deal of pain. Tsuyu patted my head at my silliness.

"you took a beating, you were the only one we needed to burn, and you were covered in blood by the end" she laughed, still worried but also understanding that it had to be done.

"well I was not the only one to go down… so I am okay with it" I laughed, she had easily taken four of us down, even if I got back up. My laughed stopped suddenly as I recalled how she took Tsuyu down.

"you okay?" she asked at my sudden silence. My cheeks were glowing at this point. Catching on fairly fast Tsuyu blushed a little and spoke up.

"she is a good kisser" I rubbed my neck as she said that.

"yea?" I know I would be thinking about how she kissed her for a while.

"it was an interesting first kiss"

"first? I am so sorry" I felt a wave of guilt, I had cost her a first.

"why?" she asked with a cute croak, she was cute when she croak.

"you were caught trying to save me" I should have watched myself better and not put Tsuyu in the spot she was in.

"do you feel bad? It was the right thing to do, besides I am sure some would be jealous that my first kiss was Midnight" she croaked again, a sweet smile followed the croak. I was unsure how to handle this, I had always thought a girl treasured her first kiss, then again Tsuyu had proven to me many times that I knew little about woman.

"it does not bug you?" she looked at me with a rather large smile for her.

"I don't, besides I Still can have my first kiss with a boy" I guess that made sense, but I still felt bad.

"if it makes you feel better, you can treat me." I smiled, happy she gave me some way to repay her.

"okay, what do you want?" I was thinking maybe a cafe, or grabbing a few of those jelly cups she and her family seemed fond of.

"a movie" I was not really expecting that, it was a little like a date. I could not say no now, even if it was the first time I would be taking a girl to the movies, just us.

"o-ok, what were you hoping to see?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"you can pick" she did not have anything in mind? I was surprised.

"okay, when were you hoping to go?" I assumed she would need to set it up so her brother and sister were taken care off.

"I am free tomorrow" that would work, tomorrow was my cool down day from training. I was just gonna catch up on some forms and see if there was any news about the other me.

"that works for me too" I would have to look up movies tonight and see if there was anything that would work for me and Tsuyu.

"deal" she said, gripping my hand with her tongue to shake it. I looked away and started to burn up.

"y-yea" her tongue still felt as nice as ever. It was odd that she would shake my hand like this, knowing about my Tongue fixation. Soon her tongue let my hand go, but she just leaned closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. The breeze blew pass us as we sat there, her leaning on me and my head finding rest on her head.

I wish this could last forever, me with Tsuyu.

 **I was gonna add 3000 more words, but I think it would be better to split it into 2 chapters and work on the outline for the hero Killer arc while I do.**


	8. kinda a date

Blood. I still loved the feel of it, coating my fists and shoes. It was even better when I could see the body trying to fight back. Like this hero here, Freeflow. He was bloody and beaten, pinned to a wall in an alley with a white spike. Around him were many white spikes, all but one clearly had missed him. He was still baring his teeth at me, a fire still burned in his eyes, a fire I had seen go out in much stronger heroes.

"took a little, but you should feel happy, you made this fun" I spoke with a hint of joy, I had to work to get this guy like this. He spat blood onto my shoe, shame. I reached out and placed my hand on his head, as hard as it was with my hand trying very hard to steer itself away from him.

"8" and with that all that anyone passing by would have heard was screaming then deafen silence. I held my head as the massive pain hit me like it always did.

When I took a Quirk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in my room, looking over my first finished villain book. It had taken me a bit of time trying to find time to write and who I should write about. The page I was looking at was the hero killer. His data was not very useful, mostly about his killing pattern and what the few people who lived after seeing him said he was fond of blades.

I sighed and closed the book, not wanting to get too distracted. Tsuyu should be stopping by soon, we were meeting here and leaving an hour before the movie starts. My mother was rather happy to hear the frog girl would be returning. She had been running about making the house look good and had even made and laid out treats.

I finished putting the book back with the others. I was still scared, but I decided today would be the day I told her my secret. She was my closest friend, and it was likely that it would be helpful to both of us if she knew my Quirk and how it works and where it came from.

"Zuzu, are you sure she knows where we live?" my mothers nervous pacing sounded through the apartment.

"She was here before, remember?" I smiled at my mothers nervous laughing at my answer.

"wh-what if she forgot? What if she found a better friend, what if she is lost, or kidnapped!" she started to mutter as a stream of 'what if's' flowed out of her mouth.

"she won't miss today, we made a deal" I opened my door and looked at my mom with a small smile still on my face.

"She is not gonna forget, she will be here" my mothers tearful eyes looked at me while she nodded slowly.

"Okay" I patted her shoulder and made my way to the living room. The whole area sparkled as mom had gone over the place three times while cleaning. A small box of homemade cookies on the coffee table and oranges peeled and split on either side of the box.

"you really worked hard for today huh?" she had been cleaning ever since I told her that Tsuyu would stop by. I turned to see what she would say only to see her staring at my door. I started to get a little worried.

"are you okay?" she looked over at me, then back to the door.

"Should I leave? My son is bring a girl over, should I leave or stay in case something goes wrong? Did he buy any condoms? I could go and pick some up, maybe he needs the talk? No I know he is smart enough not to do anything stupid, should I pretend I don't know what they are doing or give my blessing? Maybe he could use some toys or advice to impress her" I watched in horror as my mother listed off anything that came to mind about me having sex with Tsuyu.

"Mom, please breath, I am not gonna have sex with Tsuyu" he patted her back and tried to talk calmly to her, but she looked at me with a stream of tears.

"WHY, my son is handsome! Any girl would go nuts for him, or did I fail as a mother and he will never have sex" I put my hands on both her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"it is okay, you did not fail. Everything will be okay mom" she nodded and wiped her eyes. I was worried that she may break down again in front of Tsuyu, but at the same time I have dome some fairly embarrassing things in front of her, and she just shrugs it off. Hell I had been able to mellow out and just let things slide by being around her so much.

My thoughts were cut off by the doorbell. Mom tense and started to check to see if she looked good as I walked over and opened the door. Tsuyu stood there with a white sundress dotted with green frogs hopping about.

"hey Tsuyu, come in" Tsuyu looked at me with daggers in her eyes.

"I mean, Hey Tsu" she smiled at my correction and walked into the living room. My mother bowing and thanking her for entering our little home. Tsuyu told her it was not that big a deal then started to eat an orange slice.

"i like your dress" my mother said, as she stared in wonder at my friends cute dress. Tsuyu smiled and looked down at her own dress.

"My younger sister and brother picked it out for me, they seem to think it would be cute" my mother grinned at the mention of siblings.

"you are the oldest?" I started to make my way to my room as they talk, I had to get things ready for the new I was about to give her.

"yes, I have a brother and sister." Tsuyu was smiling as she spoke of her family to my mother. I opened my door and looked down at my arm as I did. My secret would be unveiled today, and it scared me to my core. I had made my choice, but if I was wrong it was not just me who paid the price, All Might's plans and even life were on the line with this information.

"That is lovely, I was always sad that Zuzu never got a brother or sister, he would have been a great big brother" mom gushed as she talked about the idea of more children.

"I would agree, he seems to be very caring" Tsuyu was rather blunt as usually, but that was one of her cute habits.

"I know! Zuzu has always been very protective of everyone, did you hear about the time he dressed as a hero and went around the park trying to save the park goers" Mother went on and on about my childhood adventures.

I watched for a bit, just enjoying the cute talks they were having. I was not gonna drag her away for big new while they were both smiling so much.

"Izuku? I can see that, he still runs around and saves anyone he can even if it costs him" my mother looked down, still unnerved after seeing my hand after my fight with Todoroki. Tsuyu was also still hung up on it.

"that is what a hero is, a person who saves others and gives them hope" I chimed in, a soft smile to try and ease them.

"but when is it time to look after yourself?" Tsuyu was quick to point out the flaw in my logic.

"I am not gonna run head first to my death." I can't really explain my logic to her, everyone I save is loved by someone. Everyone I don't save, is a loved one lost, a son never returns or someones Tsuyu never to return to school.

"you say that" Tsuyu sounded honestly upset with me, I blushed a bit as I replied.

"I have you to watch my back, so I am safe" Tsuyu did not seem to happy to hear my silly answer, but her red cheeks told me she was still touched by it.

"Tsu, I need to bring something up with you, if you don't mind me taking you away from my mom" Tsuyu looked at me oddly, clearly I was doing a bad job of hiding my feelings.

"okay" she stood up and started for my room, her face still showing it's worry.

"thanks" I closed the door behind us, my heart starting to race as the moment was coming. She went straight for my bed and sat on it, still looking at me with those worried eyes.

"I have a very good page worth of data on your Quirk" I laughed softly as I started.

"you have been very helpful when it came to learning about it, dealing with all my questions and even letting me draw you close up." I had really enjoyed my first model, letting me get close and ask about things on her costume I was clueless on.

"but, I have been rather short with you about my Quirk. I was scared, I had a reason" she watched, her face becoming less worried and more amazed as she started to piece it together.

"I think it is time I told you everything, what It can do, and how I got it" her head tilted at the word 'got' and that made sense, unlike her I was not born with mine.

"my Quirk was given to me, I was born Quirkless" my hands were shaking, my knees felt weak and I was scared I might throw up from the pressure. Tsuyu just watched on with her nearly unreadable stare.

"In fact, I only got my Quirk hours before I took the entrance exam" I wanted to laugh at how stupid I must have sounded, about living Quirkless until suddenly I was gifted with a quirk I could not control.

"is that why you break yourself?" I felt a little happy that she had finally said something, and that she seem to believe me so far.

"yea, I was barely able to get my body in enough shape to contain the power of One for All, but when I used it for the first few times, I found that the blow back from this raw power would break me" I looked at my busted hand as I talked about how it was too much for me to handle.

"I was given this for a reason though, It was not just a gift." I frowned as I recalled hearing All Might say his times as a hero was coming to an end, about having to fill his spot as a symbol of peace and of his darker half: All for One. Out there was also the other me, who claims to have All for One as well.

"All Might" her words did not surprise me, I had always guessed she thought something was up with my relationship to All Might and how our Quirks seemed to work the same.

"Yes, MY Quirk was given to me by All Might, who got his from someone else. A Quirk that is passed down" I felt my body start to shake now, I had gotten to the point where even if I chickened out, she knew the truth.

"that is how I got it, and there is more to it all. All Might is reaching his limit, I am being trained to replace him" I had said my piece, all that was left was how she would react. I watched as she placed her finger on her lips. She may be trying to hide it, but I could tell she was having a hard time processing all the information I had just told her.

"why tell me?" her question was something I had tackled with, I even guessed she might ask it.

"I trust you, and you have put yourself in my trust a few times and I have put myself in your trust. I don't want this secret to cost you or me our lives." I thought about her saving me during the villain invasion, her hours and hours of training with me and her pure unflinching determination during our fight in the sports festival.

"I want to be honest with you, I know you should have been told far sooner" I knew I could trust her, but I was still scared of how this would effect how this friendship worked. Would this be too much for her and she would distance herself? Would she view me less as the friend she use to know and more as a idiot being dragged through this by All Might. As my mind went over everything that could go wrong I felt my gut twist, fear and stress hitting me hard.

"thank you, I know this was hard" I was shocked as I felt two strong, gentle arms wrapped around me, Tsuyu holding onto me and smiling. It was too much for me, everything that I had held onto, every fear, pain, stress and worry about this moment came out as I could not stop myself from crying on my friends shoulder, gripping her tightly as I cried.

"it is okay" was all she said, but that was all I needed to hear. Slowly my tears dried up, and I felt the embarrassment of this whole situation sink in. I was being cradled in her arms as I had cried on her dress and bare shoulder.

"sorry" I should have been freaking out, but all I could muster was a chuckle at this all. Tsuyu shook her head at my apology and just hugged me tighter.

"it is what friends are for"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I FOUND HIM!" Himiko charged into my chamber with her grin far bigger than it normally was. She was basically hopping in place as I turned to look at her from my bed.

"I am taking a nap, you can join but lower the volume love" I had removed that stupid plain bed that Hand guy had and replaced it with a cleaner looking bed in a fancy wooden frame. I had changed a few things around when I took over the base.

"I may join you, but you don't wanna sleep, I found All for One" I looked at her, my heart started to race as I pictured my Sensei's deformed face.

"where" it was not a question, my childish and fun voice replaced with a cold almost dead rasp. Himiko suddenly looked a lot less excited, almost scared of me.

"her-here" she handed me a map, her hands shaking as I took it from her. It was just a map of some countryside, but a large red X was placed over a field, under it was written steps on how to get to a small enclosed space.

"you are sure, this is where he is" I stared at the X, my want for blood overflowing as I thought about that fight, how he nearly ripped my arm or or how I DID rip his off.

"th-that is the best guess we have, but we have seen people roaming around the place, guards most likely" I reached out to Himiko, as I did she seem to freeze with a look of horror. I softly placed my hand on her head and started to pat her, running my fingers through her hair and wrapping strands around my finger.

"thank you, I will be sure to reward you for this, but for now we have a meeting to set up, and maybe a funeral" I looked at the map, feeling so close to seeing him again, and to showing him that I still held onto his ideals.

Men were not born equal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuyu and me sat side by side as we rode on the train to the theater. Tsuyu was brushing up against me as we sped by on the rails. I enjoyed the moments our shoulders brushed, the soft warmth her skin brought.

"what did you end up picking?" I had forgotten to tell her after the drama of my reveal.

"I picked 'Starless sky'" it was a movie about a world were a villain had won and taken out every hero, taking over the world after. Only to act as the hero for the world he took when other villains turn on him. The story was praised for the struggle the main character went through as he becomes more aware of how his actions effected the world.

"I thought you would have picked something lighter, I never pictured you a dark movie guy" I rubbed my neck as she pointed that out, while I was a fan of the hero coming out on top and saving the day, it was all pointless unless the hero had to struggle, it was better when they overcame it all.

"is it not your thing? I had a few others picked out as back up" I also picked out a movie about a pair traveling up a mountain to save a friend who was trapped there with little air or a movie about a medieval group fighting a dragon.

"no, I am good with that" the train started to slow as our stop came up. We gathered up our items and left the train. The crowded area forced us to stay close as to not lose our way from one and other. We pushed our way through the crowd. Heading towards the streets where the crowd thinned out letting us breath.

There was still an annoyingly long walk to the theater, but at least I had company. I looked over to Tsuyu in her cute dress, smiling the whole trip so far.

She looked beautiful as usually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The field was littered with the dead, blood and body parts painted the area in a gory red.

"anymore?" I hissed at the few remaining assholes. The guards had just been chatting in the field, complaining about the nothingness of the area. Only to be slaughtered by me as I demanded to know how to get into the complex. The many who refused to answer me were now adding to the blood and gore.

"p-please, I don't wanna die" a smaller girl spoke up as her thug comrades remained silent to my threats. I lifted my hand and the girl flew towards me, grabbing her face I threw her to the ground besides me.

"I don't need you three anymore" and with that I shoot out a hail of bone spears from my body, ripping the three apart. I looked down at the girl and lit my hand on fire, she was clearly weak willed so this would only take a moment. I grabbed her head and she struggled with me as I forced my will onto her.

"tell me all you know" my command echoed into her head and soon she lost the will to even struggle. She just held onto my arm and started to talk in an even, almost trance like way.

"there is a trapdoor hidden under a rock formation, it will lead you into the cellar" I nodded as she told me the way.

"what is your Quirk?" I might want to keep her alive and in storage if she has a good Quirk or maybe she would make a good pawn.

"My drool can take the effect of any drug" it was a little gross, but having a human drug dispenser, even if that drug was in fact her drool. I stopped my Will of Fire and she slowly came back to her senses.

"you have two choices, I can release you and you can run, maybe I wont chase you, maybe I will hunt you down. Or you could join me, become the enemy of your boss now, and be bound to me as my pawn, Slave if that works better for you." she looked at me through my hand, horror lingering in her eyes.

"I want to live" was all she could mutter and I took that as an agreement to my terms and wrapped her back to my base with my shadow gate.

Now that I had learned the location of the entrance, all I had to do was make my way to him, I would find you Sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had finally made it to the theater. The building was massive in scale. Besides the movie theater, there was an arcade and a cafe in this building. The arcade was a sea of flashing neon lights as the sounds of people fighting to get the top score or win the prize was heard even from the front door. The smells of coffee and tea reached far past the cafe and floated over the large building.

"how long do we have till the movie starts?" I looked at my watch as Tsuyu asked.

"45 minutes" this gave us plenty of time to enjoy the other things this are offered. I was curious about the arcade, it has been years since I went to one, the last time was with Kacchan. Tsuyu must have noticed my eyes glued to the arcade and took my hand in hers and dragged me over.

"anything you are good at here?" she asked, I guess I was pretty good at games that needed a good sense of timing.

"I am ok at timing games, what about you tsu?" she placed her finger on her lips, no matter how often I saw it I enjoyed the sight.

"I am good at reflex games and shooting galleries" I was surprised to hear she was good at shooting games, I would like to see that. We headed for the test of strength first. A hammer was beside the machine, a button looking thing you were to hit with the hammer. The scale it tested you by was named after heroes, All Might being at the top and at the bottom was Quirkless.

"wanna give it a shot Tsu?" but she already had the hammer in her hands as she looked at the scale. I would think she would get near the middle, while she was strong it was just normal human strong not super strength strong. She croaked then listed the hammer up, it was a slightly cute and funny scene watching the short frog lift the large mallet, I like it.

She brought the hammer down with all her might and the arrow flew up the scale and stopped slightly below the middle at :Eraserhead.

"that's pretty good" she smiled at the rank and handed me the mallet. I felt nervous as I took her place and lifted the mallet before whacking the button. The arrow slowly went up to Midnight, still fairly low. I was not Quirkless I guess, but I want to get a better score in front of Tsuyu. I breathed in and summoned One for All to my arms, keeping the power at five percent.

I brought the hammer down with a small boom as the machine bounced slightly from the impact. The arrow flew up and landed at the second highest rank: Endeavor. I was upset that I was not All Might, but Tsuyu seemed impressed.

"that was really good, I wonder if you used all your might would it break?" I laughed as she said this.

"Me or the machine?" she joined me in laughter.

"I guess you both would break"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waves of grunts after grunts stained the walls red. I was growing annoyed with this all, I just wanted to see him, yet still they came at me.

"stop!" a new grunt pointed a rifle at me and started to fire. The bullets changed angles as they got close to me and all zoomed by me, I pointed may arm at him and shot out a bone spike into his throat. I lost count of how many I killed here.

"what do you want here?" I heard his voice over the speakers in the walls of the hall. Could he hear me? Well why would he ask if he could not.

"I am here to meet an old friend" I must be getting close if he finally said something.

"you have no friends here" I chuckled softly at this, memories of our first talk filling my head.

"you once told me that I had talent, that I was needed. I would be taken care of. You gave me a world of friends and loved ones" I enjoyed those days of fun and games with the league, Himiko teasing me, Dabi training with me and All for One praising me.

"what is your name boy?" it had been years, since he called me boy.

"I had a name, It was a nice name. But I go by a different one now a days. I am All for One" there was only silence now, I did not mind.

"I am coming to see you now Sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was panting as Tsuyu patted my back.

"it's okay, you put up a good fight" I stared at the screen that told me I was a loser, where Tsuyu was a winner on her screen.

"I did not know you were this good at DDR" I was amazed she moved so fast yet was not even sweating, where I was sweating and panting just from one rather fast and long song.

Tsuyu was looking at me oddly, almost longingly. I shivered as I realized that I was sweating, and she had told me my sweat was something she liked.

"i-I think I should go and clean up, I don't want to be damp during the movie" she looked away.

"good point Izuku" I hurried away to the bathroom not liking how much I was enjoying Tsuyu's longing look. But it was normal to enjoy a pretty girl lusting for you right? I felt my gut twist as I kicked myself for thinking Tsuyu was _lusting_ after me.

I walked into the bathroom and started to splash my face with water, the cold helped clear my mind. I stripped my shirt off and started to clean myself off with a handful of papertowel. As I was putting my shirt back on I smiled as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I was no longer the weak looking boy I had been before meeting All Might.

"I really have changed" not jut my looks, I have become bolder thanks to Tsuyu and made friends that I would have never thought possible. I had grown as a person a lot in the last months.

"I am strong.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I mean I took out most of the thugs you sent at me, I proved I am strong right? How about we cut the crap and sit down for tea? I know you have some tea leaves, I mean you always do" I had been talking to the walls as I walked, knowing he would not answer but I WAS talking to him, something I never thought would happen after I killed my Sensei.

"I guess I look like a strange fellow to you, but I was your favorite if I do say so myself" I laughed, he would have scolded me for being so childish. He told me that a villain had to be classy and gentlemen like. It was the reason I had grown to like vests and dress shirts.

"did I ever tell you about the first tie you gave me? It was a blood red tie, you said that it went well with my green hair. I would not let anyone else touch it, Though Himiko tried once and I nearly killed her, funny how that just excited her" I was really having a trip down memory lane today.

"Or the time you scolded me for my shyness around woman. You were upset that your student was unable to talk to them, so your answer? You forced Himiko to sleep in my room and poke her nose into everything I did. It is funny it ended up making it easier to talk to her, but also made her want to stab me, AND SHE DID! She stabbed me in the shoulder when I was changing so I threw her to the ground and we fought until Dabi came in and forced us a part" Dabi was always like a big brother to me and most of the league.

"I ended up flirting with woman after that, something you also disliked but let slide because it was not 'pitiful' as you called it"

"I miss those days, My Himiko was caught and is in jail now, Dabi was killed protecting you. And you were killed as well, but you fought like a real Villain to the very end"

"who killed me" he finally spoke again? I stopped walking and looked at my hand.

"I did"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seats were near the back, most people who were here sat near the front. The privacy was nice, it felt like it was just me and Tsuyu. My cheeks grew red as I thought about me and Tsuyu alone. I had been thinking like this lately, staring at her move, finding everything she did cute, her every move made me smile. I had stopped seeing her as my close friend and clearly as something more. I was scared of this, I did not want to ruin one of my first friendships at U.A but at the same time I did not want to lose this joy from seeing her.

"are you okay?" Tsuyu looked at me with worry as I seemed to just stare into space.

"yea, I was just thinking about stuff" I smiled at her and relaxed in my chair, the theater lights dimming as I did such. I would have plenty of time to worry about my feelings later, now I just wanted to enjoy this day.

Tsuyu placed her hand on my knee and croaked.

"Okay, but if it bugs you, talk to me" I blushed at her kindness and the warmth of her hands.

"yea, I may"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in front of him, alive and breathing.

"You found me, what now" I stared at my teacher, his deformed face hidden under some helmet. But besides that he looked strong and well.

"I have a proposal for you, All for One"

 **had to cut this short to set up the next chapter, also I learned today that Tsu is not what she asks him to call her. I thought her name was Tsuyu (suu-you) but it is tsuyu (suu) so she is asking him to call her by her first name, not a nickname. I will make sure to remember this from now on.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be a longer one, with the start of the Hero Killer arc.**


	9. Worth

**took a little bit longer for this one, but I hope the length is worth the wait.**

 **My views have fallen off a lot lately, so I took a look at the first few chapters again and was not overly happy. I may rewrite them and was wondering if you would want a better version of the first 2 chapters?**

"How… How do you endure the pain?"

The words hung in the air for minutes. He watched me as I asked, his emotions and thoughts were unreadable with that helmet on.

"pain?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking at the floor as I did so.

"when I take a Quirk, I get hit by a massive wave of pain and sickness. You have so many Quirks so you must have dealt with this issue, right?"

I was surprised when he started to chuckle, it was a soft and warm chuckle. He had chuckled like this on the day he found me in the rain.

"I never did, I still feel it when I take a Quirk"

I sighed, hoping he would have a helpful answer to this.

"shame, I have tried to limit my Quirks to avoid this pain. I have 8 right now, minus All for One"

Sensei waved away the few Nomu who were guarding him and soon we were alone in the room.

"what is your proposal?"

I smiled as I pulled a small chair out of myself, sitting across from him.

"I killed him, the guy with the hand fetish, annoying bug. I took over that base and I grabbed a few promising villains to join me, Himiko being one."

I pulled out a comb from my hand and started to comb my hair, embarrassed that I looked so unkept in his presence.

"I know you are dying, Mind you it wont be for a few years before it gets to that point. I want to work with you until you reach that point. I worked under you once, I learned from you and I killed you before you and your powers would leave my world forever."

He did not seem to be fazed as I spoke of murdering him.

"I want to learn more, but I also want to be my own man. I am no longer the little boy you taught to use a knife or read the room."

I smiled at the memory of the training he put me through, and the praise when I excelled.

"I want to work with you and spread your ideal"

He finally responded.

"What do you think my ideal is?"

"Men are not created equally"

I learned that lesson as a child, when my dreams were crush but it was not until I met him that I learned how right I was. He showed me how the those worlds held more truth than just my Quirkless birth.

"I will agree then, welcome home"

I froze as he welcomed me, even if this was not the same man, this was a man who had just meet me. He knew that I was family.

"thank you, I am happy to be back master"

"I have a task that you seem like you'd be perfect for"

He sounded soft again, no longer talking to a possible enemy, but a friend.

"Stain, I believe we could use him to grab the attention of those who share our views"

I shook my head as he spoke.

"in my timeline, we tried this. He believe in the ideal of a true hero, to him Villains are to be killed just as much as those heroes he hunts"

He turned us down and we never saw him again up until he was killed by a new hero who's blood was toxic.

"I see, but we can still leech on. Attack a town he is hunting in and we will try to make the world think we are allies"

It was an okay idea, but there were a few issues, mainly that people joining would wonder where he was.

"Shall I kill him after? I think a martyr would work better then a missing icon"

No one would ask about his whereabouts and his death would make his message hit harder to those who shared his views.

"I will leaved that to you"

I ripped open a shadowy gate and looked at him one last time, he was really here.

"what shall I call you? I would like to know more about the student of the other me"

I flushed at his interest in me, much like how it all started on that rainy day.

"I was once Izuku, when you found me"

We shared a silent moment before I stepped into the darkness and appeared in my room, Himiko sitting on my bed with a look of joy and relief at my well being.

"How was it?"

She smiled at me, like she had when she was captured. I tried not to think about that day, the day she was taken from me by those heroes.

"We have a new ally, and a mission"

I started to loosen my tie as I talked, soon removing my vest too.

"But first thing first"

I stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug and holding her tightly.

"h-hey Baby, you are gonna make me red"

It was funny how she was shy when hit on or tease yet she did it to everyone else.

"thank you, I owe you so much for this!"

I wanted to cry, she had been able to help me find All for One and reunite with him.

"A-are we gonna fuck?"

She started burning up as she suddenly jumped to that from this hug, but it was not a bad idea.

"my how bold young lady, do you want it that bad?"

I whisper into her ear, enjoying her shivers and nervous attempt to clear this up.

"NOO, well I mean, yes! But noo. UGGH"

I pulled back a little and place my fingers under her chin.

"You are cute when you are shy. But enough of that, we have a bloody fun time to plan."

She looked away at first, but the word bloody put a massive grin on her face.

"Okay, baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the train to meet Gran Torino, All Might's old teacher. But that was the last thing on my mind at the moment. A lot had happened.

Tenya told me about his brothers run in with the Hero Killer, and how it ended with him unable to return to his duty as a hero ever again. He had me worried as he just did not seem like himself, and I was not really able to help. Then there was my 'date' with Tsuyu still on my mind. I started to question how I saw our relationship, and what I saw her as. And lastly was his lingering thoughts on the other me, he had been silent for a long time. I was sure he would have done something, maybe he was? Maybe he was setting something up or he was acting in the shadows.

I held my head in my hands and groaned. I was gonna end up having a heart attack if I did not learn to relax soon. Maybe a hotspring would be a good idea, I could bring a few of my classmates like Mina and Kirishima would agree in a moment if I offered. Ochako would be in if I offered to pay, she was up for anything if she also saved a few bucks. Maybe Todoroki and Momo would agree to come, they both seemed like they could use a day off. Tsuyu would agree, and I would enjoy her company as always, not to mention the idea of her in the hot water.

I started to blush as I found my mind wandering away from the stressful thoughts to undressing Tsuyu in my mind. I should text a few of them now so they have time to plan around it. I pulled out my phone and texted Kirishima first, and he texted back almost the moment the message said 'read'. He seemed very happy to be invited, also ranting about mainly naked bonding. I laughed at the picture of him in my head screaming about naked bonding.

Next I messaged Mina, who replied with a questions about if it was a mixed spring or not. I assured her it was not gonna be a mixed, but she seemed bummed about it but still agreed. She was a odd one, I was not sure if she was just playful and flirty, or if she was really wanting to bathe with both men and woman. It took me a little bit to get use to her very flirty and bubbly nature, but now she was a joy to talk to.

Ochako was next, and she was more then happy to agree when I said I would pay. After a small debate over my need to. She said I did not have to pay for her, clearly feeling like she was mooching off me. I told her that I was stressed and I would be happy with her there with us. She was all aboard when she knew it was to help me calm my nerves.

Momo was next, but this was not as easy and fun as asking the others. I was a little scared of her, she just seemed utterly above me as a hero and even a person. I was nervous as I sent the text, but was relived when she replied that she would enjoy that if I would have her. She was overly polite about it, but it still come off as friendly and proper. I felt stupid for being scared of the kind and gentle girl, she was just a bit too proper for me to get use to honestly.

Todoroki simply said yes, and not much after that. I was happy he agreed, I honestly was scared he would not want to be part of the group. I wonder how his Quirk would effect how a hot spring affected him. I smiled like a fool as I opened up Tsuyu in my contacts and started her text.

 _Hey Tsuyu, I invited some of the class to a hot spring trip, wanna join?_

I wondered if she liked hot water. I knew cold water made her sleepy and her cold blood made it hard to stand. I guess if she was cold blooded then hot water would be amazing.

 _Sounds fun, who is going?_

I smiled as I texted back, happy no one was near me as I was sure I looked like a goofball with my smile and overwhelming joy.

 _Kirishima, Mina, Momo, Todoroki, Ochako and myself_

I was surprised that this was the first time I invited her to do anything in water. The only time we were together in water was on the day HE attacked and we were with Mineta on that boat surrounded by the villains.

 _Count me in._

I grinned as I read her agreement to join.

 _I will text you the details after I meet with Gran Torino_

I was wondering what this man would be like, it was odd that he was so unknown while being the man to train All Might.

 _If he trains in in grappling, don't moan!_

I groaned at that, still a favorite joke for her. I heard this joke a few times when training and she always seem to enjoy my reaction.

 _That was only with you that one time!_

I started to regret my wording, but it was too late now.

 _So you only moan for me?_

God, she was sounding more and more like Mina lately.

 _Stop letting Mina corrupt you._

I could not help but smile as I pass the time texting her as I speed my way to my internship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"no" his answer was very flat, uninterested in what I was talking about.

"I see, I guess that makes sense, we have different ideals on how to deal with this issue. You believe in the true hero, I think they corrupt everything"

I straighten my tie as I spoke, a smile still on my face. Stain looked at me, not sure how to judge me.

"you are a fan of All Might right?"

I stood behind him as he looked out over the world atop the water tower.

"I believe in his ideal of a true hero."

He clearly did not want to talk anymore, his answers were short and held no emotion, but he did not try to kill me like he tried to kill the leader of my times league.

"I see, well I do have something to show you, a darling little boy you may want to look out for"

I handed him a picture of the other me, a soft smile painted on his face as he wore his school uniform. I would like to see how the two of them interact, Would I have been a true hero in his eyes?

"He has proved to be a interesting little guy."

Stain took the photo and looked at it, not really caring for him.

"then I will take my leave, I hope you have a good time hunting."

I stepped into my shadow gate, my smile fading as I stepped through.

I was back in the base, growling as I threw off my tie and gloves.

"HIMIKO"

I shouted as she came running from my room, why is she always in my room?

"yes baby?"

She had become very fond of that nickname, Baby.

"we are gonna let loose a hoard of lower Nomu in a few days, I want them killing when Stain is out hunting for his final target in this area"

I grabbed the back of her collar as I passed her, dragging her with me.

"I am FUCKING pissed"

She shivered and started to cover her face with her hands.

"OHH, I guess you need me to settle you down"

I grunted as she teased me, but in a way she was kinda right.

"yes, I am gonna need help… okay?"

Himiko turned around and walked side by side with me, grabbing my arm like a young lover.

"I will tell that slime lady to set it up, just try to nap till I get there to help you out"

I nodded and we parted ways. I went to my room to crash bitterly onto my bed, while Himiko went off to find the slime girl who broke me out of my chains in my timeline, Killer Slime.

I went over in my head the talk I had with Stain. A pure hero? Fuck that!

"Heroes will turn their back on you"

I stopped the false belief that any hero was a true and pure hero, even All Might. They all just showed that we were chained to a status quo based on something out of their control: their Quirk. Those who were born with strong Quirks were always on top, from childhood to adulthood. But the jerk born with the power to turn off electric objects with his mind is forever stuck as a weakling, destined to get an odd job to keep living. But the asshole who can crush a building with his punch? He was praised as a child, cruised through the hero test and is treated as an idol, asshole or not.

Those without strong Quirks have to work twice as hard to keep up with the asshole who flies by with ease. But everyone would hit the wall, a limit based on born abilities. We are not born equal…

"you look bummed"

Himiko leaped onto me as I was lost in thought, casing me to groan.

"just thinking about life, about being equal"

She did not seem to care as she started to rub my shoulders, forcing a soft moan out of my mouth as I started to relax.

"you have a cute moan, not fitting to a big baddie though"

I chuckled as she talked about me as a 'big baddie'. I was powerful and a killing machine, but I never grew out of my silly child phase.

"would you rather a big gruff moan? Want your boss to be a big hulking giant".

I moaned again as she put more force into it.

"naa, I like the polite cutie I got, that and he bleeds very well when I stab him AND I CAN STAB HIM SO MANY TIMES"

she nearly screamed that last part as she wiggled her hips in joy at the idea of my blood spilling.

"thanks, I am happy I can please you, love"

I closed my eyes and moaned as she started moving to my back. I started to drift off as my muscled relaxed more and more.

"get some sleep baby"

She softly whispered to me, still in her bubbly and giddy voice.

"I think I will, thank you for this Himiko"

I let myself go, falling to sleep as the small girl eased my tension that I had built up. It had been stressful. Finding Stain was annoying, his speech pissed me off, the other me was out there getting stronger and I wanted everything to go perfectly for Sensei.

It was nice to have someway to let my stress out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This place looked pretty normal, just an average apartment complex. I had pictured a more gran and impressive looking home for a pro. I was not disappointed however, I felt that a small or normal living area was befitting a true hero. I had planned to live in a cute little house when I got big, just enough to enjoy myself but small enough to get disconnect me from where I had started. I steel myself and march forward and lay my hand on the doorknob, breathing deep before I swung it open.

To witness a old man laying in a pool of blood.

"OHH GOD" I threw my suitcase to the side and rushed to his side in a panic. Only to have him lift his head suddenly.

"I'm okay"

I tripped as I heard him, landing on my face. Well at least he was not dead, seems the red pool was just ketchup. The old hero just kinda sat there in a daze as I looked him over. His costume was simple in design, but most of the best were, white leotard with a yellow cloak/cape and yellow boots, gloves and belt. The belt was held in place with a silver G and the boots seem to have holes in them, maybe some kinda air jet system?

"Gran Torino?"

I watched as he looked at me when he name was called.

"who are you?"

He looked utterly lost, please don't tell me he was senile! I looked at the floor and head my head in a fit of fear. Was All Might's teacher senile? Would I have to tell him that? Does he need a nurse? Should I contact my mother and ask for help?

"green"

My head snapped over to him digging through my suitcase.

"he-hey" I tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears….maybe, was he deaf?

"okay, enough fun. Come at me, with One for All"

The feel of the room changed, his goofy and lost attitude replaced with the same pressure I felt when I fought Midnight. The feeling of a Pro. I should be scared, I should, but I was excited. I watched him, not stupid enough to try and make the first move when I was clueless about what he could do.

"the type to wait and watch eh? That's a good habit"

He leaped onto the wall then to the ceiling and so on, making it hard to keep track of him. He was like a bouncing ball in a small room, bouncing off the walls and ceiling. I heard him land behind me, and after the many bouts with Tsuyu I knew he would aim for me back with how heavy that landing sounded. I rolled to my left and went in for the punch, only to have him bounce off the spot I use to be and once more start bouncing around the room.

He was faster than me, I could dodge him thanks to my training with Tsuyu. I would not hold out in this fight if I just dodged, I had to lock him down. I could try that clap I used on Tsuyu in the sports festival, but I would need to do it after dodging, or he might not be affected.

I heard a heavy landing to my left and I leap back, watching as he landed where I was moments ago.

"ONE FOR ALL: ROAR" I may need to change the name, Kirishima was who I based the move off so maybe I should name it after something he does. Naming aside, Gran Torino yelped in pain after the clap. I threw a punch at him, but by the time I summoned One for All he had recovered and tackled into me.

"that's enough. You are clever with how you use that power, but you are slow to use it"

I stood up, cursing my failure. I had stunned him and still failed to land a single blow.

"come on, lets get you settled, and maybe cook some food"

He sounded happy, but as he looked over to his microwave, that he was ruined during his mad spree of leaping.

"FUCK"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wakey wakey"

Himiko shook me as she spoke into my ear, her breath tickling my earlobe.

"I will in a minute, either go away or join me"

I waved her away, not wanting to get up yet. Himiko took my advice and crawled into my bed, but when started to poke my ribs.

"wake up, we gotta go find a new buddy"

I groaned as she dug her finger into my sides over and over. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her, trapping her arms.

"we can do that later, I wanna sleep with a babe"

She started to fight against my hold, making small cute sounds as she did.

"We found Dabi, I thought you'd wanna see him in person"

I opened my eyes and loosened my hold on her.

"you found Dabi?"

She grinned and nodded. My heart started to race as I would get to see big bro Dabi soon!

"I love Himiko"

I hugged her tightly and rubbed my face into her cheek as I did.

"I love you too baby, but we need to go now"

I let go and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor with no care.

"BIG BRO DABI"

I laughed as I started to throw on my villain suit, Himiko watching with great interest as I spun around.

"let's go, I have a family to reunite!"

I picked Himiko up, causing her to yelp at the sudden action.

"where is he, is he here? Do I look good? Is he mad yet? Never mind he is away mad, Stupid bro"

I was muttering as I swung the girl around like a doll around my room.

"h-he is here"

I placed her down and ran out of the room, then around the corner till I was in the main room.

"DABI"

I jumped as I saw the uncaring boy casually standing near the door.

"who the fuck are you"

I chuckled, no, I laughed as he asked. It was funny how he was always pissed off even in this time. Well I guess he was not always mad at me back then. I had just joined and I was nervous as I was in a crowd of killers and I was just a Quirkless brat. Dabi noticed this and asked what the fuck I was doing, when I told him that I was here to prove I matted even without a Quirk. I was scared he was gonna yell or me or hit me Like Kacchan use to, but he patted my head and told me that he would wait and see what I became.

"I am the leader of this little family"

I had gone over what I should say to get him to join long before we ever found him.

"I am not here to join a family cult, I am out of here"

He turned to leave, grunting in annoyance.

"what makes a true hero Dabi?"

He froze, but did not answer.

"I guess it is hard for many people to answer that, most say a hero is a person with a hero license. I would disagree, too many heroes corrupt the true meaning with greed and lust for fame"

He turned to face me, his eyes shined with interest.

"A true hero… for that to even be able to happen we need to kill the fakes and the I plan on doing that, and more"

I offered my hand and ended with my personal request.

"I am not of this timeline, I was dragged here by a mad villain. But in my time I knew you. You told me what you thought a hero was, and you showed me what it was like to be strong. I lost you then, I watched you die… Dabi would you let me show you what you saw in me?"

He looked uneasy, nervous even. He reached out his shaking arm and took my hand.

"welcome home Dabi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My back crashed into the garbage cans, scaring a couple as they passed by. Listing my beaten body up, I got ready to try again.

I wanted to mimic the way gran Torino jumped about from wall to wall. I was able to finish the first jump, but by the time I summoned All for One again I was already falling. I need to call the power faster or I would never be able to do this.

I was about to try again when my phone started to ring out a little tune sung by frogs.

"oh, Tsuyu"

I pulled out and answered my phone. The first thing I heard was a croak, cute.

"hello to you too"

I could hear people in the backround, a big gruff sounding fellow and a girl by the sounds of it.

"hey Izuku, got a moment?"

I looked at the wall and then to my scrapped legs.

"I just finished training, so ya I can talk. Whats up?"

I leaned my back on the wall and slide down until I was sitting.

"I was wondering how the meeting with Gran Torino went."

"he was odd, but strong. I found an area I really need to work on and I also learned a move I am trying to get down. What about you?"

I smiled as I listened to Tsuyu start talking about a seal and a boat looking for drugs and villains on the sea, also talking about how the seal was cute. I laughed at that, picturing a small bubbly seal man.

"I am glad to hear things are going well, But putting you at sea would always end well."

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of her voice.

"you are not banged up….are you?"

I gulped, but that gave it all away.

"You should really take care of yourself, Izuku"

I smiled at her worry, it was still true.

"I will try to be more careful, I gotta be in better shape for you to beat me up next match"

I had been in a losing streak with her lately, she had really kicked my ass.

"I did learn a few grapples today, so maybe I will hear you moan again"

I groaned at the idea of her using new holds on me.

"you are never gonna let that moan go"

I heard her cute laugh on the other end, a mix of a croak and a giggle.

"I guess I don't mind, after all it was just you who heard it."

I shuttered at the idea of anyone hearing that.

"glad you are fine with me hearing you moan."

I blushed at her teasing, even if it was in that flat voice.

"Then again if you keep getting attention, and Underwear you may moan for other girls"

I groaned, shuttering at the mention of my fangirls panties, which I still had.

"That is not fair, I had no control over that."

"and you did not even want mine enough to beat Todoroki"

I tried to speak, but only croaks came out.

"maybe we need to have a bet on the next match, but I should go now. I just wanted to talk to you"

I ignored the first part of her comment.

"I will see you at the springs after this is over. Take care of yourself"

With that we hung up. I opened my eyes and looked up to the sky. That was a very nice talk, it was always lovely to hear her voice. I should most likely give up on training tonight and get some sleep.

"sounds like a lovely lady"

I jumped as Gran Torino was suddenly sitting besides me, how did he get there? How long?

"s-she is"

I wondered how much he had heard.

"so, sounds like you moaned during some kinda match. That is kinda kinky kid"

I waved my arms in panic as I tried to explain that it was just air being pushed out of me.

"but… it is nice to have someone worry about you huh?"

He sounded sad, almost broken. He even looked sad as he spoke of someone to worry about you.

"it is… I am glad I have friends like her"

The cold started to nip at me as the sky grew darker as night crawled in.

"Enjoy it, you never know how much you miss it until it is gone."

Looking at him I saw a broken man, not the strong, somewhat goofy Pro. He still smiled though, a bitter smile but a smile none the less.

"I will remember that, I was not planning on Losing anyone I care about anyhow"

"Then you are a fool or truly believe you can save everyone"

He sounded enpty as he scolded me, it was kinda sad to see.

"come on kid, lets get some sleep… I am sure that girl would want you to get a good night sleep"

He started smiling as he started back to his place.

"just don't moan her name, the walls are thin"

I jumped up and followed.

"t-that is not funny!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dabi had made a point to be alone while he looked around the base, wanting to settle in without having to deal with people. I had assumed he would, besides it was late.

"so I did good right? Are you happy with me?"

Himiko was curled up in my bed as I started undressing in the corner.

"Yes, you did great. And I am always happy with you, how can I stay made at that butt"

She faked a look of shock as I talked about her butt.

"are you talking about MY butt! Boss!"

I laughed as I fell onto the bed, today had been busy, but Dabi joining made it all amazing.

"well I guess that means that I get a reward…right?"

I smiled as she rolled over to me and covering me with the blankets, and herself.

"well I guess you did do good, and I am still a little stressed"

I could use a good outlet to get the remaining stress out, and Himiko did have a way at getting me going.

"I could make you feel lighter~"

It was funny how fast she grew to me in both timelines. In my time she thought it was cute that I was nervous and shy near her so she made a point to try and bug me. After a few years of that she fell for me and started to stick to me like glue. In this timeline she was utterly fine with accepting my ties to an unknown her and acted as if we knew one and other forever. We even started to get a little physical before the sports festival started.

"do you mean sex or stabbing me?"

It was a very needed question to ask with her, she seem to get excited for both in a similar way. Looking down at me as I asked that she looked away bashfully.

"I was planning on stabbing you, but I guess I could give you a break today and just fuck you"

I started to laugh as she said that like she was honest to god sad I would not be bleeding.

"It feels just like the old days…"

She rolled off my and started taking her shirt off.

"yea? Tell me about it, I wanna hear about the older sexy me!"

She threw her discarded shirt at my wall, reaching for her skirt now.

"sure, why not. I meet you when I first joined, after Dabi warned me about you"

She made a gasp, looking shocked.

"You were warned about little old me?"

I chuckled, remembering how Dabi made it clear she was crazy and to not let her 'become' me. He ended up to be right, but I just happen to work well with her crazy.

"yea, said you would stab me… you did."

I placed my hand over left shoulder, an action she noticed.

"I bet it was romantic and bloody~"

I guess in a way it way, it was bloody at least.

"you said you liked how I looked when I bleed, but It was clear you had little interest in me until Sensei told you to room with me in an attempt to get over my fear of woman".

I spent nearly two months tense and on guard in my own room. She was also a mess, leaving her panties on the bed and floor.

"you were scared of ladies? But you flirt with EVERYTHING, hell you even hit on that slime lady and she would burn your dick off if you tried."

She had a point, I had really changed from my woman fearing self.

"you are the reason I do that, I picked up your flirty habits. For fuck sake when I started flirting back, you stabbed me out of joy for my growth"

I held hip as I talked about her second time stabbing me, she also took notice of this action.

"But the fun part came when you saw me kill Kacchan, I used my new Quirk on him and beat him to death after it was clear my will to win was stronger than his at the moment. I was covered in his blood as I watched his life get snuffed out, and you seem to enjoy that. When we got back and I took a shower to clean off, you snuck in and attacked me, ranting about how beautiful I looked covered in blood. It was the first time I fought back with you, and it ended with Dabi breaking up up after we brought the fight into the main room, me still wet and naked."

She started to purr when I started talking about our fight, her finger tracing lines over my chest.

"after that you started to talk to me more, hugs and holding hands whenever you could, fuck you bit me once when I fell asleep during a meeting"

I smiled as I thought back to her suddenly biting my neck and the odd moan I made as I woke up, how Dabi told me a man should not moan like that for a crazy chick and how Sensei told me not to sleep during a meeting.

"I should try that one day"

I laughed as she pondered about biting me, and maybe more with that lewd look in her eyes.

"but enough talk."

I reached over and grabbed her hip, pulling her on top on me again and she giggled about me being 'bold'

"I am still waiting to feel light~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having just finished setting the microwave, I put a plateful of fish shaped pastries in. I had been going over a few things in my mind, mainly my Quirk and Gran Torino's words on loss. I had to learn to use my Quirk as if it had always been mine, not something All Might gave me. I had gotten use to 'calling' the power and that had limited me unknowningly. There was also how Gran Torino spoke of loss last night, with that broken smile. It was clear he had gone through that, maybe even losing someone very close to him.

"did you sleep well kid?"

I turned to look at him with a weak smile, it had been a hard night.

"I tried, but I have a lot to think over…"

The beeping of the microwave brought me out of the sad funk I found myself in. I reached in and passed him the plate, not really hungry at the moment.

"well that makes sense, it is always hard to face issues that can't be solved with force, then again I have seen you solve things in… odd ways"

I winced, he had told me he watched my fight with Todoroki, and how my use of One for All was stupid. But he had also said that my conviction in saving my friend was a good sigh.

"that fight with the frog lady was something though, I assume you two spar a lot with how you two read each other."

It was funny, I felt I was sloppy in that fight, unable to deal with her tongue. But I had learned it was a fan favorite among the public. The last part getting famous on the internet with videos floating around about it. I smiled, still not sure if it was a kiss or a failed attack.

"I am guessing she was the girl who called you last night?"

I nodded as I recalled the peaceful talk we shared, and how I already missed her voice.

"well it is time to brighten up, lets dig in and eat some hot-FROZEN"

He growled as he bit into the fish shaped food, throwing it onto the plate in rage.

"YOU USED A HUGE PLATE!?"

He hobbled over and started tapping the microwave with his cane, overly mad for this.

"dummy, it does not have enough room to turn, only part of the food will be cooked!"

I was about to say my microwave did not work like his and it was a simple mistake, but it was then that something hit me. It was stupidly simple, but I had been so stuck on the idea that I had to 'call' the power every time, I only had to once.

"I GET IT"

I grinned at the old man, who looked at me like I lost my mind.

"I AM THE PASTRY"

I held up the fish pastry to him in pride as I put all the pieces together, it was so simple!

"no… did I hit you too hard?"

I shook my head and placed the fish back down and breathed out, I would have to show him. I thought about how I called the power, how I poured it into a limb. I would have just pour it into my whole body, and keep it there.

My body lit up as the energy flowed into me. I looked at the old pro with a large grin of pride and excitement.

"I have been turning the switch on and off, only calling the power before I threw a punch. I should never had turned the switch off."

He grinned, dropping his cane.

"can you even move kid?"

I had no idea, but that was the fun.

"let's see"

He shot at me with no warning after I said that, much like Tsuyu's tongue. I dashed to the left, and crashed into the wall. I moved far faster then I was use to.

"looks like you are just gonna hurt yourself kid"

I shot out at him, reaching for his head only to have his leap away and started his usual bouncing around the room. Too fast for me to keep my eyes on him, but I had learned to listen for the heavy landing before I made my move. He would most likely no fall for my clap attack twice. I would have to think of a different plan to take him down.

I heard him land behind me, he was gonna attack my back. I think I am fast enough to attack now, but he might be guessing I will try. So I should dodge until I feel like he thinks I cant attack. I side step his attack as he lands where I just stood and then bounced off. I dodged a few move times, he liked to attack from my back as far as I had seen.

Again I heard him get ready to attack, this time from my right. I tensed up like I was gonna dodge, but when he launched him I turned to face him and reached my hand out to grab him, only to have him somehow jump in the air, air jetting out of his boots. He was above me, acting on feeling alone I jumped, smashing my head into his stomach. We both flew into the ceiling and then crashed onto the floor, but I hit him!

"can't say I saw you jumping like an idiot. You did get a hit in, even if it was sloppy and in a real fight that would not have worked, but good job kid"

Gran Torino stood up, dusting off the dust and bits of the room off of himself. He looked happy with the results of the bout, at my own strength.

"I just need to work on it, I am not use to the extreme speed."

He patted my back as I worked my way to my feet.

"don't worry, we got all day to train. First we need to take a break, lets eat"

He turned to see the table knocked over and our food either smashed into or rolling around the floor.

"FUCK"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I whistled as Dabi and I watched the video of Deku and Froppy fighting in the sports festival. Deku had just smashed her into the floor as she held his arm in an armbar. Dabi seemed unimpressed with the weaker version of me.

"so… you became a hero who will be the next All Might in this timeline?"

He watched as Deku clapped his hands and created a massive thundering boom.

"Yea, I am not sure what changed in this time to let it happen however. I was told I could not be a hero, then he left to drop off a hero he saved me from"

I was left near the bridge where I had been attacked.

"and that frog girl is this times version of the hero who beat you?"

I nodded at we watched Froppy getting her face smashed by Deku's forehead.

"she had found me after I killed All Might and weaken, but that does not mean she was just a lucky winner… she possibly would have beat me if I was at full health."

I had no way to dodge her lighten fast tongue, and every hit would get some cold slime on me that slowly numbed my body.

"OHH this is my favorite part!"

I pointed to the screen as Froppy touched Deku's lips with her tounge, then passed out. Midnight spoke about love and a victory with a kiss.

"Lucky brat, getting a kiss at that young age. Then again I was only a year older when I got mine."

I got my first kiss from a villain girl who had been working with me for a few months. It was after my first kill, she was so proud of me that she kissed me. I was still too out of it all after I had killed Kacchan, so I did not kiss back.

"shouldn't we kill them? She will grow up to be your match and if he has your drive then he could end up being your better"

I had thought about this a lot as well. Deku and Froppy could be my end, but at the same time if I killed Deku All Might may push for more pro's to hunt me down. Froppy's death would be acceptable, but I did not want to kill my captor while she was this weak.

"No, I have plans to kill them, but All Might needs to be gone first. After he is gone, then we will pick off the others who pose a threat during the panic"

Dabi did not answer, but seemed fine with my answer.

"wanna go grab some food?"

I was less concerned about food and more about walking around outside with Dabi.

"I guess, won't you stand out? Then again I guess you are not yet really known in our time"

I smiled, I was still unknown in this time. I still looked like a 17 year of boy to most who looked at me, something that would changed soon.

"HIMIKO! Wanna go get a bite?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air left my lungs as I hit the wall hard. My body collapsed onto the floor as Gran Torino landed near me.

"you are getting stale, I guess we should get you some other people to fight."

He had a point, he had been my only opponent to use my new moves on. I was having an issue testing them out when he overpowered me so much.

"okay, lets go catch the train. We will go villain hunting in Shinjuku"

I was nervous about this. I had been only training here with him for three days, we I really ready to fight a real villain. The image of the other me reaching for Tsuyu flashed in my mind. No, I had to be ready.

"Okay"

I followed gran Torino as we made our way to the train.

"it will be a trip, may as well take the time to check on your lady friend"

Gran Torino had taken an interest in my relationship with Tsuyu, telling me that it is always good for heroes to form close bonds. Telling me it was always helpful when you run into a friend when hunting villains. But it was clear he had some kinda deeper meaning it his interest.

"I guess you are right, I should check in on a few others as well. We will be passing Hosu so I can tell Tenya I am passing by"

Torino looked up at the name.

"He is ingenium's younger brother right? Why is he in Hosu and not working with his brothers company?"

I frowned, I had wondered that myself.

"I think he does not want to be there right now, with what happened with his brother".

I hoped it was that, and not in an attempt to hunt Stain. Tenya was broken up over it, but he was still smart and morally straight.

"You sounds unsure."

He did not push the topic pass that, simply stating that I was unsure of my friends reasoning. We walked in silence until we boarded the train. I took out my phone when the train started to move and started to text Tsuyu, hoping to get my mind off the dark idea of Tenya.

Suddenly a cute frog song rang out in the train as I was about to text her. I smiled as I answered the phone, again hearing the croak I heard last time.

"hello to you too"

She giggled at my remark, I had grown very of that giggle.

"I am not interrupting anything?"

I looked out the window and watched as the city passed us by.

"No, just on my way to get some hands on experience on a street patrol".

The sounds of the sea echoed into my ear from the phone, along with the caws of seagulls.

"did they fix your hero costume? Rabbit ears and all?"

I groaned, they were not ears.

"it is fixed, but they left the 'ears' off. They made some changes too"

They added some kinda metal padding to my shoulders and the shape of some things.

"did they change yours too? Mei made some changes to my goggles and a note about changing my suit so it will be more flexible around my hips."

I had assumed Mei was the reason for my changes, but she did this for Tsuyu too?

"yea, she changed the design a little. I thought I was the only one"

Mei had visited me a few times after the sports festival, we chatted about my costumes and Quirks a lot.

"yea, the note said she got the idea when looking over your notebook"

I laughed, Mei had shown great interest in my notebooks after I mentioned them in passing.

"so will you have to update my page? Or will you make a new one?"

She raised a good point, I would just make a new page for her updated costume.

"I will make a new page, so a new diagram. I should check with everyone else to see if their costumes ave changed."

I still have to ask Todoroki for some of his time to write about him, so I should ask everyone while I am at it.

"Mina would like that, she was over the moon last time. I heard she even wrote down some small notes on her page"

I chuckled at that. She had draw a few arrows pointing at her boobs and butt and writing stuff like 'perfect' and 'bouncy'.

"yea a few, mostly about how good she looked."

I never would have guessed that my notebooks would be liked by anyone when I was in middle school.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She sounded… worried.

"are you okay Tsuyu?"

There was a moment of silence and finally she answered in a soft tone.

"Yea, just wanted to chat".

I frowned, but I was not really sure what was wrong.

"Tsuyu, how about we grab some jelly when we head to the springs"

I heard a rather cute and cheerful croak, cute.

"sounds good, thanks Izuku"

She sounded far better now, but I still did not know what had been bothering her.

"no problem, I should let you get back to work now. See ya later Tsuyu"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many?"

Dabi looked around the room, counting the Namu that were standing around.

"I am seeing at least 8, that should be enough to cause a huge panic."

Himiko skipped in from my room as usually.

"We got the word, Stain has gone out hunting, now is the best time to let them loose baby"

Dabi scoffed at her attitude as she spoke. He had shown a slight dislike of how childish she was, but he had said he was fine as long as she was honest about helping.

"ok you two, lets show the world that we are here"

I spat out the stupid line All Might was famous for, getting a giggle from Himiko.

"I am with you baby"

Dabi patted my back as Himiko bounced to my side.

"Ok boss, lets find a good place to let them go from, maybe high up?"

I nodded, I knew the perfect place. When I spoke to Stain, it had been atop a water tower. It was in the middle of the city.

I lift my hand and form a shadow gate, Hosu appearing on the other side of the gate. I was the first to step through, Himiko then Dabi following me. The day had started to end, the sky was getting darker. The streets were crowded with people talking about Heroes and friends.

"Dabi… let them loose"

I heard him whistle and moments later the Nomu rushed out of the gate, blood and screams followed in their wake. I watched on as they killed and attacked, a few Heroes already trying to stop them.

"We did our part, lets go back and plan for the next step…"

I walked back through he gate, the city behind me already in chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at my phone, hoping that Tenya would reply. It says he read it, but he had yet to even try to answer. I had told myself over and over that he must be busy or he would have. He was not there to get Stain, I had to believe that was true as I watched Hosu come into view out the window.

The train suddenly stopped, the lights flickered and the air was filled with panic. People sitting a few rows ahead started to scream and ran in fear of something I could not see. Gran Torino was already on his feet when the Nomu crashed into the train and reached for the fleeing passengers.

"A NOMU" I felt my stomach churn as I knew HE must be near if a Nomu was here. Gran Torino jumped into action as soon as he saw the twisted monster and knocked him away from the people. I rushed in to aid him, only to be pulled out of the Train by another Nomu. Long arms that wrapped around me, a thin body and no mouth. The creature holding me was sicking to look at, but did not carry the same sense of fear that the Nomu that fought All Might had.

I was gonna knee the arms in an attempt to free myself, but I was saved by a hero who had a very fish like helmet on. He had taken care of the Nomu with ease and caught me before I hit the floor.

"thank you"

I was glad he had caught me, I did not know how far off the ground I reall had been, if I freed myself I would have fallen and hurt myself.

"you need to get to safety, Let the pro's handle this and help the public get to a safe space"

He was nervous, most likely not use to an attack of this scale in Hosu, but he was still pushing himself.

"if you see a kid with motors in his legs, tell him to do that same, I lost him in the rush"

With that he rushed off to find more Nomu to take down, but his comment made me sick to my stomach. Tenya was missing, it was not like him to stay away from a partner in a time like this, so he ran off on his own. I had to find him, I have to help him.

I had researched Stain when I wrote my first villain book, so I think I know where he may be. I leapt onto a nearby building and started mimicing Gran Torino and leaped from building to building.

Stain was a smart killer, he only attacked in areas were it was hard for crowds to noice, or even go, an Alley most likely. He would not be turned off his target by this chaos, so he was still hunting. I kept myself near the top of the building to give me a better view as I looked into every alley I pass.

"-at this moment you are the furthest thing from a hero"

I caught the ending of someone insulting someone else. I looked towards the source and saw Tenya on his stomach, bleeding. A taller man stood over him, holding a Katana over Tenya's head. In those moments, I lost control of my body as I rushed over to them. By the time Stain noticed me I was already in the middle of smashing my fist into his jaw. He was sent flying by the hit and landed a few feet away with a thud.

"Midoriya?!"

Tenya couched out my name, seemingly unable to move.

"Get away, this is not your fight Midoriya!"

It hurt, hearing my friend tell me to leave him to die because it was not my fight. I understood that he was out for blood, but I had hoped he would not be so far gone down that rabbit hole.

Looking around, I notice the other hero here: Native

"Meddling when you don't need to…"

I lifted my phone behind my back and sent my location to everyone in my class contacts, I knew I was no match for him alone and if I did not get help I would die here with Tenya and Native.

"is the essence of being a hero"

I spoke words All Might had once said in an interview on what he thought a hero was. Stain, who had been watching with little interest in me suddenly grinned at my quote. A sick and joyful grin of… pride? I was not sure why he was so happy with me, but I had to ignore it and attack now to buy time for back up.

I dashed in, trying to get close to make his sword harder to use on me. He seem to see through my moves and pulled a dagger as I ducked under his sword and slide under him. He turned to attack once more, but borrowing a move I had seen Kacchan use over and over, I leaped over Stain and smashed my fist into his skull. I landed away from him and was gonna leap at him in hopes of taking advantage of the moment.

But I found my body would not move, as I collapsed onto the ground. All he had done was lick is dagger, an now I was useless. Looking at my arm I see a small cut, he licked my blood? Was that how he did it?

"wait, you have promise so you can't die here at my hands"

He started to walk towards Tenya again, intent on finishing what he started. I was unable to do anything but watch as he grew closer and closer to Tenya. When he stood over the boy he lifted his sword and got ready to stab it into his head.

Flames shot out of the end of the alley, forcing Stain to put a great deal of distance between him and the source of the flames: Todoroki. He made a large ramp out of ice, catching all three of use and the used fire to melt the ice enough for us to slide down to his side.

"I guess you would not send a text with just your location, if it was not something of this scale Midoriya"

He held his phone up, showing me the text I sent, and I wanted to cry at my good luck. Out of all the classmates, Todoroki was possible the best person to get here.

"The pro's will be here soon"

His statement just made this all better, we just had to keep Stain here until then. With Todoroki here, if I can get my body moving again we have a good shot at doing this.

"don't let him cut you, I think he can shut down people, something to do with their blood."

It could be that he just needs to cut, but then licking the blood off would be nodded and turned all his attention to Stain, just in time to be grazed by a thrown knife. Stain soon followed and him and Todoroki started their back and forth, Todoroki was only able defend as Stain was too fast for him to pin down.

I watched for a few minutes until I felt my control of my body return. Tenya and Native still seemed to be out of commission, but I could move? It must be the blood, if it was just cutting how could the time we spend out change? Maybe it was blood time that dictated how long your body stopped.

Stain had just cut down a wall of ice, getting ready to cut Todoroki down before I leapt in and grabbed his scarf and threw him away from Todoroki.

"I see, O type huh?"

I landed near my friends and took this time to explain my theory on his Quirk, it may end up helping Todoroki.

"I think he needs to lick our blood to paralyze us. I am not sure if it is the amount he gets or our blood type, but something limits how long we can be out for, so try not to let him get you with his sword"

Todoroki grunted in agreement as he took the time to catch his breath.

"smart, yes it is blood type."

I was stunned when Stain started to explain how his Quirk worked, all the while smiling. From what I got, I had the lowest cooldown due to my 0 type.

"Todoroki, I will be the vanguard then, cover me and if I get taken out of the fight just buy the time till I get back"

It would be silly to have Todoroki get anywhere near Stain, if he was taken out I could not hold this fight on my own.

"agreed."

With that I jumped at Stain, barely dodging his sword swung before I got close enough to attack. He was smart, he was already getting use to how I fight and dodging most of my punches. I would have to change it up f I was gonna catch him off guard.

"ROAR" I clapped my hands causing him to wince from the pain. I rushed in and uppercuted him into the air where Todoroki hit him with a torrent of fire. But it was a short lived victory. Sharp pain screamed through me as a dagger sank into my shoulder, getting stuck in the bone. I would have been hit by his sword too if Todoroki did not block him with a wall of ice.

I tugged at the dagger, finally getting it out as I cursed. I held onto the knife with my left hand, scared to drop it for him to pick up.

"Tenya, how long ago were you paralyzed?"

If he could join the fight we would have a chance of pulling this off, if not then I don't think I can keep this up.

"Trusting your back to the fake hero there will only hasten your death… he should die to cleanse the world of yet another who will never be a true hero"

The smile Stain wore most times while talking to me was not an angry scowl.

"That is not true, you think a person won't change and has to be 'culled?'"

I snapped back at him, angry at his twisted views on a persons heart.

"Not from what they are born as. Greedy, cowardly and disgusting heroes taint the name."

He pointed his sword at the downed Tenya.

"the world would be better without the fake who claims revenge is a just cause, who would leave a victim to die for his bloodlust!"

The alley grew heavy with his growing killing instinct. It was like he had paralyzed us with his will alone. He took a single step towards Tenya, no longer thinking we would do anything as we were frozen in place, but if I let him do this Tenya would die.

I rushed out, standing between Tenya and Todoroki, and the Hero killer. He stared at me with eyes full of rage and conviction, it was almost enough to make me want to pass out.

"move"

His voice ran through me, my body shaking as I looked at the man who had killed many stronger and better heroes before me.

"I wont!"

I raised my fists at him and lowered my body, ready to fight again.

"I will not let them die."

Even through my pain and fear, I smiled. All Might was the symbol of peace, he had inspired me to be a hero, to save people. His unflinching smile and everlasting sense of right.

"TENYA HAS THE RIGHT TO BE A HERO"

I scream at him as he just looked down at me.

"If Midoriya believe that, then so do I"

Todoroki spoke up, his voice filled with fear, but also a strong conviction. Stain looked at him, then back to me and a massive grin formed on his face.

"I can't wait till you get stronger, I never assumed I would find anyone but All Might who I deem worth KILLING me"

My stomach dropped at his 'praise'. he was me as 'worthy' of killing him? Did that mean he wanted his bloody war to end with his death at the hands of a real hero? I shivered at the thought.

I leapt at him and we once more continued our battle, soon bringing it into the air as we both used the tight alley to keep us airborne. His movements were no longer tactical and well planned out like before, he moved like an animal who was just trying to kill his prey. This made it both easier and harder to deal with. I had an easier time getting close and land a few good hits in, however he was moving faster and his reaction speed was scary, every hit I landed gave him a good chance to stab me.

I landed a knee to his gut as we clashed in the air. My hit was too slow however as I felt a sharp pain in my arm as he stabbed me with a small knife, that he licked right after. I fell to the ground, limp and useless after that.

Stain launched himself at Tenya, only to be stopped by a mix of ice pillars and a wave of fire. The two went back and forth for a while, Todoroki was nearing his limit however, panting and shaking with every wave of fire or wall of ice he unleashed. Then Tenya started to move, my eyes lit up as I saw a chance for us to live through this with him now fighting. I watched as Todoroki froze his leg, most likely to cool down his motor. But it looked like that was it for Todoroki as he was barely keeping himself from falling over.

The moment my body could move, I crouched like I had watch Tsuyu do many times and covered myself with Full Cowling. While Stain fell towards Tenya with the hopes to end it all here, I used frops leap and crashed into him in the air, grabbing his arms and locking my hands behind his head; holding him in a full nelson.

Tenya took my opening and leaped up at Stain, moving so fast that it took a second for the sound to follow him. With all his might he kicked Stains unguarded rips and as I felt the shock run through me too, we all fell to the floor. Tenya and Todoroki tieing him up as I lay limp on the ground.

"Midoriya, are you okay?"

I chuckled out of stress as I watched the pro heroes finally make it here after we had just beat Stain, looking in awe as they saw the scars and stains we left on the alley.

"I can't move well, could you carry me?"

I felt sore and broken, even it was not. He nodded and helped me onto his back as he carried me to the end of the alley, into the burning, bloody streets. Gran Torino and Endeavor were there along with a few I did not know.

"this is where you ran off to Shoto? I should have guessed my son would be able to take down the Hero Killer"

Endeavor laughed in pride as he looked at the burned alleyway. Todoroki grunted, but did not answer.

Suddenly I felt a sharp set of claws dig into me and I was taken into the air as a stray Nomu flew past and grabbed me, its blood pouring out of its eyes. I had no strength left to use my Quirk as I was helplessly carried away.

When the Nomu suddenly just fell out of the sky, its grip on me loosen. Stain smashed into it before it landed on the floor, grabbing my collar before I hit the concrete floor. I had just been saved by Stain, the man who I had been fighting moments ago.

"The word 'Hero' needs to be restored."

The air filled once more with his overwhelming killing instinct. Even the pros were frozen as he took a weak step towards them.

"I will not let you dirty the word anymore than you have"

He was hell set on fighting till the end, all for his own Ideals. The worst part was I could get it, the reason he believed in his views. He believed so much in the same concept of a hero that I do, but our ways of going about it were far different.

I reached out and grabbed his boot as he took a second step. I could not back down here, I had to believe my Ideal of how to better the hero world were stronger, I had to believe I could stop him. Using everything I had left I declared to him.

"I will always stop you"

And with that, we both passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched the video over and over, then same part over and over.

Stain leaped out and saved Deku, then Deku declared as he watched the Hero Killer march to attack the pros, that he would always stop him.

"He was worth saving"

I could have been a hero even Stain saw as 'true'. I could have been the next All Might, the holder of One for All. It was slightly haunting to watch the me I could have been living what was once my life dream.

"I need to see for myself, Is his will stronger than mine"

I lit my hand ablaze with the ghostly Green fire I had been gifted with by Sensei.

 **okay, a few questions**

 **with teh hot spring Chapter should I do Tsuyu's point of view too? I have been sticking to the two Izuku's with point of views, but would it be worth it to break that theme to have Tsuyu's thoughts in the spring?**

 **is the wait worth the longer chapters? or should I stick to 6000 word chapters for shorter wait?**

 **and did you know I love you :P**


	10. Super Special

**this is my first Special. I will do one for every 10 chapters and it will just be a string of small idea's or cute stories. I hope I can reach 20 so I can do this again**

 **A day off**

"Yea, I was hoping for more support for my legs, I nearly broke my leg with a fight a few days ago"

I was sitting outside the train station near the hot springs talking to Mei on my cell. I had seen some problems with my costume during my fight with Stain, though I had to tell people my injuries and such were caused by lesser villains or a Nomu. We had been told we could not take credit for the fight because the amount of damage we dealt to him and the public view on heroes lately.

"I can bolster your legs with extra padding, and maybe while I am at it I can re-enforce your boots, so they don't tear when you use your Quirk."

That would be nice, my boots usually looked ragged after a fight.

"Okay, I will see you Monday to work out the details in person, Thanks again for taking the time to help with this"

I had found having a friend in development was very useful, and one so eager to work.

"No need, I just wish you could take a look at some of my babies, you would be so much closer with robotic leg enhancers!"

I had tried my best to stay away from her babies after the first time I saw them, she would go on for hours showing me and making me try on stuff.

"Maybe if I have time, anyhow gotta go, see ya"

"bye"

I hung up and slide my phone back into my pocket. A lot has happened in the last few days, from my training to my fight with Stain. I had come out of it all fairly beaten up, and without Recovery Girl there to fix me up I had to heal with time, leaving me with cuts and bruises that were noticeable. I was scared of how my friends would react, Tsuyu would be upset that I got so beaten up after telling her I would care for myself.

As the train came to a stop, a small group of people exited onto the landing. The only person in the small crowd I watched was the frog girl wearing a cute sundress.

"Tsuyu, over here"

I waved her over to me as she made her way out of the crowd, looking more and more worried as she got closer to me.

"I-Izuku, what happened to you?"

I smiled nervously as she looked at the cuts and bruises that covered my arms and face.

"I got in a fight, I will have to wait till later to tell you all the details, but I am fine Tsuyu"

She went from worried to annoyed, sitting beside me with a small huff.

"you really have a habit of getting into trouble"

I laughed at that, wasn't that the point of being a hero?

"don't worry, I will be fine by the time we spar."

I got a small laugh out of her, making me feel a lot better.

"I have a list of new moves I wanna try, I hope you learned something or this may get boring"

I was eager to try full cowl on her, and hopefully break my losing streak.

"I learned a few things, so I am sure I can entertain you"

I stood up and checked my phone.

"We should get going, we will be meeting the others there"

Tsuyu stood up and nodded as I started to walk towards the spring.

"Tenya said he would join too, so that makes an even split of boys and girls"

I had told Tenya that I would be happy if he came with me, he was still hung up on hos he had treated me when I came to save him and I wanted to make it clear that nothing has changed between us.

"that's good to hear, he really needs to relax"

I chuckled, she had a point there. Tenya was far to serious for his age. I remember when I first meet him, he had yelled at me during the entry test.

"I guess he is wounded up tight."

He needed the chance to relax for much more than that though, it had been a tough few weeks for him with everything that had happened. I was just hoping he would be okay now that the Hero Killer was in jail and he found his resolve to be a hero.

"You okay?"

Tsuyu tapped my shoulder as she asked, worry written all over her face.

"I am… just been tough few days, I am gonna be fine when I start relaxing".

I felt bad that I could not go into the details of my fight with stain with her yet. I was planning on telling her, but it would have to be in private. It felt odd to try to hide any secret from her now that she knew about One for All.

"okay, as long as you say so"

Before any we had the chance to talk any more Kirishima ran up to us, followed by Mina.

"Deku, hey bro"

I smiled and turned to wave to him, only to have them both wince at the sight of my bruised body.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you Deku? You look like you were beaten with a pole."

Mina did not add to his comment, but she looked like she too thought I looked bad.

"I took a few more hits than I wanted while fighting a villain during my internship"

They accepted that and I was not asked anything else. We traveled to the springs as a group after that, Mina joking with Tsuyu about wanting a rematch after she lost due to 'frog boobs' and me and Kirishima talked about the changes to our costumes.

When we got there, Tenya, Momo, Todoroki and Ochako were already there waitting for us.

"Damn Iida, you took a beating"

Kirishima commented when he saw the arm cast and his busted lip. Todoroki looked a little uneasy at the comment.

"I was hurt in the line of duty, all heroes must face this possible out come"

He moved his free arm in the normal manner as he spoke, possibly making it even funnier than normal.

"good to see you Iida"

I smiled at my friend, trying to move the topic away from the injures.

"Good to see you too Izuku"

It was still a little odd hearing him call me by my first name, but we agreed that after the fight it would be best if we moved past the formality of last names.

"I can't wait any longer, come on lets hurry up!"

Mina grabbed Tsuyu and Ochako by their arms and dragged them, Momo following behind them.

"I guess we should go too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride in the train had not been as crowded as I thought it would be, only a small crowd of people rode it with me. I went over my texts with Izuku over and over during the trip. I had talked to him a few times during the internship, but I missed seeing him. We spend so much time either sparing or shopping that it was odd to go days without seeing his green mess of a head. During my internship I even found myself feeling rather sad at the lack of Izuku, something he picked up on and cheered me up with an offer of jelly.

I was nearing my stop, and Izuku. I eagerly followed the crowd out of the train and was greeted by a pleasant voice.

"Tsuyu, over here"

I nearly started hopping over to him, until I saw him. His face was covered in small cuts and a large bruise over his nose, his arms covered in deeper cuts and a few rather dark bruises. He waved me over, a smile still on his face even with all those injures.

"I-izuku, what happened to you?"

I stuttered as I started, still shocked at his cut up face. I assumed he would be a little beat up, He often went to extremes when training or battle, but this was the work of a villain with a knife by the looks of those cuts.

"I got in a fight, I will have to wait till later to tell you all the details, but I am fine Tsuyu"

I chose to accept that for now, still sadden by this I muttered.

"you really have a habit of getting into trouble"

He chuckled at my upset comment, a thing I found unfair as he had a cute chuckle.

"don't worry, I will be fine by the time we spar."

I could not help but laugh as he reminded me of all the time we spend locked in mock combat, the sweat falling off us and the feeling of skin on skin as we traded blows.

"I have a list of new moves I wanna try, I hope you learned something or this may get boring"

I had learned a few lovely holds, the Boston crabs was the one I wanted to try the most on him. He had learned a few ways to break out of a simple armbar and he was getting harder and harder to force into a hold as he grew to know how I would move.

"I learned a few things, so I am sure I can entertain you"

I was getting more and more eager for our next match as he said this.

"We should get going, we will be meeting the others there"

I stood up and followed him out of the station. He walked sightly faster than me, always just barely ahead of me. He had chosen to wear his normal style of clothes, green shorts and a white top. I wonder if he just throws on whatever he finds in his dresser or if he takes the time to plan it out? He seemed the type to plan out his clothes but it never came off that way when he dressed casually.

"Tenya said he would join too, so that makes an even split of boys and girls"

It would be good for him, he was way too serious for his age. Izuku was slowing down after mentioning Tenya.

"that's good to hear, he really needs to relax"

He chucked, a sound he had rarely made when we first became friends. He was closed off and nervous at every moment, slowly opening up and showing me more and more of who he really way. I remembered the first time I heard him chuckle like this, I smiled at the memory.

"I guess he is wounded up tight."

His smile started to fade, replaced with a small scowl. He really looked bother, even disturbed by something. I tapped his shoulder gently to get his attention.

"you okay?"

He looked back at me, his frown stopped but he still did not smile.

"I am… just been tough few days, I am gonna be fine when I start relaxing".

It was odd to see him not able to smile it off, like he always did.

"okay, as long as you say so"

I would much rather just sit down and listen to his problems, let him get it out and hopefully get that smile back on his face. I knew it would have to wait till later when I heard Kirishima call him over.

"Deku, hey bro"

Him and Izuku had grown very close, very fast after the first two on two match. It was not rare to see Kirishima palling around with Izuku at lunch or partnered up with him.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you Deku? You look like you were beaten with a pole."

He waved it off with a remark about it just happening during his internship and boht Kirishima and Mina accepted that and we grouped together and made our way to the springs.

"Tsuyu, I demand a rematch!"

Mina declared, pointing her finger at me with a sense of flare and humor.

"okay"

I would like to try and get a better idea of how to fight people like her, people who are covered mostly in acid or something else to make my tongue useless.

"I will not be beat by lovely frog boobs this time around!"

I should see if I can get some training clothes that are acid proof from Mei. I did not want to have a repeat of last time.

Before I could scold her for bring back that memory, we made it to the springs to be greeted by the rest of the group.

"damn Iida, you took a beating!"

Kirishima was the one to bring it up, though we were all thinking about it.

"I was hurt in the line of duty, all heroes must face this possible out come"

He was very animated while talking, swinging his free arm much like he does when in school telling us to be seated or praising someone for being a good student.

"good to see you, Iida"

Izuku smiled as he spoke to Tenya, oddly enough using his first name. It had taken a long while ,and a lot of reminding before he called me Tsuyu.

"good to see you too, izuku"

There was this air between them, something had happened and it made them closer, a lot closer. The fact that they were both injured must have something to do with their new closeness.

"I can't wait any longer, come on lets hurry up!"

Mina grabbed my arm and I was dragged along. I let it happen, not minding the eager girl's pushy attitude.

"I guess we should go too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hot spring was out in the open, a circle of rocks surrounding the hot water. The area around was mostly rocks and grass. A large wooden wall cut off the boys spring from the girls spring. On the wall was a painting of roses and cherry blossoms caught in a breeze.

"This seems peaceful"

I smiled as I eased myself into the hot water, Kirishima already jumping in. Iida and Todoroki joined in a few moments after I got in.

"I agree Izuku, this area promotes a great sense of ease"

Iida still had his cast on, with a extra layer of water proof cloth. He was grinning as he talked. Kirishima was once more grinning wide as he stretched his arms around the rim of the spring. Todoroki was very straight face as he relaxed in the water.

"This feels AMAZING"

Kirishima was as open and carefree as ever, I still felt nervous while being naked near other people even if I got use to it in the locker rooms.

"I agree, this was much needed."

Todoroki was finally smiling now, sinking deeper into the water.

"yea, I really needed to relax."

I had been building up a lot of stress before the sports festival. The fight with Stain made it all worse and the fears of not living up to All Might's expectations were growing larger as the days go by.

"Deku, bro. Are you Bakugou's EX boyfriend?"

Kirishima's question caught me off guard, why the hell would he think that?!

"n-no!"

He laughed at my answer, was he making fun of me?

"why would you think that? I don't see Bakugou being the type to date Midoriya"

Todoroki seemed slightly irked at the question, maybe he thought Kirishima was making fun of me too.

"It just seems like he Bakugou is always angry around him, like an ex who was dumped and is still angry"

Iida nodded at his logic, but offered his own idea.

"I agree that he is always angry, but I believe it is because he see Izuku as his better and that bothers him."

I shuttered at the odd idea that I was Kacchan's better.

"better? No I am not his better by any means"

Todoroki shook his head at my comment.

"I disagree with you Midoriya, you have shown many times you are a better hero then him, and most of the class seems to like you much more than him"

Todoroki thought I was his better?

"I agree Izuku, you are better example of a hero, as you proved many times so far"

Many times? I had failed to win the sports festival and came out of the villain attack broken and beaten by a older evil me.

"I don't know, Bakugou has his upsides once you get past the blind rage"

Kirishima came to Kacchan's defence, rubbing the back of his heads as he did.

"yea, he is just a little rough around the edges"

I suddenly found myself laughing as I agreed with Kirishima, he would hate to know that I was defending him like this. This was nice, I was really enjoying the silly small talk.

"rough? I have seen him threaten your life many times Izuku, almost as a greeting now"

Iida was right, but Kacchan had always like that. It was just his way of dealing with people.

"Is he even gay?"

Todoroki asked while playing with a small chunk of ice he made, watching it slowly melt.

"I don't think so, never seen him show any interest in men or woman"

It was a question I never really thought about.

"I assumed he was gay, the way he obsesses over Deku, and his total uninterest in woman."

Iida nodded as he added his own thoughts to Kirishima's comment.

"he does seem to focus on Izuku more than anyone else in class."

The idea of Kacchan being in love with me was kinda laughable.

"then again, Deku seems to be straight so maybe the anger is less at him and more at the fact that he can never have him, ohh what sweet tragic love"

Kirishima started over acting at the last part, throwing his hand over his eyes and looking away.

"how do you assume that Kirishima?"

Todoroki suddenly asked, his ice now a small cube.

"Well, look at him and Asui! I swear she is ready to pounce on him at every turn and he spends most of his free time with her"

I bushed madly as Kirishima explained his reason for my sexuality.

"He does spend a lot of time with Asui, they train so much together that it is like they can read each others minds in a fight."

Iida was right I guess, we knew what the other would do in a fight most time and even had moves that needed the other to work.

"Midoriya, are you together romantically with Tsuyu Asui?"

I groaned at Todoroki's question, why did he have to ask that.

"I am not dating Tsuyu, Todoroki."

"really? I am surprised!"

Kirishima chimed in, a shocked look on his face.

"YES, we are just friends"

Iida laughed as I tried my hardest to defend myself.

"maybe it is Bakugou he is after, I mean you do look up to him far more than normal bro"

Me? In love with Kacchan? I guess I did looked up to him like an idol since childhood.

"I am not in love with Kacchan, I just respect him"

"Are you gay Midoriya?"

Todoroki asked, no hint of shame or humor in his voice. I was not fully sure how to answer that, I had not really given it any thought, I just knew I liked girls, but I guess I also noticed how my friends like Todoroki and Kirishima were attractive.

"I… don't know, I like girls but I am not fully sure if I am straight"

"sounds normal bro, I mean we are kinda young so it would be normal to question it"

Kirishima seemed to talk from experience, had he struggled with his sexuality?

"I agree, Midoriya. It is fine to question such things"

"yes! We are still young Izuku!"

I did feel a little happy that they were so welcoming of my unsure sexuality.

"It is cool bro, no judgment here"

Kirishima stood up and waved his arms around to emphasize his point.

"Kirishima, please be seated! You must not forget we are naked here!"

Iida started scolding the hyper boy as he laughed him off.

"It is not like it is hidden in the water bro, besides this is the principle of naked bonding"

He jumped over and forced Iida into an embrace, Iida trying to force him off and using some rather crude words for him.

"GET YOUR DICK OFF ME"

I started laughing before I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me. Todoroki had moved over to me and mimiced Kirishima action.

"what are you doing Todoroki?"

"I believe Kirishima explained that this is a form of bonding that men share"

I chuckled at his simple and innocent answer, returning his hug.

"Kirishima, bring Iida over"

Agreeing with me, Kirishima dragged Iida over and we all started to form a group hug around Iida, who had stopped fighting in and was just accepting it.

"just hurry up and get this over with"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water was a perfect temperature, warm enough to enjoy but not enough to burn. There was a wall keeping the boys area sectioned off from the girls, but every now and then you could hear voices from the boys side.

"wonder what they are getting so worked up over? Knowing Deku, they are talking about battle tactics or the best hero"

Ochako mused as another set of murmurs came through the wall.

"I agree, Midoriya seems to be very fond of tactics and planning around peoples Quirks"

Momo nodded as she spoke with a high regard about Izuku's habit.

"naw, they are talking about girls I swear, most likely us"

Mina said as she made her way through the water towards me.

"us?!"

Momo looked utterly shocked at the very idea that a group of teenage boys would talk about her in private.

"it is possible, but I feel Iida would not welcome such talk Mina"

I tried to reassure her that it was not likely.

"I don't know, Kirishima and Deku? I can picture them comparing us. Kirishima going on about Ochako's lovely legs and Deku praising Tsuyu's ass"

Mina started to spin a story of the boys, going into great detail over what they liked the most about every girl.

"what about Todoroki and Iida? Have any guess what they are into Mina?"

I was enjoying Mina's made up story.

"Iida strikes me as a breast man, if he has any sexual interests. And Todoroki? Gay"

Momo looked shocked yet again at this.

"gay? Why on heavens would you assume so?"

"he TOTALLY wants to fuck Deku, I mean ever since the sports festival, he has been Deku crazy"

I even was taken back by this, the idea of Todoroki lusting after Izuku.

"perhaps he is just in awe of his sharp mind, I must admit I often find myself admiring how he quickly breaks down a problem and comes to a answer in seconds."

Momo had that much respect for Izuku? I guess I was not the only one to notice how amazing he way,

"ohh you have been checking Deku out? I guess I can't blame you, he is fairly awesome~"

Mina was floating in the middle of the water on her back as she started listing off a few more things about Izuku.

"I mean he is strong as fuck, ripped and looks good when soaked in sweat"

I tried hard not to blush, but she was right, Izuku was all of those things.

"Mina have you been checking Deku out?"

Ochako seemed slightly upset at the idea of Mina hitting on Izuku.

"yes, I had plenty of chances while sparing with him, between the blows to the ribs. Have you NOT been Ochako? I mean you two are fairly close and he did save you from that big robot right?"

Ochako looked away, nearly beat red at this. Big robot? Did she mean those large 0 point mechs in the entry test.

"he did."

Was all she could muster as we continued to bathe.

"GET YOUR DICK OFF ME"

Tenya screamed loud enough for us to hear on our side. Mina burst into fits of laugh while Momo tried her hardest not to giggle, Ochako was just dumb founded.

"I guess they are not talking about us, at least I hope not after hearing that"

I placed my finger on my lips as I tried to firgure out what the hell they were doing over there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A moment past**

He looked frail, broken below me. The strong smile that inspired me to want to be a hero was now a sneer of pain, or whatever amount of pain he felt before he died.

"I wonder who they could throw at me now, I have killed their strongest."

The wave of panic would overtake the world when they hear that the symbol of peace had been murdered, Villains would get bolder and heroes would slink away, no longer having All Might to inspire them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain of something wet smacking into my temple. I crashed into the ground, holding my now numbing temple.

"FUCK"

I quickly regained my senses and looked at my attacker, only to see a stunning woman clad in green.

"It would help if you gave up now"

Giving that All Might was dead on the ground a few feet away from me, she was rather calm.

"I am sorry, I don't like to play submissive."

I pulled out a bone spear from my arm and threw it at her, only to have her leaped away and smack my arm with her tongue. A numbing feeling overtook it and soon moving it took a great deal of effort.

"that's a lovely tongue. If we are gonna fight, can I get your name?"

Her tongue must have some kinda numbing agent on it. She is clearly a frog by her tongue and leaping, so I would have to get in close to have any chance of dealing with her. It was a shame she got here after my fight with All Might, Threshold had reached it's limit so now I was no longer gonna heal from pain.

"I am Froppy, the rainy season hero"

I chuckled at her hero name, it was too cute. But it also fitted her to a T

"Okay then, Froppy. I am All For One."

I bowed as I gave my name, Sensei had made it clear that I should always be a gentlemen before I murdered a woman. She waited for me to finish before we went back to fighting.

I dashed at her, trying to close the gap between us as fast as I could. She read through my plan and lashed her tongue out at my legs, still weak from my fight with All Might I was unable to dodge as she numbed my right leg, casuing me to tumble to the ground.

I forced myself back up to my feet, she simple stood away from me and watched. She was planning on weaken me before going in? I guess that made sense, I did just kill All Might. However I had ways of fighting people like her.

I lifted any cars near me with my Magnetic Quirk and started to fling cars and scrap metal at her. She leaped off car to car effortlessly, her eyes never leaving me as she did so.

I shot out a few bone spears at her as she dodged the torrent of metal. I got lucky and one of my bones pierced her left arm, a croak of pain followed as she landed on the ground with her arm bleeding.

"You are beautiful!"

I was enjoying her display of power, and her rather tight costume.

"thank you"

I chuckled at her response, she was very blunt. I was about to go on the attack again when I felt a tight grip on my neck. She had shot her tongue out and wrapped it around me neck faster than I was able to see. Before I could try and cut her tongue off, she pulled me towards her and landed a knee to my skull before letting go and letting me roll away in pain.

My body was moving far slower, I felt sluggish and weak. She numbed my neck, with that weakened my brain was having a harder time sending signals to my move to move. She basically took out my reaction time and made it so the longer this goes on, the move control I will lose over my body.

I wobbly stood, my knees threaten to buckle at any moment. My vision was already started to blur and my arms refused to move. It was clear that I lost, there was no way to fight as my body slowly started to shut down.

"Froppy? It is a really cute name, I am sad we meet like this. I hope maybe when this is all over I can take you out to dinner?"

I chuckled weakly at this, I would not live that long. She was gonna kill me, after wat I had just done.

"Sorry, I don't date Villains"

She pulled out a set of handcuffs and started to walk towards me.

"shame, I guess it never would have worked out, I was never born with the power to be a hero"

I would pass out soon, I was losing my grip on this world.

"Froppy, thank you for a fun fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A loving tadpole**

A small girl jumped around dodging the massive Mt Lady, laughing with every missed hit.

"ohh poor big girl, you can;t hit a single joker"

The girl laughed as she went on annoying Mt Lady, who was now starting to curse with every punch.

I watched in awe, taking notes on the new villain who popped up suddenly. She called herself Joker, she was dressed much like a royal jester with the harlequin look. She was rather fast, but showed no sigh of her quirk yet.

Tsuyu watched beside me, wanting to jump in to help but knew she was not allowed until she was a full hero.

"ohh, maybe I will be kind and turn the big girl into a little girl for the next 3 hours"

Joker pointed her finger at Mt Lady and shot out a sparkling line of light. Mt Lady shrank back to her normal size to dodge the light, that cruised past her and hit Tsuyu. A puff of smoke formed around my friend, slowly blown away by the wind to reveal a small 5 year old Tsuyu, Her clothes replaced with a yellow rain jacket. I looked in horror at what happened to her, unsure of what to do. Joker had told Mt lady that she would turn her into a little girl for three hours, so her power was to control age for a short time? So in three hours Tsuyu would return to her normal age?

While I was thinking over everything, Tsuyu looked around lost and scared before bolting through the crowd, away from the loud fighting.

"TSUYU"

I tried to get pass the crowd, pushing and shoving the people away as I was losing sight of my now toddler friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran away from the loud woman fighting and large group of strangers. I was trying my hardest not to cry as I felt scared. I was alone in the city, my mom and dad must have lost sight of me.

"TSUYU"

I stopped when I heard my name, but slightly scared as I did not know that voice. I looked back to see a green haired boy, a name flashed into my mind.

"IZUKU"

I ran over and hugged his leg, feeling safe near the boy, he would protect me. He got onto his knees and patted my head, his hand felt warm and loving.

"You scared me Tsuyu, you can't run off like that"

I looked away, sad that I made the boy worry about me.

"Sorry"

I tried to remember where I know him from, I felt like he was someone very close. I had no memory of him visiting my mom and dad and he was too old to be my friend, but he did call me by my first name. I blushed as I thought about how he called me Tsuyu and not Asui, and how he worried about me so much.

"you will be Fine in three hours, until then we should get you home"

Bring me home? Maybe he was my babysitter? I think that made sense, an older charming boy who used my first name.

"Okay Izuku"

I looked up to see his eyes, they were a beautiful green. His smile was warm and relaxing and his hair looked soft and fluffy.

"let's go then Tsuyu"

He stood up and started to walk towards the nearest station. I waddled beside him, reaching to grab his hand as we walked. He noticed and reached out and took my hand in his own, it was warm but still strong. I liked this, he was nice.

We walked for what felt like forever until we were stopped by a scary looking man with glasses and a bubbly girl with brown hair. I hid behind Izuku as they ran over to us.

"DEKU!"

The girl yelled something rude to Izuku while the man simply shook his hand, were they friend?

"Who is this? Do you have a niece Midoriya?"

The scary boy shook his arms in funny ways while he talked.

"She is so cute! Deku!"

I pouted at how she kept calling him that word, it was rude.

"leave Izuku alone!"

I hissed at the girl from behind Izuku's warm leg.

"Tsuyu, that is not nice. Ochako is a friend"

I was scolded for my actions, I still did not like that word though.

"T-Tsuyu?" both of them seemed confused by my name, I was angry they used my first name.

"y-yea, it is a funny story. We ran into a villain and she was turned into this for 3 hours. It has been half and hour so far."

We ran into a villain? Was that what the loud fighting was?

"Hello Tsuyu, how are you"

The boy got onto his knees and spoke softly to me, he was a little less scary now.

"Asui… I am Asui"

I did not want them calling me by my first name, they were strangers.

"I am sorry, Asui. I was very rude there"

He smiled and offered his hand as an apology. His hand looked off, like it was broken. I meekly shook his hand.

"th-that's okay"

His hand reminded me of Izuku's hand, scarred but still warm and kind.

"Deku! Are you gonna be okay with her for three hours?!"

The girl, Ochako was now almost face to face with Izuku. Holding his shoulders and turning his face a soft red. I jumped out and started to push on her leg, lashing my tongue out at her.

"Get away from Izuku"

I kept up my attack, hoping she would stop harassing the boy. My assault was cut short as Izuku picked me up and held me.

"Tsuyu, it is mean to attack people. Say sorry to Ochako"

I pouted and faced away from him, not wanting to say sorry to the girl who kept calling him 'Deku' and rubbing up close to him.

"no, she is being mean to you"

Izuku ruffed my hair, making me blush as he did so.

"Tsuyu, she is a friend who is worried about you. She is not being mean at all"

I looked at him, pouting still.

"she keeps calling you Deku!"

I did not like her calling him useless, and she did it so often. Izuku chuckled, a cute sound!

"Deku is my Hero name, she is not insulting me"

I looked at the boy with wide eyes, he was a hero!? I was being carried by a hero!

"so-sorry miss Ochako"

I apologized to the girl, not knowing that she was not calling him useless.

"that's okay Tsuyu"

I went back to pouting and looked away from her with a huff.

"Asui"

Ochako looked hurt, but she smiled and apologized for calling me Tsuyu. I accepted and clung onto Izuku.

"we are heading back to her house, if you two want to join in?"

Ochako shook her head.

"I have to get back to my parents, sorry"

"I must return to visit my Brother, he will be let out to return home soon"

Izuku smiled at them and we parted ways. He had tried to put me on the ground and after a small fight, I had won the right to be held as we walked.

"what happened to your hand Izuku?"

I looked at the hand in question, scarred and warped.

"Ohh that? I broke it when I was helping a friend"

I frowned as I looked at him.

"does it hurt?"

It looked like it was in consent pain.

"not anymore"

I smiled at the answer, glad he was not in pain.

"Midoriya?"

A bored looking boy called out to Izuku, half of his face looked burned.

"Todoroki, hey"

I hugged Izuku and hid my face from the boy.

"Who is the little girl? You are not a single father are you?"

He asked, no hint of it being a joke. I was not Izuku's daughter!

"No, what is it with you and odd questions."

The two of them started to talk about a villain and something about my age.

"I see, so this is Asui."

I looked at him and nodded, happy he did not call me Tsuyu right away.

"Hello, I am Todoroki."

He offered his hand, a odd smile on his face, as if he rarely did smile and it was new to him. I shook his hand, it was really cold.

"we are heading back to drop her off, wanna join?"

Todoroki smiled, this time it looked warm and real.

"I can not, I have to visit my mother today"

The air suddenly changed, Izuku tensed up a little, but his smile never faded.

"I am happy to hear, I wont keep you then."

The two of them shared a moment of silences, both looked very happy to see the other. I suddenly felt a little annoyed at the boy for taking so much of Izuku's attention.

"see you later then"

They parted ways and we continued our journey back to mom and dad.

"he was very cold"

I looked at my hand, still feeling the cold. Looking for warmth, I buried myself into Izuku

"Only one half, the other is very hot"

I guess that was the half with red hair.

"how do you know him Izuku?"

I asked as it started to cuddle into him, he was very warm.

"he was the person I was talking about"

I frowned, so that boy was the reason Izuku had a bum hand? I did not asked anything else and we walked in silence until we boarded the train home. I sat beside him and tried harder to remember who he was to me.

I recall his name and that I knew him, but I had no memory of him. I had to have known him for a long time if he was this close to me right? I looked up at his cute face and frowned. I wish I was older, then maybe he would pay more attention to me and not Ochako or Todoroki. He seemed so happy to hear Todoroki was visiting his mom and Ochako was nearly hugging him as they talked. Maybe she was his fan? She did use his hero name a lot. But that still bugged me, I wanted to be his biggest fan.

"Almost there Tsuyu"

I nodded and played with the end of my raincoat. I was happy to be home soon, but would that mean he would leave?

As the train stopped we out out and as soon as we stepped out onto the stairs above the city I hopped onto the rail to see if I could stop my house. I was so eager to see it that I jumped too hard and slipped over the rail and started to fall. I shot my tongue out to grab the railing, but it was too weak to grab on. I screamed as I was falling, only to be grabbed by a set of warm arms and saved before I landed on the hard ground.

I looked up to see Izuku covered in a strange light, sparks running through him. He was smiling as he looked down at me, safely cradled in his arms.

"Are you okay Tsuyu?"

I nodded as I looked at him, feeling safe and warm. His smile made all the panic and fear disappear. He was really a hero, he had just saved me from falling.

He was my hero.

 **so that was shorter than I wanted, but I cut off the last idea to use it in the next chapter. I will also be redoing the first chapter and maybe the second one to hopefully make this all flow better.**


	11. the saved

**I tried to do this three times, I have a few scrapped idea floating here. I still need to work on my other two fics too.**

 **so I noticed a few mistakes along the way when reading my own fic. I will fix them (like iida not being his first name) and I am gonna try to make the next 10 chapters flow together more, go back to some threads i left hanging (like Himiko spying on Deku) I am gonna change the next arc a lot, and after that I wanna try my own arc (while still hinting to the arc that just ended in the manga)**

"So that's the plan?"

Ochako seemed a little nervous as she asked Momo if this plan was all she had.

"I am doing my best here, its hard to come up with a plan he won't just counter"

She was right to be nervous, Izuku most likely had planned out anything we could come up with and had a counter in mind.

"Tsuyu, you are his usually sparring partner, right? Any tips on how to beat him?"

Ochako seemed to believe this was next to hopeless right from the get go.

"With Full cowling, not really. He is unlikely to fight us three to one and we will have little luck tricking him to come after us into an area we deem to our advantage"

I spoke with my calm and neutral tone, but I was freaking out inside as planning for this fight was getting harder and harder.

"I believe we still win this. As good as Midoriya is, he will be useless if we can get Ochako close enough to hit him."

Momo seemed to strongly believe that was our best bet, I understood the concept.

"But he knows that, he will not let her near him, unless it is to knock her out"

He proposed a three on one to sharpen his reaction time and on the sport plan making and to urge us to think of plans to take on physical stronger foes. His only problem was he did not take his own intelligence into factor, and how that threw a massive wrench into any plan we came up with.

"Should we try and get him to fight in the thicket of the trees? That would make it harder for him to see us coming and give us better odds at catching him off guard"

The training area was a large forest ring with a flat clearing in the middle. The trees in the forest were tightly packed, but not enough to make it impassable. Ochako was thinking tactical here, but with Izuku that plan would only back fire.

"That won't work, He is just as good as me at bouncing off the trees. If we are in the forest he would only get faster and harder to keep in sight, the clearing is out best bet for an even fight."

That would still only even out the fighting field, but we needed to make sure we had the upper hand over the charming boy.

"Ear plugs"

I looked to Momo, who looked back questioningly.

"His clap is deafening, we should have a way to not get stunned by that"

I had been caught in that attack, it was like having your ears explode and your brain raddled. Plus if one of us got stunned, even fr a second it would give him a chance to knock them out.

"I got it, I will make a few up for us. Anything else we will need?"

I placed my finger to my lips and thought the question over, what would make fighting him easier. A flash bomb would be seen before we could use it on him, maybe a stun gun? I could hide something in my stomach as a backup plan, as gross as that sounds to me.

"Maybe a stun gun? Something to make it easier for Ochako to slap him"

Momo pulled a small black stun gun from her stomach, handing it to me where I then swallowed it to Ochako and her horror.

"Tsuyu!"

I shook my head as Ochako cried my name, this being the first time she had even seen me store something in my stomach.

"It is just part of my Quirk, this way he wont see me with it and I can get the drop on him."

Before any more ideas could be share a loud horn blared over the training area, signaling the start of the battle. The three of us wasted no time and made a bee line to the center of the area, into the clearing to wait for Izuku to appear.

Momo was already making small items that could come in handy as we waited, handcuffs and smoke bombs mostly. Ochako was looking to the north while I covered the south, looking for any movement that could be Izuku.

"Any idea how he will open up the fight? Any punches he likes to use first?"

Ochako tried to ease the tension with idle talk, I was happy for her efforts.

"He tries to not stick to any readable opening move, however he is a fan of leaping in with his right fist."

I had seen him flying across the sky to land a punch to the face of many sparring partners and villains alike. It was always wonderful to watch him soar through the sky like that.

"I have seen that, when he took down the zero point robot!"

"Midoriya took down a zero point?"

Momo, now done making the small items joined in.

"Yea, I was trapped during the entrance exam and he just flew through the sky and broke the whole thing with a single hit!"

Ochako was sure to emphasize how amazing the moment was by waving her arms around. It was amusing to hear about his feats before I met him, if not a little irking to see how taken she was by the moment.

"But surely that left him useless, why would he do so for no point?"

Momo asked his reasoning, an action that made me giggle a little at how easy it was to answer.

"Because he is a hero, he saw someone in needed and just acted"

Our talk was cut short there as a tree flew out of the forest at high speed. Reacting fast, we all leaped away from the thrown tree, only to have Izuku leaped out, hidden in the tree top. He landed infront of me and kicked my gut, sending me tumbling away as he turned his attention to Ochako.

I rolled back to my feet and hurried back to aid them in the fight. Ochako was already sent flying away, Izuku making sure to get her as far away as he could from the two of us before he turned to face me and Momo. I stared at him before we jumped back into the fight. He was smiling as he always did when he took his place as a hero, a cute silly grin that made it hard to do anything but smile back. His hero costume was different from last time, supports on his legs and heavy gloves.

Momo was the first to go after him, pulling a few smoke bombs out and throwing them at him to give her time to make a police baton to fight with. I took this time to start secreting poison, while still only strong enough to string and annoy him, it was better than nothing.

Izuku suddenly dashed out of the smoke and straight into Momo, who barely had time to react before he grabbed her arm and threw her to his right. He threw her a fair distance, clearly trying to pick us off one by one. This was bad, after learning full cowling he had been too fast and strong for me to keep up with him.

I leaped at him trying to get the first hit in before he had the chance to. I closed the gap and smashed my palm into his cheek, he grunted and showed a great deal of discomfort as my poison stuck to his cheek. He tried to return my hit only to have me knee him in the gut before he could. I used this chance to hit his other cheek with my other hand, applying more poison to his face.

Ochako dashed in as I was fighting to my relief. Seeing that she closing in on his back Izuku stomped his foot creating a cloud of dust that blinded both me and Ochako. I tried to wipe the dust out of my eyes, hearing grunts and the sounds of combat. Before I was able to get my vision back, I felt a hard hit to my temple and a few fast hits to my chin before I was sent flying away with a strong kick to my chest.

I finally cleared my eyes to see Momo and Izuku locked in a fast trade of blows and Ochako rushing back to join the fight. I started to regurgitate the stun gun, making sure to keep it in my mouth before I rushed back in.

I got to him before Ochako was able to get close enough to get his attention and I went in to grab his shoulders, only to have him grab my hands to stop me. I shot my tongue out, Izuku braced for the hit, planning to take the hit and retaliate. Lucky for me he did not foresee the stun gun being held by my tongue, giving me the chance to press the metal prongs onto his neck before I turned it on and sent a shock through him. Seeing her opening, Ochako slapped the stunned Izuku and soon he softly floated off the ground, signaling our win.

When the tension faded and the fact that we won sank in, most of us just fell tot he floor out of exhaustion, Izuku was just dropped to the floor after Ochako released her Quirk.

"Tsuyu, please get this stuff off my face"

He crawled over to me and pleaded with me, his face twisted in discomfort. I smiled at the boys pleas and his cute pained face.

"Okay, stay still"

My poison was easy enough to cancel out, my saliva acted as a antidote. I slowly licked his face, silently enjoying the salty taste of his sweat and watching him fight back a blush at this action. I would had loved to keep going, if not for the looks we were getting from the other girls who watched me licking Izuku's face.

"Okay, you should be fine now"

He smiled and laid out on his back, his grin returning.

"I gotta say, you made us work for it Midoriya, I am in awe of your planning and speed."

Momo began to sing his praises, causing the boy to look away with a hint of red on him.

"It was not that great, I just tried to split you all up."

"Deku, you threw a tree at us THEN JUMPED OUT OF IT!"

Ochako shouted the last part, it had been a great idea.

"How did you do that anyhow Midoriya?"

I was also wondering that, I knew he could pick up and throw a tree if he had too, but how did he hide in it and throw it?

"I ripped the tree out and threw it, then jumped into the top and held on for dear life."

That was a simple answer, but it was still amazing he was fast enough to jump into the tree after he threw it.

"Wow that is amazing Deku, I did not know you could throw a tree!"

I watched as they started to praise and joke with Izuku. While I was happy the boy was being recognized for his strong points, it did irk me to see two beautiful woman looking at him like that. I felt petty that this bugged me so, like I was the only one allowed to notice how great the hero to be really was.

"Tsuyu, that was amazing by the way, keeping a stun gun hidden and using poison to keep me from thinking with a clear head."

I smiled at this, I always enjoyed when he praised me.

"I still need to work on it, I am hoping to add a numbing effect and maybe even induce panic."

He got that look in his eyes again, the look he got when he wanted to note something down about a hero or villain.

"Do you want to update my page today?"

I figured he would not ask himself, even after it had become clear I enjoy the whole experience. His eyes lit up and he nodded his head eagerly.

"Page?"

Momo spoke up, Izuku never got the chance to bring it up to her. He had shown a great deal of interest in her Quirk, but he seemed to be a little unnerved by her.

"Yea, Deku writes about everyone in class in his notebooks. He also does some really nice drawing to go with them!"

Ochako really did enjoy him drawing her and asking questions, or maybe it was his drive to learn about us and to better himself by studying how we grow that made her so gleeful.

"Taking notes on your fellow students is a fine idea Midoriya, I must applaud your work ethic."

"You should take notes on her Deku, I am sure Momo would be more than happy to help ya"

I smiled as the three of them started talking about him taking notes on her. I would have to drag Ochako away from this soon though.

"Ochako, we have our first meeting soon, we should pack up"

She nodded and hurried off to get her stuff and change, Izuku looked at me in question.

"We have a thing, a meeting for a small club. I can text you when I am done if you got time to help me with some shopping?"

He smiled at me, the same smile he gave me on some of my best times here at school.

"I would like that, I have to go meet Midnight for a few tips on how she fights anyhow, so this works."

He had gotten her to agree to teach him a few moves? I knew he was charming but was he that good at getting people to agree with him?

"Okay, see you two later then"

I waved as I started to follow where Ochako had ran off too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We chose to hold the meeting in my living room, it made it far easier to keep an eye on my siblings and it was close enough that all parties involve could make it there with little effort. I had taken extra care to lay out a few different snacks on the long table where my brother usually set up his laptop during the day.

I sat down after letting the last person in and looked around to the few people who made it and took all this in.

"Is this everyone?"

Todoroki was the first to talk, a thing others were too comfortable to do, with Bakugo here and all.

"Yes, I think that's it"

Shinso was the only one to answer Todoroki, his uncaring voice made it hard to tell if he even wanted to be here. But he was still here, as was Bakugo, Todoroki, Iida, Ochako, Mineta and me; everyone Izuku had saved in one way or another. I proposed this meeting in order to try and get hear how everyone who had been saved by him viewed him.

"Let's get this over with, I just gotta tell you all about shitty Deku right?"

I was nervous about him coming here at first, scared he'd break something. He however, was very polite and caring as to not break anything and even thanked me for the snacks. Maybe he just had very good table manners?

"well you were the first, so lets start with you"

I knew of the event with them, him being stuck in the slime villain only to have a Quirkless Izuku rush in to aid his friend. A stupid move that would have killed him if it was not for All Might.

"The dumbass did not save me, he rushed into his own death and got saved with me… but he was the only one to rush in, the dumbass does not think when he sees someone in need, even if he is useless"

Even if he told the story with a lot of shots at his childhood friend, he still spoke with some sense of praise for Izuku. He did really care about the boy, even if he tried his hardest to show people he did not.

"Ochako, you were the second"

She nodded and looked at her feet, her cheeks turned a soft hue of red.

"I was trapped during the entrance exam, the zero pointer was about to step on me when he jumped. He flew through the sky on broken legs and hit the robot once, it blew up and crashed to the ground. I learned after that he had no points, that he did not do that to get any points or favor. He just jumped into save me, no other reason."

That sounded like him, he only needed to see someone in need to believe it was right to save them. He really just acted.

"Your were next right, Tsuyu?"

Ochako fidgeted in her chair, seemingly wanting to get the attention off her and her memories of being saved. Before I could talk about it, Mineta jumped in.

"I think it was me. I was saved by both of them before he went and saved her later."

It was odd to see the normally assholeish perv talk like this, almost like he was reflecting on something.

"I was there when you and him got off the ship during the villain attack, I remember being useless. I was scared and had given up, but then he started talking. He honestly believed we would get out alive, and he swallowed all his fear and panic and acted to save us. I felt like I needed to work harder to match him. Hell, I am even training to better myself."

I watched the little annoyance talk so highly of Izuku, of how his very presence pushed him to better himself as a hero and person. It was kinda scary how he was able to reach even Mineta.

"I guess I am next, Number four"

I thought back to the countless times I pushed myself to be better, stronger and kinder due to him, how many times I reached a new level just because of his support.

"I was attacked by the head villain during the attack, he had some odd fixation on me when he saw me."

Everyone looked at me in shock, even Bakugo looked upset by the information.

"He leaped out to grab me, his fingers were so close to my face that I can even recall the smell."

I was so scared that it would be the end of me, that the person with Izuku's face would be the end of me.

"Then Izuku hit him, I have never seen him punch that hard, he utterly ruined his arm to the point that the bone was ripping out of his arm."

I still had nightmares about that, him broken and bloody.

"When the villain returned, he did it again to protect me."

I felt the room grow silent as no one really knew what to say to this, I did not know how to pass the baton either. Thankfully Shinso finally spoke up.

"I sadly, don't have such a big story, he simply said something to me."

He smiled, it was an odd sight to see the boy show any sense of happiness.

"He told me I could be a hero, he did not say it like he was just doing the polite thing, he screamed it like I could die without that support, he honestly thinks I can be a hero."

He was not saved in the same sense as I was, but it was clear that those words did save him from himself. Izuku was someone who understood that feeling, reaching for a goal that seems unreachable while the world does not believe you.

"I was next, If I am not mistaken"

Todoroki raised his hand like he was in class asking for his turn to talk.

"Yes, I think. Go ahead"

I humored him.

"He had a chance to beat me, to win and move up in the Festival, but he choice to reach out and help me get over my hang up on my fire Quirk. He broke himself over and over, fighting with everything he had to get me to see what I had been overlooking. That it was my Quirk, mine"

He smiled sadly as looked at his hand.

"He broke his hand, scaring it and twisting it. Yet still he says it was worth it, happy that I am where I am now"

This was just like Izuku, discarding his own safety for the sake of others, his own well being was second to the well being of others. His hand was not a scar that he had to bear, it was a reminder that his friend was free from his own chains.

"I am the last, while I can not go into all the details, I was saved by Izuku, when I lost my path to being the hero my brother was."

Iida spoke slowly, no longer in his very animated and fast paced way. He seemed like he was not looking forward to talking about this, but still he pushed on and went deeper into how Izuku had saved him.

"I hunted down a villain, not to save others but to feed my own anger. I was no longer being a hero, and even lost the right to live my life as a hero at the moment I put my anger over someone's life. But Izuku still believed in me, said I had the right to be a hero and that I could learn and move pass the mistake I made. He saved my life, and my right to be a hero."

Izuku had told me about this, his fight with the Hero Killer Stain. It was scary to think that if not for him, Iida would have been killed.

"That's everyone I could find. I would not been surprised if there are more I don't know however."

I had a lot to think about, about how Izuku acted as a hero and about his bad habits. The meeting did not last long after that, everyone parted one by one leaving me alone to think over it all. How he inspired people to better themselves, but also of how he would most likely died doing so one day. The want to save everyone, and the ignorance of his own life in the process.

My doorbell rang, breaking me out of the sad funk I found myself in. I knew it was not Izuku, he texted me telling me he was still training with Midnight, so I was clueless as to who it was. To my surprise, it was All Might.

"Hello Young Asui, I am here"

I was stunned, why was the number one hero here at my door.

"All Might…"

I welcomed him in, feeling like this was a dream. I did not let any of this show on my face, but that was now normal to me.

"I assume you are wondering the reason for my visit? Well I heard you gathered a small group here. All of whom were in one way or another saved by Young Midoriya"

I nodded, starting to feel a little better now knowing a little of why he came.

"I was impressed with how many you found, but you forgot one very important person."

I did? Maybe he would bring me to them or tell me where to find them. I was wondering who this missing person was.

"Young Midoriya saved me."

I looked up at him as he said this, my interest growing as I tried to picture any foe that would make All Might need any help.

"I know he told you about me and him, about One for All. I want to tell you how it all started, and why he is the hero he set out to be."

Izuku told me this secret in one of our closest moments, a thing that I accepted and tried my best to support him in. But he never fully explained how it came to be.

"I would be very happy if you would All Might"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been trading blows with Midnight for a while now, my limbs felt sore and every mistake I made was met with a loud crack and another welt. I pushed pass the pain and followed the simple ordered given and tried to master every new move she taught me.

"That's enough for today Midoriya dear"

I tensed at her used of the term 'dear' something she had started calling me after the win me and the other gained over her in out first training session with a teacher. It was a lot like All Might calling me 'young' but it made my heart flutter far more.

"Th-thank you Midnight"

She threw me a towel and I started to clean myself of sweat and blood. While she was very playful and flirty, she was a harsh sparing partner. I was still happy for the training, I had no idea I had so many holes in my stance and that I was sloppy with my kicks.

"You been okay lately? I know you have been through a lot Midoriya dear."

I smiled and tried my best to wave off the concern, I did not want to worry her too much. I had been through a lot lately, I guess. I had been reminded in every fight and every hit that I was no where near the level I needed to be, I was doubting my own right to be the successor to One for All. I also knew that out there was the other me, growing stronger and keeping his eye on Tsuyu, always threatening her life with his very being.

"All Might is a hard person to disappoint, a fact he rarely thinks about himself. I know you are aiming high, to be the best hero but you are still only young."

Her voice was soft and sweet, no longer the usually teasing music she normally spoke with.

"I just want you to know that you are doing a wonderful job my dear, you should be proud."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, softly embracing me and pulling me into her. I should have freaked out or been embarrassed by the hug but I was too lost in the warmth and the sweet smell.

"It is okay to open up to us, we are here for you."

I felt all the tension in my body melt, she was right I did have friend to confide in as well as the teachers.

"I am so scared I will fail, that I was the wrong person to be given this"

I could think of others who would have made for better owners of this gift. I worked as hard as I could to make up for that, but still it haunted me.

"I know a few people who would disagree with you dear, People you have touched just by being the hero you train so hard to be. A child torn by his linage saved by words that hit him hard, or maybe a boy who's Quirk made it hard for him to shine as a hero, being told that he could be one. A girl who pushes herself to be a better hero and person because of a boy who leaped into danger to save her from a twisted man. Midoriya dear, you are possible the best choice for One for All, and this is only your starting point."

I started to feel myself drift off as I breathed in more of the sweetness that floated off her. Feeling her softly pat my head as she went on speaking.

"I look forward to seeing the man you will grow up to be, and the countless people you are bound to save along the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Might sat in front of me, no longer a mass of muscle and power but as a small broken man. It had taken a little to deal with the fact that this was the same man, but it really was still All Might.

"I almost let a child die, I put my own health and secret above the life of someone in need. I was so stuck in my own despair that I for a moment stopped being the hero I was. Then there was Midoriya, rushing in to save his friend, only driven by the need to aid another."

I listened and tried to process it all, I knew he had saved Bakugo that day by rushing in like a fool. But to know now that if he had not, Bakugo may have died.

"Young Midoriya has the traits of a real hero, the drive to better himself, the want to save others and the aid of people like you young Asui"

I looked up at him in a daze, not sure how to take that. I was always willing to help him, as he had always helped me but to say it like All Might just did seem to mean something deeper.

"You have your fears about his disregard for his own well being, I notice. He is still young and he has a lot to learn, so please never lose that fear and be there to help him so he can learn to be a better hero, and to remember that others worry about him."

I simply nodded, I could not muster any other answer. I had been given a task by the symbol of peace, a task I had already chose to follow long before now.

"I must leave now, I have to set up a meeting for young Midoriya tomorrow."

He stopped talking for a moment, as if thinking over what he was allowed to say. After what felt like a hour of thinking he looked into my eyes and went on.

"Stain has asked to see Midoriya, he is dead set on talking to him and the brass think it will be good to set it up. He agreed to disclose everything about any topic f they did this. I should not be telling you this, but I know Midoriya will tell you anyhow, he seems to trust you with everything."

I turned a shade of crimson at this, Izuku had been very open with me about all his secrets, from All Might to his fight with Stain. I was trusted with things he would never tell anyone else, and that made me feel very special.

"so I should go now, Take care young Asui."

I bowed and was soon left alone in my house, my siblings had already departed to their rooms and my parents would sure to get home in a matter of moments. The silence was annoying, but I was too numb to break it. I learned a lot about how Izuku touched many, about his history of breaking himself and how others saw him. All Might had given me his trust in looking after Izuku as a friend and fellow hero.

My train of thought was dis railed by a familiar jingle, a happy and bouncy melody of joy and power. Izuku was calling me, meaning he must be done now.

I reached for my phone and answered it, getting so excited to talk to him that I let out a croak.

"Hello to you too"

I felt all the sorrow and tension of the past few hours just leave me, it was amazing how well he was at cheering me up.


	12. the calm before

The night masked many things, from pleasant moments and life crushing experiences. Night was truly a wonderful thing for people like me, my first meeting with master was during a night much like this.

"Fuck you"

Looking down at my feet, a hand gripping my leg with the owner coughing up blood as he cursed me. I pull a knife out of my hand and kneel down to face him.

"I was in the middle of thinking"

I say softly as I plunge my blade into his eye socket, getting a guttural scream as his response. He clawed at my hand, trying to free himself from the pain I was inflicting onto him.

"I was remembering my first meeting with master"

I twisted the knife, utterly destroying what was left of his eye. I was honestly surprised he did not pass out due to the pain, most people did when I tortured them.

"We are both grown men, please try to be more polite in the future, Okay?"

Pulling my knife out, swiping it of the blood and smiling as I see my reflection in the blade.

"You know, he taught me how to use a combat knife, said it was a good weapon for someone fast and witty like me."

I was fond of a very simple looking combat knife, no added brass knuckles or spikes. Just the green handle and the large beautiful blade.

"My friend Himiko gave me a few tips, but she is only good at stabbing, lacking the skill of a harden killer. Kinda funny, her being a killer and all."

I stopped hearing screams, no longer feeling him clawing at my leg either.

"Dead? Shame I was hoping to talk to you more, whoever you were."

Lucky for me a visitor appeared, a large man donning a flaming beard.

"You are the guy following All Might's trail, ya?"

He did not seem amused by my joke, such a tight ass. He looked at me, standing in the middle of a dark alley with a few dead lower heroes around me, the one I just killed being a newly appointed hero.

"I was wondering if you would like to be next? I am still bored, I hope you live up to your place as number two."

He did not answer me, I recall him being a lot angrier and stupid in my time. He just looked at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Why do you like like the kid All Might trained?"

He finally spoke! I get it, he has meet Deku. I smirked and spun my knife in circles in my hand as I took a few steps away from the man I just killed.

"Let's make a deal, I will tell you what you want to hear, If you can get out of here with both your eyes."

I pointed my knife blade at his left eye, the eye I wanted to stab out first. He again seemed unasmused at my boasting, forming a spear of flame.

"Then you may answer me after I arrest you"

That was the last thing either of us said before the battle started, with a flaming spear impaling my shoulder then bursting into an explosion that sent be flying into the wall. My shoulder was broken and my skin burned around the area. That move alone knocked off five percent of my Threshold, he really was no number two for nothing.

I stood up as my skin started to heal and my bone mended itself. Endeavor watched this, most likely assuming my Quirk was to heal. He formed another spear and got ready to throw it at me. I opened a gate and appeared behind him, stabbing my knife into his side. He cursed and exploded into a small nova, I had been smart enough to warp away from him. I looked at my knife, it was coated with his blood, but still I was upset that I had only landed a shallow cut.

Again I warped behind him, this time he was on guard and spun to grab me. I felt his hand graze my shoulder as I turned on my Quirk free flow, forcing his hand to move slightly as to miss grabbing me. I sank my knife once more into his body, digging deep into his chest. The man cursed again and jumped back away from me.

I was feeling the rush as I pressed the attack and jumped after him, swinging my knife in large arks. The blood lust was starting to take over and I soon lost myself to the need to kill him.

He let loose a sea of flame that bathed me then turned around to hit where he assumed I would warp out. However I simply took the hit, letting the flames burn and eat away at me as I keep dashing till I was close enough to stab hard into his spine. I placed my placed my hand over his shoulder and shot out a bone lance that tore through his shoulder blade.

"Have no fear, for I am here"

I felt a hard impact and was send flying into the alley, embedding into a wall. All Might stood over his injured hero, that fucking smile painted on his face. I can't risk a fight with him with only 20% of my Threshold left, a single good hit would leave me defenseless.

"Shame, I was really having fun with the man."

All Might looked at me, and oddly enough his smile faded into a scowl. I guess it would be hard to look at me, looking like Deku but calling myself the name his mortal enemy went by.

"Hello One for All, I did not think I would meet you like this, I was hoping to meet you in combat."

I calmly cleaned my knife off as I taunted him, after I climbed out of the wall of course. He watched me with an annoying scowl. I wonder if this All Might would be weaker or stronger than mine.

"You know, I looked up to you so much, I was a fool. You showed me what a hero really was that day, and what I was to the world around me."

I tore open a gate behind me, but made sure to bid him a proper farewell.

"I am Midoriya Izuku, All for One. I hope you will not spread this too far, I do have big plans for my time in the spotlight."

With that I left them and returned to Masters side, in that dark room.

"You blow off enough steam Young Midoriya?"

I smiled hearing him once more call me young, like he had done so often when I was a child. I nodded as I started to make a new set of clothes to replace the brunt clothes that barely covered me.

"Say number one and two, nearly killed two. I think we should move up my debut, I want to let the world know I am here, and that I will bring with me darkness and death."

He chuckled, a soft and weak chuckle.

"I assume you will do so when you find the perfect time, until then would you be a good lad and have a game of chess with me?"

I mimiced his chuckle and moved over to him, spawning in a chair and a chess board. He was the man who taught me to play in the first place years ago, and watched with pride as I became a far better player than him.

"Checkmate in 23"

He was full of himself if he thought he could pull that off.

"Checkmate in 19"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cell was very small. Two chairs facing one another in a clean white room. The only thing besides the chairs was a small plate of glass separating me from Stain. He was chained to his chair, his hands bound by steel cuffs.

Midnight had followed me in, assuring me that she would be there if he tried anything, I was thankful for her presence as I was more than a little nervous. I walked over and sat in the simple folding chair, Midnight standing behind me and softly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Stain. I am here like you asked."

My heart threaten to burst more than once during that sentence. He flashed me a smile, not like the twisted one he gave me after I landed my first hit on him but more like the one Aizawa gave him after I threw the ball.

"Deku, or would you rather me call you by your name?"

I was a little taken by by how polite he was and how gentle he was being.

"I am here as a hero, I am Deku"

He nodded, his smile only grew as he heard my answer.

"I was called here by you, I assume you have something you wish to ask?"

I felt midnight pat my shoulder, I felt a rush of joy as I took that as a sigh of my doing a good job here. Stain stopped smiling and looked into my eyes, his eyes that once sent a jolt of fear and helplessness down my spine.

"I am admitting defeat, I lived by my way of life, my ideals. But you have proven your ideals are stronger than mine. I had a lot of time to watch the sports festival while I was in here, and your fight with the ice and fire kid."

Defeat? My ideals versus his? I felt a little lost but I still listened as he went on.

"I said you were both examples of good heroes, but he was anything but that during the festival. You changed him into a true hero, you changed someone that fast. I assume you changed the Iida kid as well."

Todoroki before our fight, he really had been a different person. I was able to reach him and help him overcome his own past, had I also reached Stain?

"So you are admitting you were wrong in your quest to aid the hero world?"

He winced, clearly he still held some belief that his cause was just. He ended up nodding in agreement with me however.

"If you keep this up, I am sure you will inspire far more to go down the right path. I have given up on my ideals and I will repay my crimes and I will watch as you touch others as you have me."

I was speechless, I had made him accept his own wrong doing and seek to work to make up for his crimes. I smiled softly after a long moment of silence.

"Thank you Stain, I am happy you believe in me so much."

We shared a moment, an acceptance of the other and what they meant in the grand scale. No more words were needed, I stood up and with one final nod each I left with Midnight.

"Good job Midoriya dear, you reached even the infamous hero killer."

I was praised while she softly ruffled my hair, causing my cheeks to burn bright. I had been praised a lot by her lately, hell I was spending a lot of time with her. She had been the only teacher to agree to the training, and she had even started to give me personal training.

"Thank you for coming with me, I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eyes without your support."

I told her as we went through the long hallway that lead back to the entrance of the building.

"Ohh dear Midoriya, you are gonna make me blush, I fear you should wait a few years before you try to seduce me, unless"

He softly ran her finger down the back of my neck and softly whispered the next words into my ear.

"You have fallen for me?"

I shivered at her touch then turned a bright red before trying to shut my brain off before I said something stupid.

"Don't tease the young lad, He is still a child when it comes to love."

I was saved by All Might who was waiting for us near the front doors.

"I was just having fun, besides I think his froggy girlfriend would disagree."

I pouted at her use of the term, I was not dating Tsuyu.

"She is my friend, not my girlfriend."

Midnight licked her lips as I spoke and winked at me.

"Then you free for the taking?"

"Now Midnight, leave him alone. Here Young Midoriya, I need to talk to you about All for One"

Midnight's flirty and cute demeanor fell and was replaced by a serious scowl, I nodded and walked towards All Might, but not before turned back to Midnight and bowing.

"I thank you again, I am happy to have a teacher like you"

Even if it was a little, her face lifted. And with that I left her to go with All Might, to talk about the other me.

We walked until we ended up at the beach I had cleaned up, a place that had become a little special to me.

"He was out hunting heroes a few nights ago, He killed at least twenty, and sent Endeavor to the hospital. He will be fine thanks to Recovery girl, but we still need to note that he was able to take that many down and still be strong enough to best someone like Endeavor."

I felt sick, I knew he was strong, but to think he was at this level.

"He is hidden again, but we need to start acting more to get ready for his return. Keep this under your hat but we are working on moving you students into a dorm to keep you closer"

I got the reason, it would be safer for the heroes-in-training to be close to school and the teachers, and the idea of moving out was a scary but exciting idea. But the reasoning for it, that was something that started to bug me more and more.

"You think he may come after the students?"

He did have personal ties to some of the students, including myself. His fondness for Tsuyu and his want to attack her after she reached the point where she beat him in his time, Kacchan and the childhood friendship that most likely ended poorly in his time and lastly was me. My opposite, a twisted villain who gained the power of All for One.

"He most likely wont, but we need to be ready for when he does now, not later."

All Might looked uneasy as we talked, he was probably still shaken from his first meeting with the other me. I can't blame him, after my first time seeing him lead me to hate my own reflection for weeks.

"That's all for now, I just thought you'd like to know how things are going. Try not to let this get to you too much, you're not him."

I tried to smile at him, to show him that I was fine. My smile must have been too soft, he still looked at me with worry.

"I should get going, will you be okay getting back?"

I nodded, It was not too far to get home. I would just need to get to a train station, the walk there was the only thing that would be annoying.

"I should be fine, I will see you at school then All Might"

I shook his hand before I left, noting how amazed younger me would be to know I have shaken his hand. It was funny how much my life changed that day, and scary to think how much it could have changed if I had not grabbed onto him.

"Deku!"

A girl roughly my age was running towards me with an overly happy look on her face. She was wearing a school uniform for a school I did not know, maybe it was a private school? Her blonde hair was done up in twin buns with a few stay strands poking out to give her a cute messy edge to her neat style. Golden eyes glowed with life as she neared me.

I was trying to figure out where I knew her from, she must know me if she is called me Deku. I was drawing a blank as I went over every girl I knew, a sadly small list.

"DEKU"

She screamed my nickname as she leaped onto me and nearly tackled me over had I not grabbed onto her. She smelled like… iron?

"S-sorry, do I know y-you?"

I hated that I was stuttering again, I hoped I left that habit behind me with all the time I spend with Mina and Tsuyu.

"ohh, silly me! I am Toga, I am your biggest fan!"

She let me go and hopped back, introducing herself with a cute spin, a spin that made me notice how very sort her skirt really was.

"My f-fan?"

I guess I made a few with my battle with Todoroki, maybe she was the girl who sent me her panties? Her name sounded familiar after all.

"yup! I saw you fight the froggy gal and how badass you were! I was so in love I sent you a gift to remember me by, having you been enjoying them?~"

She purred the last part out with a slightly seductive look, a look that turned me into a tomato for a moment.

"ahh, ye-yes, I remember that. T-thank you for believing me"

I bowed to her as I thanked her, feeling more like I was thanking a hero rather then thanking a fan. It must have been a funny sight as she started to giggle at me.

"Ohh come on, no need to be shy around me. I should be the shy one, meeting such a lovely man in person"

I was really gonna die of heatstroke if she kept making me blush.

"I d-don't know about that, thank you anyhow"

I knew sooner or later I would have to learn to deal with fans, as all heroes had to. This was still too soon and I never thought that any of them would be cute girls who would hit on me like this.

"May I ask you a favor? I know you must be busy, but I need to get to the nearest station and I would feel so must safer guided by a hero like you."

I had to get to the station anyhow, even if it meant dealing with more of her flirting; I should agree.

"I would be happy to help you, I needed to head that way anyhow."

She clapped her hands in joy at my answer before she forced her way to my side, clinging onto my left arm tightly. I could flee her heartbeat echoing through her chest and into my arm.

"Lead the way cutie"

I tried not to think about this, I doubt I could ask her to stop really. So I just started to walk to the nearest station. I was really happy Tsuyu was not here, she would tease me forever if she saw this.

"May I be so bold to ask you a few questions, Deku?"

I looked away from her and tried my best to sound bold and confident, most likely only sounding weak and scared.

"Sure, ask away."

She tighten her grip on my arm in response, I could feel my arm becoming more sandwiched between her breasts.

"Got a girlfriend? I notice you are often with miss froggy frog, she is pretty so I would be blame you for tapping that"

I had to muster everything I had no to fall over or screech at that question. Me having sex with Tsuyu, is that was people thought of us?

"N-no, I am single. Tsuyu is a friend."

She nodded, looking a little happier after my answer.

"why did you let MR. Icy hot win?"

Todoroki?

"I did not, he was just the better hero."

She wrinkled her nose and this and shook her head. Tighten her grip on my arm she asked again.

"Why did you let him win? Had he not used his fire power, you would have wiped the floor with him in the later half of the fight."

I guess that may be true, he had hit his limit and was having a hard time dealing with my attacks. I tried to imagine what would have happened had I kept the attack going, but every time I tried I only remembered how much pain he was in and how he was just hurting himself as a hero and person.

"I did what I thought was right. I saw someone in need, and I tried to save them."

Toga grinned wider than I knew a human was able to and nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

"I knew you were awesome, but that is the best thing I have ever heard!"

I smiled a little at how happy she was at my answer, even if I was embarrassed at her closeness.

"r-really? I just did what I think was right."

I stopped before she could answer me, something felt wrong. I pushed her aside and lifted my arms up to block the sudden flying kick aimed at us. I felt like my arms had taken a steel pipe with how hard they kicked me. Pushing the unknown attacker away from me I stopped shielding my head to get a look at them

It was a girl around my height and age. She wore a gas mask, maybe her Quirk had something to do with gas? Her grass green hair was tied into a long and tight ponytail. A tight sports tank top with a design of a plant woman screaming, odd. Biker shorts, they hugged her hips very tightly and showed off her long and strong looking legs. She also had gloves and feet wear that was often used in mixed martial arts. Her stance gave me further proof that they were, she was in a stance used in muay thai that involved one knee lifted up and her arms near her face.

"Toga, go get help or hide, I will cover you."

I did not want to drag her into this fight, and I was legally allowed to defend myself, but still it would be smartest to get a pro. She bolted the second I told her, the masked girl dahsed in seeing her flee. I turned on Full Cowling and dashed at her with my right fist ready to smash into her. She was fast, leaping back before I could hit her. Returning to her stance, she kept her eyes glued on me.

I took my stance and tried to get an idea of how she fought, if her stance was any clue I should get ready for flying knees and elbows. I decided to make the first move and rushed in to close the gap and stick to her. When I closed the gap I opened with low kick to her free leg, only to have her hop over my kick and grab my head to smash her knee into my face.

My vision blurred as I took a step back to dodge her left elbow strike. She rushed in to try and press the attack while I was still slightly stunned from the knee to the face. I was forced on the defensive while my vision started to come back, weaving around her attacks and making sure I kept enough space between us to keep her from grabbing me.

When I finally got over the knee I made sure to catch her off guard. Thinking I was still half blind, she slide in to smack her elbow into my temple, I responded by ducking under her attack and sweeping her legs. As she fell I grabbed her arm and smashed my fist into her face, pulling her back before she fell to do it again. Her mask cracked from the two strikes, but I had to jump back as she nearly kicked me in the temple.

She was fast to react, attack and read my moves. I would have to over power her if I wanted to win, she would outlast me if I kept fighting at five percent. I would have to fight at 20%, the wind pressure I would make with every hit would make it hard for her to dodge and attack me.

"You fight well"

Her voice was strong, yet still very soft and sweet. I smirked and looked at the girl who had just paid me a compliment, wondering if she too was smiling under that mask.

"Thank you, I can say the same about you, infact I am gonna have to kick it up to keep with your pace"

After saying that, I showboated a little and turned up the power and took my stance again. Sparks seem to fly off my as my green glow intensified, I could feel my joints start to tense as the stain on my body became more apparent to me. I leaped at her, slamming my leg into her ribs and sending her rocketing into a near by trash can. My leg screamed as I did, not as bad as it use to however.

I watched her get back to her feet, holding the side I kicked. I was about to go in for a second kick to her ribs when she bolted to me, moving far faster than she had been before. I barely dodged her knee to my face, and retaliated with my own knee to her hip. We traded blows like this for a while, even when she dodged, she would be unable to retaliate as the wind threaten to knock her off balance. I was having a hard time, she kept getting faster every time I hit her with a good clean hit.

After what must have been an hour, I was able to land a punch square into her face, shattering her gas mask and knocking her to the floor. I stood over her, panting and bloody. She froze when she noticed her mask gone, slowly turning her head to face me. Her face was really cute, large red eyes, soft pink lips and freckles. She looked like she was on the verge of tears as she looked into my eyes, I felt waves of guilt as she did so.

"S-sorry"

I reached out to help her, a stupid thing knowing she had attacked me before hand but it was hard to ignore those tearing eyes. Seeing me reach over she let loose a blood curdling scream, one that send a shiver down my spine and a shock to my system. I buckled and fell over, my body refusing to move, even as I begged.

I could only watch as someone stepped in between me and the girl, clean black dress shoes and dress pants.

"I see you found me a very talented girl here, to keep up with you without a Quirk like One for All."

All for One spoke very softly as he walked over to the girl, how the hell did he find us? Did he set this up? Or was this all just luck on his part.

"Hello there my dear, I hope my other half did not hurt you too much."

He was not answered, she simply tried to hide her face and hide herself from us both. Moments later a gas mask dropped near her.

"I guess you are not fond of people seeing that cute face, here."

She waited a moment, maybe thing it over before she reached out and snatched the mask up and hooked it on.

"Now, May I ask who you are, dear?"

"Mandrake"

He chuckled softly, turning to me as he did so.

"I guess that fits, a Quirk that makes anyone who hears your scream freeze up, maybe even kill them if you did it louder?"

I felt a foot knock into my ribs as I was rolled onto my back. I could now see all of him, green dress shirt, black vest and red tie. I hated looking at him, it always made me shutter as I was just looking at a slightly taller me.

"I will do you a favor, I will kill this annoyance that you were fighting, and I will ask that you join my league."

He took off one of his black gloves, pointing his palm at me. I watched as the bone started to push out of his palm, forming into a crude spear. I was unable to move, only able to watch as he slowly got ready to stab my throat and leave me to choke on my own blood.

"Goodnight, Me"

I was not even able to close my eyes, I just have to watch him kill me.

"NO"

She jumped at him, no longer the skilled fighter but now a scared girl as she gripped his arm and begged him not to kill me.

"I will join, just don't kill him."

I would have let out a held breath if I could, seeing my life being saved by her.

"I am glad, but why?"

"I want to be the one, I want to kill him in battle later"

She did not sound evil or spiteful, more bashful like this was romantic. All for One laughed at her vow and bowed to her, a proper gentlemen bow.

"I will give you the chance, but after today I can no swear he won't be killed by another."

"No, he wont. He is strong, I am sure we will clash again."

She knelled over me and softly brushed my hair as I was still frozen in place. I could still feel her fingers running through my hair.

"I will give you a moment, I am sure you want to say goodbye."

He walked off to the side as she kept petting me.

"I have not had so much fun in a while, you really are a challenge. I hope you get stronger, I am sure if I stick with him I will meet you again."

As she talked, she removed her mask. Her face really was beautiful, even more so when she smiled at me like that.

"Please, don't let anyone else kill you, You are mine from here on out"

And with that vow, she kissed me. I could feel her soft, warm lips press onto mine. I was unable to return the kiss, but she seemed more than happy to have done it anyhow as she pulled back.

"Okay, lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much.

I checked his wallet and found that he had very little money, just a few pictures of his kids and ex wife.

"I know single life is hard sweetie, but if you don't have the cash to spend, don't go out on the town."

I ruffled the hair of the passed out man, he really was cute when he was asleep. I really did need to leave however, It was usually around this time that a pro would find me, maybe even two like last time.

"good bye sweetie, I will take good care of what little money you had."

Blowing him a kiss was the last thing I did before I left the motel room, and heading back into the nights cover to look for a second victim. I had been having a great time hunting lately, making a killing on the money and items left after I lured in my prey. And I only ran into a pro once or twice in the last few months, all thanks to the attention the League was getting.

I liked it this way, I could make my money and have my fun with little in the way of fighting. Then again it was getting a little boring with no one to fight, I even missed clashing with Eraserhead and Midnight.

"Hello, Chimera"

Speak of the devil.

"Midnight, I was just thinking about you."

I turned to face her, dressed as usually in her sexy getup.

"aww, I have to admit, I am sorry I have been busy lately. Hope you did not get too lonely."

I laughed at her joke, it had been months, and it really was fun to joke before the fight started.

"I heard you are now a teacher, I bet it must be annoying to deal with a group of punks who would rather stare at your tits then train or study."

I started to grow out my tail as we talked, picking a stinger this time around instead of my usually mouth.

"A few, but I also have a few who are just doll, One in particular who has really grown on me"

I assumed she would lick her lips as she talked about them, but she smiled warmly. Had she really found a student she was this close to without it being a silly teasing thing?

"Ohh? You must introduce us, I would love to see the kid who got you smiling like a proud mother."

My tail poked out of my dress, a large stinger at it's end dripping a yellow poison. Nothing that would kill or hurt her too much, just something to slow her down and maybe put her to sleep.

"I am sure he would like you, I have my theory that he is already a fan of yours."

She took her whip off her hip as she said this, the crowds around us already starting to thin out or give us breathing space. All for the better in the end, did not want to hurt anyone not involved.

"I do have many young men who are fans, I should be nice to you and visit him"

I licked my lips as I teased her, but her answer really did make me want to meet the kid.

"Midoriya would leave you speechless, and maybe a little broken."

Midoriya eh? I would have to re watch the sports festival, if she speaks this highly of him then he must have done well during that.

"Noted, now shall we dance like usually?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been days since my battle with Mandrake, I was still recovering both mentally and physically. She did a real number on both my arms and my head during our fight. My arms were in casts while the bones healed, even if they were not broken I was told they wanted to keep them still so they did not crack when I moved them. I was given pills for the headaches I got from the blows to the temple, but it would only last a week or so I was told.

Mentally I was hung up over HIS appearance, and the fact that Mandrake was now with them. Maybe the kiss too, my first real kiss had been to a villain.

"Fuck"

I rolled over on my bed, making sure to not roll onto my cast. I had to let this go and just relax my body. I still had a few days left before I could return to school, and after that I still have to deal with the practical exam. I could not run myself ragged by worrying over this all week.

"Zuzu, you have a guest."

I groaned at my mothers pet name, but that also mean I knew who it was.

"Okay mom"

I was right, Tsuyu soon walked into my room holding a small stack of papers and bag. The first thing she did after stepping into my room, was let out a cute croak.

"Hello to you too"

"So, what happened to you?"

I sighed and looked away.

"I ran into a villain and she did a real number on me before she was taken away from All for One."

It seemed pointless to not tell her everything, she was the only person outside of the few teachers that knew who I could talk to. I debated telling her everything however, the kiss and the deceleration on my life mainly.

"I am planning on writing about her in my notebook once my arms are healed, I looked her up and found she is fairly new."

A few reported attacks, but besides that it was like she just started that day. I had not been able to find any reason for any of her attacks, she just seem to pick people and go at it.

"I brought you the homework you missed."

She waved the small stack to me, it would take me maybe a few hours to complete it all so that was fine.

"Thanks."

I moved over to give her some room to sit on the bed with me. She smiled at this and gladly placed herself besides me.

"No problem."

I eyed her bag for a few moment, it was just a plastic bag, but something made me really want to learn its contents.

"The bag."

I was reminded of our first real chat, after I broke myself training. I asked about her Quirk, but too nervous I just said 'your Quirk'.

"I thought this may make you feel a little better, then a few others added to it until we had this."

She started to pull out an assortment of different little knickknacks and figures. A few I was able to tell right away who they were from, like the Crimson Riot bobble head was from Kirishima and the plush rabbit was most likely from Koda. A few others were harder to pin down like the fancy pen, Maybe Tenya or Momo? A troll doll and even a shot glass with Midnight on it, maybe Mineta got me that?

"w-wow."

I was a little taken back, I knew I would worry a few of my friends being out of school for so long, but to think they would send me a get well gift, and so many.

"My bother got you this and my sister wanted me to hand you this."

Pulling more our of the bag, she handed me a small All Might figure that was part of a board game that was slightly hard to find, most likely from Samidare's own personal collection. Then a crude drawing of me in my hero outfit with the words 'my hero' under it, with a small heart following. Satsuki was the giver of this gift, she had grown a cute attachment to me after my first few visits and even more so after seeing me in my hero outfit.

"I guess they were worried about you too, Satsuki has been asking about you daily, even Samidare seems to be bringing you up often."

I chuckled, I never had younger siblings but it was cute to know her's had grown to like me so much. I rooted through the other gifts that she brought, a Ramones album from Jiro, a get well card from Ochako that had an All Might theme, a new set of training trunks from Mina, I knew this because she signed them with her name and a heart near the right leg.

Even Kacchan send me a few of my favorite treats, it was kinda nice to know he still knew them all.

"I am surprised they all went out of their way to get all this for me."

There was still more for me to root through, but I was trying to find out what gift here was from Tsuyu. Nothing here screamed her style and I knew she had gotten me something.

"If you are looking for my gift, I wanted to give it to you."

Give it me? I had to admit, I was really excited to see what it was after hearing that. She pulled out a decent sized figure, standing tall and smiling as he looked ready to leap in. Clad in green, except for his gloves and boots and his missing hood.

"Thats… me"

I reached out and took it gently from her, it felt good in my hands. It was a figure of me, like the many All Might figures I had, but this was of me.

"I found a handy store clerk who uses his Quirk to make Figures of Heroes, and was already a fan of yours after your fight with me in the Festival. I asked him to make this and he was more then happy to do so, even asked to meet you so he could talk about selling them to the public."

I was impressed with the handy work, it was not cheaply made, however it was made.

"Thank you."

I would have hugged her had my arms been able to move, instead I just placed my head on her shoulder and moved a little closer to her.

"I am glad you like it."

I really did like it, I never assumed I would see a figure of me until much later in my life, and even then it was more like I was aware it could happen. Here in my hand however, was my first even figure, proof that I was a hero worth something.

"Want me to help you put some of this stuff away?"

I would need the help wouldn't I? I nodded and moved away from her to let her gather up the gifts.

"Where do you want the figures and Plush Rabbit?"

I looked around my room, the desk was most likely the best sport for now.

"My desk please."

I watched as she arranged them in a semi circle near the corner of my desk, it was cute watching her put the time and effort into every items placement.

"I am guessing you want the candy near the place you study?"

I nodded, I would eat them while catching up on the homework she brought over. After that she placed the shot glass on my window still and the album with my other music collection, which she said she liked some of the stuff in it. Lastly she opened my dresser to put my shorts in, only she stopped when she opened the bottom drawer.

"Something wrong, Tsuyu?"

She did not answer, instead started to reach in for something. It hit me there and I tried my best to get to her, falling out of my bed and rambling that she should stop and that it was not what it looked like.

"So this is your porn stash?"

I was too late, laying besides her in shame I buried my face into my floor.

"Yes"

I was hoping if I was honest, she would put it back and leave it at that, anything to keep her from opening it and seeing the content of the stack of books. She opened the first book and started to look through the pages with a casual attitude.

"T-tsuyu, please stop!"

I wiggled my way over without the use of my arms, only for her to stand up and sit on my back, forcing a small moan out.

"Hush, I am trying to read here Izuku, I wanna know what is so great about this stuff."

I ran plan after plan through my mind in hopes of ending this, but I could not think of anything to get her to stop without my arms. She can really be mean when she was teasing, for such a blunt and straightforwards girl.

"Izuku, I don't get this page, Can you tell me what about this makes it enjoyable?"

She placed the magazine infront of me open to a page showing a girl lustfully licking the inside of a young mans ear, his face painted in ecstasy. I nearly overheated as I tried to think of anything to answer her with, anything besides why I liked it.

"Nothing? I thought you got over the whole speechless thing."

I finally groaned and managed a response.

"I just do, you try explaining your turn ons, its hard."

I was feeling a little better now that I had spoken up for myself, still wanting this to all be over and forgotten but now I was not rendered dumb by the whole event.

"I Like sweat, the taste is enough to make my heart race. It is not too hard to explain."

"Yea, but that is simpler to explain then this, plus that is just stating what you like, not why. And that is something you have done, just try explaining a turn on you have never done."

My heart raced when I remembered she liked sweat, and all the times she had wrapped her tongue around me during a match.

"Good point, I guess it would be hard."

I sighed in relief as she agreed with me.

"So you have never done this?"

I looked at the picture again, it looked enjoyable to me, but I guess I was only assuming it would be.

"No, I never had anyone to do it with, No girlfriends yet."

I was hoping we could move the topic away from the porn, I was fine with it just there and forgotten, after all she had already seen that page so it's not like it being open would matter.

"Do you want to try?"

I assumed she meant in general, it seemed like a broad thing for her to ask.

"Someday, Yea."

I felt her shift, moving to lay on my back rather then sit, her mouth close to my ear.

"May I try?"

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as she asked that, to lick my ear like in the pictures I use to look at for hours.

"Do.. you want to do that?"

"I would not ask if I did not want to do it too. I want to see if I enjoy it too, would you be fine with me being the girl?"

Her voice kinda trailed off near the end, maybe I made her think I was turned off by the idea of her being the girl. But I was unsure on how to accept her offer, how to say I would be happy if she of all people did this, if this lead to move and maybe moving past just friends.

"If it's you… I would be happy."

I hated how hard it was for me to say that, I meant it but I was still scared of how she'd take it. I should be trying to stop this, get up and just talk with her more about what I missed at school but my head was spinning as I felt her pressed on me and her breath softly hitting my ear, warm and soft.

"Okay, Then let's try."

I heard her tongue slowly move out of her mouth, far slowly than usually. The anticipation was driving me crazy, I could not tell when her tongue would reach me, and every second I wondered how made me want it move.

Suddenly a warm and wet feeling crept around my ear, a jolt ran through me. I felt her tongue teasing its way around my ear, pressing and licking. My mind slowly became void of anything but this feeling, the feeling of her tongue.

Suddenly it slide into my ear, just enough to say it was in. I let out a soft moan as I felt a new sensation over come me, utterly different then I assumed it would feel like. Her mouth was now beside my ear, closer then it had been a moment ago. Her breath was getting hotter with every reaction I gave her.

"T-tsuyu"

I was able to form her name, slurred as it was. She only pushed her tongue deeper at her name being called. It only lasted a little bit, she pulled her tongue out after she noticed she had reacted that way. We remained quiet for a moment, only listening to the beat of the others heart. I was the first to break the silence, feeling worried about Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu, are you okay?"

My worries faded when I felt Tsuyu's hand gently pat my head.

"I am okay."

She did not sound like she was just trying to make me feel better, but she did sound a little off. I guess that made sense, that really got intense really quick, maybe even more so then she assumed it would. I still felt the need to try and cheer her up, maybe make light of the whole thing.

"W-was it odd that I moaned that much?"

"I thought it was cute, you are really honest in that way"

I felt a weight lift as she sounded a lot more cheerful this time, even if she was still pressing herself onto my back.

"Izuku, can we move to the bed? You must be in pain like this."

I was on my arms, she was light enough not to hurt me, but I would rather lay on the soft bed then the ground. On the other hand, I was enjoying this closeness.

"Okay"

After a little help, we both moved to the bed and spread out, it was still a little odd between us, I mean it would be hard to ignore what we just did. Or maybe it was all me, She still had a small smile on her face and there were many times she would be silent but still happy just hanging out.

"Mind if I ask an odd question, Izuku?"

I was more than happy that she broke her silence, even if it was to ask something that could lead to more tension.

"Go for it, I told you about all my secrets so whats the harm."

I told her about Stain, All Might and even my own fears of the looming threat of All for One.

"Why do you really like Chimera?"

I did not see that coming, I guess maybe the book and what we just did reminder her of that day and that topic. Did she not buy my views on her being an interesting villain as my reasons for my idolization?

I could just play my cards and hold nothing back, tell her about Chimera being the root of many of my sexual hang ups. I could lie and stick to my lie, tell her it is just that she is an amazing fighter. Both had risks to our friendship, but she was the person I had been more open with than any.

"I was starting to discover myself when I noticed her. A lot of my interests in sex and woman were rooted in her, I guess she was my first teenage crush? I guess that is a little pathetic, but it is how it is."

I felt really stressed out talking about this, but kinda proud that I got through it all without a single stutter or freak out.

"I guess that is why you were fine with my appearance and my large hands so quickly then."

I scowled at her talking herself down so, and with such ease.

"No, that has nothing to do with it!"

I hated how she did this, just because of her Quirk she would act like she was unappealing.

"Izuku, I am not blind to how people look at me, my large emotionless eyes, wide mouth and large hands. I have a hard time standing straight and I am very hard to read. I am not upset over this."

How could she think her eyes are emotionless? I had seen her eyes when she was angry, happy and even sleepy. I could never describe them as 'emotionless'. Her mouth was larger than most yes, but it gave off the cutest smile I had ever seen. I know she has a dislike of her hands, but I have never thought of them as anything but lovely, often fighting the urge to reach out and grab hold of her ahnd whenever we walk. And I loved her hunched over form, she was one of the only people shorter than me.

"I can read you. I won't lie and say it was not hard at first, but I enjoyed learning all your facial ques, how you don't look into my eyes when I annoy you, how droopy your eyes are when sleepy, and that smile you make."

I was getting more and more angry as I went on, having a hard time not yelling this all to her as she still looked like I was just being polite, like everything I felt was just me trying to comfort a hurt friend. She even opened her mouth to tell me it was okay to stop, an action that pushed me over the edge. I snapped at her before she could tell me to stop.

"I think you are beautiful, Every move you make, every smile you show me. I think your hands are perfect the way they are, like every inch of you are. Tsuyu Asui, you are beautiful in every way."

I was getting ready for more, to talk about how often I found myself looking at her in class, and how I looked forward to our bouts. I never got the chance, interrupted by Tsuyu throwing herself at me and embracing me in the most intimate hug we had ever shared. I had her head buried into my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled and I fought the urge to break my casts and return the hug.

"Thank you."

It was soft, but still enough for me to forget all the anger I had felt earlier.

"Why, I am just being honest with you. I think you are beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mandrake had gotten use to life in the hideout, even if she would stare at me oddly. I guess looking just like the kid she swore to kill, and also shared a kiss with was enough to throw her off. But that was fine, I just needed her to be on my side when the battle started, when I declared to the world that I am here.

I was still in need of fighters however, needed my own elite squad to match Deku and his friends. I had a few down, Mandrake and Dabi would be heavy hitters and Himiko was starting to wiggle her way into being friendly with Deku. But I still have a few of his friends that posed a threat; Red Riot was gonna become a powerhouse if he was anything like my times and Kacchan would throw a wrench in any plan I made, Pinky had an annoying Quirk. Icy hot was covered by Dabi, who bested him before in my timeline, burning the kid to death after I killed Endeavor.

"Still thinking of people to recruit? Are those brats really that much of a worry?"

Dabi found me sitting at the bar in the base, enjoying a bottle of Jack.

"Yea they are, but even if they are not I still want to have a team of people who could take care of them. Like in a T.V. show, having the heroes fight a team of villains that are the opposite."

It was an old troupe, but I was always a sucker for a team made up purely to match and beat the heroes.

"I guess I missed those shows, I usually just watch cooking shows."

He got a chuckle out of me, It was an amusing idea to have Dabi sitting down and watching hell's kitchen.

"Still, I have Mandrake to counter Deku, he is still not enough to be my rival anyhow. You got Icy hot, Himiko is our spy and I will kill Froppy when she starts becoming like my Froppy. I still have a few I need to counter, Red riot and Kacchan should have a pair, yea?"

I could forgo my plan and just kill them all myself, but it lacked flair and drama that way.

"I will study them, and see if I can find a few candidate for your 'Anti Deku Team' or whatever you plan on calling it."

He was right, I have not even thought about the team name in my rush to fill it up. I would have to think up a cool name or why even bother.

"Thanks bro."

I would need them soon.

I had my own plans to commence.

 **I have a lot of plans here, most will really start after the training camp.**

 **I am drawing a blank on finding counters to some of the kids in 1A, if you have any idea's please tell me.**

 **I am also debating how fast I want to do the romance here, but I know that I need far more cute moments with them.**

 **anyhow, I hope it is not too hard on the brain, enjoy.**


	13. The start of the storm

**Been slightly busy, gonna keep this short and leave most of this stuff for the end. I got a nice comment that was about how I could fix up my wirtting (thanks to JDH1080)**

 **a HUGE thank you to Scarecrow345 for helping me brainstorm up new ideas for this story. I have gotten so many ideas just by bouncing back and forth with him.**

"Intense training eh? I may have a few babies that fit with what you are looking for."

The small sparkle in Mei's eyes when she talked about her inventions was now a blight light that was nearly blinding as I asked for her help.

"I need your strongest, something that can withstand me at 20%, and push back hard when I mess up."

I had been giving this a lot of thought, ever since my battle with Mandrake and how I only won because my Quirk let me overpower her. I needed to learn to maintain that state of power longer, move more freely and faster, I was too stiff when I used that much power.

"You need the Metal Master then!"

She started to run back to her desk, buried in metal and blueprints. I did feel a little trapped in this place, a metal box with the sounds of steam and the heat of fire. I know this is the perfect place to work on the new gear and even mechs, but it felt too cramped and hot. Kirishima was fond of calling it the 'Hanger' seeing as the robots and plane like things being built here, I could see why.

"FOUND IT"

I nearly screamed as she shouted that out with a mix of glee and something a kin to the laugh of an old cartoon mad scientist. She was holding a large set of blueprints, with a red border for some reason. I could tell it was some kinda mech, but beyond that it was too complex for me to understand.

"A mech? that would work well, I would not want to hurt anything living thing."

She basically threw herself onto me as she tried to show me more of the blueprints and started rambling about things that sounded alien to me. I tried my best to keep my cool as I felt her chest pressed onto my shoulder and her hair in my face, she had an issue understanding personal space. I would often be touched or poked during gear test and she seemed clueless if she was pressing her body on people, or if her cleavage was in view. Maybe she does know and just does not care.

"I thought this one up after seeing your fight with whatever his name is, and you training with whats her face. I was adding some new things after seeing your lessons with Midnight."

Seen? I assume the first was Todoroki, unless she had seen my fight with Stain, but why would she forget the name of the Hero Killer. Did she mean Kacchan maybe? It was recorded. Training was with Tsuyu, unless she caught the rare bout with Mina. But how did she see my training with Midnight? To be honest how did she see any of this?

"You saw me training with Midnight?"

"Yea, the school has cameras on all training fields and as part of the development team, I get access to them to see how our gear works in a battle. I watched all your training fights, great inspiration for new gear!"

I figured there were cameras, it would be silly for such a large school to be without any. I also knew that someone was bound to keep an eye on all our training sessions, as to make sure no one was break any rules. However the idea of Mei and others watching my matches and using that as data for new gear is slightly unsettling, more so if there is any audio to them.

"Don't worry, I can't hear what you guys are saying, although I did see some tits once."

I looked away from her, a pale attempt to hide the nervous blush that covered my face as I could figure what moment that was.

"I s-see. About the Metal Master, when can you have it done for a match?"

After a few mutters, numbers being counted and pieces being mentioned I got my answer.

"Tomorrow, Give it your all or this won't produce good data."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want, Frogfuck?!"

Those were the first words he said to me when we meet up outside the school, no hello, just Frogfuck.

"You should learn to greet people properly, hello Bakugo."

"Piss off."

I ignored his overall unlikable personality and just moved on to the reason I demanded to meet him. Something I had been thinking over for a long time, Izuku's fight with that girl Mandrake just made it so I could not wait any longer.

"I want to train with you, I want your help to catch up to Izuku."

He stared daggers into me, a growl escaped his lips.

"Fuck off, you are training with him right? You should know how he fights by now."

He turned his back to me, his hands sparking slightly. He was right, I knew how Izuku fought and maybe even how he thought up plans. I had been around him so much, so much that I may have started to depend on him to help me get stronger.

"I can only grow so much if I just train with him, I need to deal with different fighters, stronger than me and not willing to hold back."

He stopped in his tracks, I could hear him sigh as he did.

"I have a question for you, answer me and I may help you."

"Sure, I will answer anything."

He started to turn to face me, his angry and uptight attitude was lessen, softer. He still looked annoyed and unpleasant, but it was clear that he was taking this seriously.

"Are you Fucking with Deku?"

"We have not had sex."

My answer seemed to anger him, a small explosion went off in his palm as he started to shout.

"Are you mocking him? Playing him, toying with him, leading him on?! Why are you always around him, always near him and getting his hopes up!? What are your reasons for being his friend?!"

I was a little surprised to hear Bakugo get so emotional about Izuku, and yet here he was exploding into a fit of anger at the idea of me only being his friend to humiliate him.

"I want to be his friend."

"BUTSHIT"

He grabbed me by the collar, rage seething out of him as he growled at me.

"I am not gonna buy this bullshit, you just happen to want to be his friend! Why would you go so far just for that Deku!?"

My annoyance from being grabbed and yelled at, bloomed into a rare fit of anger. I grabbed his wrist and stared him dead in the eyes, all the anger from hearing him talk about my friend like that, of looking down on him, acting like all the amazing things he had every done were not to be praised.

"Are you blind? How can you have known him for so long and never noticed it?! The hand he broke to save someone from themselves or the faces of the people he inspires to be better, that including you as well!"

We stared the other down, rage and hate fueling the struggle. After what felt like hours he sighed and loosened his grip on my collar.

"You are just like him, Great more of him is just what I need. Fine, I will spar with you. Tomorrow, the broken city field."

With that said, he turned and left. It was very abrupt, but he did agree. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what he said, how I was like Izuku. I dug into my pocket in search of my phone, when I found it I started to call Izuku who was was listed in my contacts as 'Hero' a name that fit him to a T.

After a few seconds of ringing, I heard the click and his breath. He sounded out of breath, must have caught him after his training with Midnight or maybe he had just done weight lifting. As usually, I croaked after getting overly excited to talk to my best friend.

"Hello to you too."

It was funny how this became a normal greeting to us, an unspoken rule that had to be followed whenever we talked on the phone.

"Got any free time?"

We had both been fairly busy after he healed up, and I was starting to miss him.

"I am free now, I have to save up my strength for tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Had he set up some odd form of training again, maybe a one on one fight with a teacher or had he roped Kirishima into a free for all with a large group?

"Is that Tsuyu?"

I could hear Midnight in the background, teasing Izuku over this call.

"Yes, why?"

The two of them had been growing very close as of late, Midnight even had no issues showing her favoritism to him in class. Mineta was emotional destroyed by this news, blaming Izuku for his dream of a superheroine harem being taken from him.

"Hello there Tsuyu dear!"

She really was like a teenager when she was around him, goofy and bubbly. It was hard to remember that this was the same seductive heroine that stole my first kiss.

"Hello there, Midnight."

"Midnight, I need my phone back!"

I started to hear soft sounds of fighting, or more like a struggle to regain a stolen phone.

"Don't mind him, How have you been, is Izuku keeping you busy?"

I sighed as she said the last part with a very obvious sexual meaning.

"Izuku has been very friendly to me, but I don't think he has the same thoughts running through his head as you."

She laughed off my comment and the sound of a whip cracking the air rang in my ears.

"Keep still for a moment Midoriya Dear, I am talking to Tsuyu."

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine, just a little tied up, ohh but not in any exciting way. Although I should really pass my knowledge of bondage to one of you."

Joking as she was, it would be helpful to learn more about how to tie people up, and Midnight was sure to know many ways to do so.

"Maybe when I have time to listen."

"Ohh, I like that answer. Anyhow, Izuku may be a little overworked here, would you be a doll and come pick him up? I rather someone help him home so he does not pass out before reaching his bed."

There it was again, her tone and way of speaking suddenly became far more gentle and motherly.

"I can, where are you two?"

I hope she did not push him too hard, she did have a habit of getting too into a fight.

"The forest area, he is starting to bite through my rope so hurry."

With that she hung up, leaving me picturing Izuku bounded and tied by Midnight and him eagerly chewing through his rope. Oddly enough it was a cute idea, but I could worry about my descent into sexual depravity due to Midnight later, I had to go collect one Izuku.

The forest area brought back many memories of my time with Izuku. The first bout we had, he was nervous about where he could hit and how to make sure he did not punch my boobs. The small moments that showed me he was far smarter than I had first assumed. Trapping him in an armbar and learning what he sounded like when he moaned.

A lot had happened, broken bones and newly formed bonds. I wonder how things would had been if I had never grown so close to him. I always had that drive to get better, but after getting to know him that drive only grew stronger with every passing day.

"Ohh Tsuyu Dear!"

My slalom thoughts were cut short by the grown woman waving her hand at me and the bound boy biting into his wrist binding ropes. A funny sight to be sure.

"Good day Midnight, Izuku."

I don't understand why Izuku does not just rip out of his bindings with his quirk, I have seen him tear through steel when he has full cowling on. Maybe he was just trying to be nice and humor her? Doubtful, he was more likely just too drained to try.

"I now entrust Dear Midoriya to you, take care of him."

Almost like magic, Midnight untied him with a fast, fluid motion. Now freed, He carefully made his way to me. He seemed fine, maybe a little off balance with how he was softly swaying every now and then.

"Make sure he gets home, I may have thrown off his sense of balance during a lesson."

I was starting to think I should see if she would teach me too, clearly Izuku was learning some interesting things.

Izuku waved her off and tried to make his way away from the forest, having a very hard time walking in a straight line at any descent pace, swaying and fumbling if he dared speed past a crawl. Starting to pity him, I offered him my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. He leaned most of his weight onto me as I held him, heat radiated off of his sweating body.

"let's get you home then Izuku."

"Thanks"

He muttered softly, either too embarrassed or exhausted to give his words any real effort. Holding onto him, we started to make our way to the train home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is covered in bruises and most of her bones are fractured, if she were to fight him any longer she would have broken down."

I fiddled with a 'knight' from my chess set, a gift from this worlds All for One after I defeated him in our last match. Besides me in a bed, wrapped in bandages and braces after he scuffle with Deku, was Mandrake. I had just picked her up after he fight with Deku, well a week ago I had, but she hid her injures well during that time, until she collapsed during a talk with Dabi.

"He said what, 20%? I am amazed she did not break any bones, even if she was just dodging."

I watched most of the fight on my way to retrieve Himiko, and saw how she was able to dodge him, but not the gusts of harsh wind he created. The fact that all of this was just caused by the back-draft of his hits was worrisome.

"Nevertheless, she is not gonna be very useful for a few weeks."

That may cause me a little grief, I needed her for my attack on the camp, and to kidnap a certain hero in training.

"I need her in fighting shape in at least two weeks, I hope you can do that doc."

The woman sighed as she nodded. I lucked out when I found her, a doctor who was blacklisted for how her Quirk worked.

"Get me a healthy pawn and she will be ready by the end of this week."

I grinned, _Transfer_ was a Quirk that let the user take something from one person and give it to another, like health or emotions. By draining a person of their health, she can speed up the healing of Mandrake.

"I will stop by the market and pick up a healthy pup, or I guess someone less important than I can."

My words fell on deaf ears as the doctor, Mira, was busy with Mandrake. Taking my leave of this, I headed to the bar to talk the plan over with Dabi. He had started to fit in here more and more, mentoring the new bloods and growing stronger as my second in command. He would often spend his free time at the bar, drinking while bickering with Himiko, as he was now.

"Boss, why do you put up with his…girl?"

I watched him think over what he should call her, as strong as he was, Himiko would still stab him if he insulted her too much.

"I have use for her, and I enjoy her company."

"Ohh baby!"

I deftly dodged a knife aimed at my gut.

"But she does shit like that!"

He was right, she often showed her affection to me by gutting me, hopefully a practice she did not do with others.

"But he bleeds so nicely, and I don't gotta worry about him breaking on me."

She was a little scary at time, when I first joined in my time, she scared the shit out me. But maybe it was because I was use to dealing with the stronger and far more skilled with a knife Himiko that I was fine with her outburst of violence.

"Use? All you have her doing is tailing that little you, and maybe flirting with him if she feels like it. I don't see much of a point if it means we can't use her in any mission involving that group."

I walked behind the bar and started to pour myself a glass of whatever was near me, hopeful it was not cheap shit.

"I have a plan for this, I have enough muscle to not worry about her not being in the next mission, and her current mission will pay off, just wait big bro."

Again I reserved that foul look from him, he never was one to enjoy being left in the dark. I guess I could tell him a little, just to feed his pride and to show him that I did trust him.

"Okay, I want an insider on their group yes, but the real reason behind her mission is this: I don't know this timeline like I did my own, His friends and loved ones are different people. I want to know who he is with, friends, lovers, mentors and enemies. I can't make a good plan if I am in the dark here."

That and her Quirk would come in handy if she could get close to his friends and loved one to get the blood without causing a huge ruckus.

"Isn't this a little too much for her to handle? She is not the brightest bulb, she could ruin all your plans just to feed her habit of stabbing."

"Little Deku is kinda stab-able, I would like to see him covered in his own blood."

Himiko, you are not helping your case here!

"I trust she won't fuck this up, I need her to keep her cover, so she will."

I knew what she was able to do, and what she would grow into. Every time I looked at her, I saw glimpses of the her of my time, the her I loved so much.

"Aye aye Babe!"

She followed this with a half assed salute and the goofy smile she was famous for. Dabi could only groan, but trusted in my judgment enough to let the topic drop.

"Okay, then lets talk about Overhaul, and your interest in his little pet."

Eri would prove to be a massive upper hand if I was able to get her, the power to erase anyone's Quirk if used like a drug. With the girl I picked up from my assault on Masters base, the drug spit girl, I could mass produce the drug and arm all my pawns with a gun to take the Quirk of any hero that dares fight us.

"I know when the hero assault will take place, we can attack him in the middle of the chaos and take her, kill him or maybe I will take his Quirk."

I knew he would also offer us aid like he did in my time, not sure if I would turn him down or accept and use some of my pawns as spies.

"Okay, I will train a small group to go with you, just enough to cause more chaos and let you get in and out unseen."

He really took his job as my right hand seriously, often doing most of the work in planning for me and running many ideas by me.

"Till then, wanna share a few drinks?"

Both Himiko and Dabi smiled, I had missed my dear friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohh, hello Tsuyu, thank you for bring back Zuzu!"

My mother greeted us at the door, I sent her a heads up about Tsuyu coming over and about how I needed her help to get in. It was funny how cheerful and loving she got with Tsuyu near, she was really fond of my friend.

"Hello miss Midoriya, I am glad to help with this."

I made my own way to couch and just plopt onto it and was stuck looking at the ceiling. Mom and Tsuyu were already talking as they went to start making tea, or Mom did as Tsuyu followed to keep her company.

"Will you be staying for dinner? Zuzu even bought some of that jelly you like, so we have dessert."

I groaned at this, I wanted there to be jelly here for when she visited, but not have her know I went out of my way to get her favorite thing. I guess it is not that big a deal, it was not like she would be offended by this.

"I can check with my parents, they will be there for my brother and sister so it should be fine."

That was good, I would have been bummed out if she were to leave. I could not think of a better way to spend my day before fighting that robot Mei was setting up.

"That's good, Zuzu did you hear that?"

I should be embarrassed by the over use of my pet name, but after the shock of the first time, and Tsuyu being Tsuyu, I had stopped caring.

"I heard, I am happy to hear."

Soft rustling, someone was moving closer to me. I assumed it was Tsuyu, the kettle was still heating up so mom was probably watching it with care. My guess was proven right when a long tongue came into my line of sight before it tapped my nose.

"The couch will mess up your back if you stay on it like that too long. I think you should get on your bed if you need to lay down."

She had a point, I would only end up hurting myself if I stayed out on my couch. Accepting her help, I make my way to my room where I lay down on my stomach.

"Midnight really did a number on you, eh?"

She really did, while teaching me different ways to throw off someones balance she made a point to show me every way personally. I did find a few ways that mixed well with how I fight, but most of them were just so I know how to read them and not get caught in such moves.

"Worth it, I learned a lot."

I was starting to get my sense of balance back, after all the ways she had showed me I was scared this was gonna last forever honestly.

"You will have to show me someday."

I was starting to notice the odd tension between us, an unspoken thing hung above us both. Last time she was here, she licked my ear then I basically screamed at her that she was beautiful. I thought a lot about us after that, what I wanted us to be and if that was really something I should be thinking of during such a chaotic and scary time.

"Tsuyu, do you think heroes should be allowed to date one and other?"

While it was not outlawed, it was a hot topic for most due to the idea that a hero might chose to save their partner over the lives of the innocent. I should at least learn her views on this topic before I make any plan on acting on my feelings.

"Yes."

Very blunt, more so than usually.

"You don't agree with the risk that they will prioritize each other over civilians?"

"That is a flawed idea."

Flawed? I did not really get how this was flawed.

"Care to explain?"

Rolling onto my back, I made room for her to sit on the bed next to me.

"Lets say that Froppy and Deku run into each other while hunting a villain with a hostage. If Deku was to get into trouble during and Froppy had to weigh the opinions of who to save, you have to take into account that Deku is a dear friend to her and it is up to her to know she has to save the hostage first. Yet there are no talks about if heroes should have friends, family or any real connection to any living person unless it's romantic?"

I did not fully agree, but I saw the logic and it did weaken the argument for heroes not dating. Loved ones and friends were very different things however, so the comparison was not equal.

"I see, thank you."

"Why do you ask?"

I knew she would wonder that, it was silly to think she would let it pass or just not care for my reasoning. I debated a little if I should come out and tell her, or if I should think it over for a few days.

"I tell you what, I will explain in full my reason and more if you pass the up coming exam."

It was a weak excuse and honestly a little childish, but I did not feel ready to tell her yet.

"You are stalling, but I will agree. I will even give you a prize if you pass as well."

I was not sure if she was teasing me or if she was talking about treating me to food. Either way this worked for me.

"Deal."

The rest of the day passed by fairly fast, Tsuyu talked to mom a lot and that made my mother happier than I had seen in years as she listened to the girls stories about her little brother and sister. Mom complimented her more than a few times, telling her how she was beautiful and a joy to talk to.

After she left, I passed out on my bed with thoughts of tomorrows struggle in my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakugo met me in an area that resembled a city after an attack from a high class villain. Broken building and fire seem to litter the seemingly never ending stretch of chaos. It was a little interesting that he picked this area to fight, what about this chaotic environment gave him the upper hand, or was this a handicap he put on himself as I would thrive with this much to blend into and bounce off.

Bakugo was dressed in his training clothes, a little more modest than I wold assume from such a hothead and egotist. Like Izuku, he wore training trunks often seen on boxers. His upper half was covered by a short sleeved thin top, I was baffled that he did not go shirtless like Kirishima and Izuku often did.

"Hello there, Bakugo."

I only got a grunt as a reply, a slightly less angry grunt. It felt a little odd, training without Izuku in any shape or form. I had become so use to sparing with him or being part of whatever scheme he thought up, like that battle with Midnight or the two vs two with Mina and Kirishima. This was the reason I was doing this however, to break away from my ever growing dependence on the gentle hand Izuku offered.

"Are you ready for this? I mean, you are no Izuku."

I really did enjoy poking at him, the boy really had no experience at dealing with being mocked or teased and it was fun watching him literately explode. I was however, greeted with a very new and shocking response.

"I know…"

Guilt and anger mixed in with a heavy sense of regret, He was letting his guard down with this display of humanity. I debated probing for more information on this, what moved him to act so unlike his usually hateful self. I let it slide this time, I would not want to make him feel upset over this lapse in ego.

"Shall we?"

I lowered myself and took my usually stance for sparing, waiting for Bakugo to take his and start this somewhat terrifying battle against the overwhelming power that is Bakugo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, I was here again.

A maze of roads only broken up by bland looking buildings with no glass in the windows. I had been here only once before, and during that time it all ended with my crashing to the earth with my limbs broken and saved only by Ochako, with a hard slap to my face.

"Mei, I am ready."

I was given a headset before I came into the area, told that she would want feedback and to monitor my health and stress. I was not sure how the headset did all that, but if anyone could do it, it would be that crazy genius.

"Okay, my baby is ready to let loose!"

I wondered what this 'baby' would look like, I had only ever really seen gadgets and add on stuff she put in mine and Tsuyu's costumes. Talking about that, I was in my hero costume right now. It was changed from the last time however, boots that went farther up my leg and offered better padding and made kicking far easier on my legs. The material was lighter but thicker and offered better resistance to blunt strikes, though I was told it was useless with blades and piecing attacks like arrows.

"Thanks, I am really grateful to you, honestly."

There was a silence after I said that, the only real sounds was Mei making small sounds as if she were in thought. Maybe what I said hit some cord? Had I offended her? When she finally spoke, it was in her normal excited and intense normal way of talking.

"If you are hitting on me, you will have to specify or I will most likely miss it."

I managed a silly chuckle as she told me this. It made sense I guess, she seem to miss a lot of social cues so it would not be too far fetched to think she would be oblivious to flirting.

"I am telling you this as a friend, I am not hitting on you."

I learned not to panic or yell, it was not utterly her fault that she missed this kinda stuff and it was as easy as correcting her to get past any misunderstanding anyhow.

"Ohh okay, thanks."

Suddenly the loud blare of the starting horn roared to life and the whole room started to shake as my new opponent came into the ring.

My first impressions of the robot were a little mixed. Instead of legs he stood on a see through cone made of steel bars balanced on a set of wheels, hidden in this cone was a thruster much like the kind you see on rockets made to break out of our atmosphere. Its body was a cube, very basic but with the items fused to it's arms, it was most likely to store ammo. It's arms were very human in design, the right was white while his left was red. Lastly was the head, again a cube, this time with a slot where the mouth on a human would be. On the back of its head was a bow, much like Tsuyu's hair.

I leaped the moment I saw this thing, planning on bouncing off the building till I could get a clean hit to it's back, I was glad I was able to mimic Gran Torino in this moment. The robot had a fail safe to this strategy, rotating it's upper body to keep in facing it's front no matter how fast I tried to move. I would have to drop down from above it, leaping over it's head and getting ready to fall down onto it and hit it with both hands at 20%.

Before I could land my attack however, the robot suddenly rocketed up, smashing into my chest with it's head. I pushed myself off it before it could follow up, but it had a plan for this. Out of it's mouth slot, shot out a whip like tongue that wrapped around my neck and tossing into a building with enough force to break through and land on the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My whole body hurt, I spat out a little blood as I forced myself back to my feet. Bakugo was an asshole, but he was still a monster in a fight as he blew me away if I dared get too close to him for too long.

So, new plan! I just had to use my surroundings to move around him and hide while getting in a few hits and pulling back before he can let loose his famous explosions.

"Frog fuck, You have not shown me this was worth the time!"

Taunting me before he launched himself at me, becoming a rocket as he screamed for me to die. I pulled myself to the closest piece of rubble with my tongue. This did not detour him, he changed his course after the miss and charged at me still. I jumped over him before he was able tackled into me, leaping off him to distance myself from him, while taking this time to whip at his arms with my tongue. I had gotten better at coating my tongue with poison, it having a stronger effect on any body part I put on it.

"Fucking fight me or piss off."

I ignored his taunt and tried my best to…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Distance myself! I needed to get away from it and regain my focus. I was having a very hard time dealing with this thing, it did not give any subtle movements that gave me a hint as to what it would do like when I fought with a human and the thing was fast enough to keep tabs on me and had perfect reaction time.

"My baby is doing great, I am so proud of him."

Mei sang her praise into my ear as my headset purred to life. She really had no sense of class as she kept telling me how wonderful it was that I was getting my ass kicked. I chose to ignore her and think of a counter plan to deal with this robot, whom I guess was a boy based on Meis praise.

My attention was caught when a wave of flames nearly consumed me, I barely was able to leap out of the way. There he was, his red arm spewing flames out of his hand. So his arms were most likely based off Todoroki, meaning his other arm may shoot a freezing gel? Okay, getting close to him would not end well and keeping my distances was meet with flames and ice. I would have to rick the elemental barrage and attack with the wind pressure from my 20% punches.

"One for All: Full cowling!"

The intense feeling overcame me as my body trembled from the power, but I pushed pass the pain and started to let loose a string of punches that pushed the wind away from me with enough force to slam into the robot and dent him. I pictured All Might as he fired off a combo of punches that only grew faster while fighting the first Nomu, with this image in my mind I tried to mimic it.

The robot retaliated by shooting a clear gel into the air, I stupidly ignored it to keep up my attack and paid for it when it landed on my left arm and suddenly froze it. A burning feeling filled my arm, much like it had when I fought Todoroki. With my arm useless and my mind overrun with pain, I started to run into one of the nearby buildings in hopes of getting a moment to breathe and think of a way to deal with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did not get that moment, Bakugo rarely gave me a moment to think. He was always behind me or pressing the attack, only giving me a few seconds to counter with my tongue, often whipping his forearms in hopes of numbing them till they were useless.

"FUCKING DIE!"

He roared as he set off a massive explosion that left me burnt and lost in the smokes. Breathing in the smoke was painful, I was unable to see through the blackness and I left weak and hopeless as I did not know where Bakugo was hidden.

The sound of running to my left, I shot my tongue out to my left and it nailed him in the face. His sweat tasted horrid, not like the addictive taste of Izuku. Was it because of his Quirk? I guess it was similar to licking nitroglycerin.

"Frog fuck, I will tear THAT FUCKING TONGUE OUT!"

As the smoke clear, I saw him standing there nursing a bruised eye and a bloody nose. I felt my spirits lift a little as I landed a good hit on him. That feeling was fast fading as I was barely holding myself together and he was ready to go for hours it looked like, I was gonna lose this one at this rate.

"That is why you are unpopular."

With one last taunt, I leap away and try to get some distance from him and wait for the perfect moment to hit him with all I had left in a final gambit. He growled and followed me with a screaming threat of death and pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pushed the looming threat of pain and death out of my mind as I huddle in the corner of the empty room. I had to get rid of this ice first, recalling my first with Todoroki and how when I got ready for the final attack, that the ice broke off my arm due to the amount of power flowing through me. I let all the power of One for All run through me and like before the ice shattered off my arm.

With that finished, I had to come up with a new plan. Attacking from afar did work, but I should not stand still while I do so, attacking while moving hopefully would give me a better result. This was what I wanted anyhow, to be pushed to my limit with 20% and learn to use it better and move more naturally while using that much power.

Not wanting to wait till he got in the build and forcing me to fight in an enclosed space with the flame spewing robot, I leaped out of the window. Not wasting any time, I start bouncing off the buildings in search of the robot, and the hopes to end this all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while, but I lost Bakugo and found a perfect place to hide. I was clinging to a half broken tower, using my Quirk to blend in as I waited for him. I would only have one chance to end this, I had to caught him off guard or this plan would just leave me open.

After a few moments of waiting, Bakugo finally appeared. Small explosions formed around his hands, a thing that seem to happen when he got worked up or pissed. Acting fast, lashing my tongue around his neck as he faced away from me and leaping onto his back and grabbing his arms and making sure they are pointed away from me as I choked him. My plan was to win with this hold, making sure his hands are not pointed at me so make his Quirk useless.

The plan would have worked, if not for the fact that his Quirk apparently was not limited to his arms. His whole body suddenly set off a small explosion that dislodge me from him, dazing me for a moment when I hit hard into a broken building. When I regained my barrings, I was staring at an open palm and my defeat.

"You win, Good job."

"A few things."

I looked at him as he pulled back and started to go into an almost Izuku like rant about my fighting style, only with more rage and yelling.

"You have a good idea with the hit and run tactic, it is hard to pin you down when you move around and use your tongue to keep out of my reach. But you need to hit HARDER! You only get one hit before you pull back, MAKE IT COUNT DUMBASS."

A soft breather before he started back into the rant.

"Your numbing agent, it works well but your aim is stupid. My forearm are the worst place, aim for my elbows or any others joints to make it harder for me to react, my neck would be the best as a numbed neck affects my body as a whole."

He was a lot smarter than he let on, and shared a few things with Izuku as he held his chin while letting out a stream of advice. Did he pick that up from Izuku, or did Izuku learn that from him? It was really starting to hit me that they were once great friends that grew up together.

"Besides that, you did okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every step send a shock of pain through my body, but if I let that get to me he would catch up to me.

I had managed to find him fairly fast, or he found me as he nearly got the jump on me while I was looking for him. My plan of attack was going along well, slowly denting and breaking him down from afar as I made sure to keep myself just far enough to avoid any retaliation from his flames or freezing gel. I did run into an issue with this however, I was running out of stamina. My movements were slowing and if I kept this up I would lose this fight. I guess it was time for a last ditch attack and just let the chips fall.

Landing with a building to my back, I press my finger nail to my thumb to form the flicking form I used before 'Full Cowling'. the intense flow of energy filled my finger as I pushed all 100% of my power into it. Every other time I had used this move flashed into my head, my training with Tsuyu and the bone breaking plead to Todoroki.

Metal Master was rushing at me with blinding speed, moments away from grabbing my head with his flame hand, I gritted my teeth and screamed the battle cry I used so often.

"SMASH"

A cold metal finger softly touched my forehead before I let off a hit with my now broken finger, a torrent of wind sent the Robot flying away from me. Ignoring the pain in my finger, I leaped onto the side of the building and crouched like Tsuyu often did. The power flowing through my whole body again, I prepared for my final attack.

"ONE FOR ALL : FROGS LEAP"

Kicked off with a thundering boom I cut through the air on my way to the robot. Cocking my right arm back, much like I did when I punched the 0 point, or when I attacked Stain; like when I first hit All for One to save Tsuyu.

"SMASH"

Metal master reached up in an attempt to attack me before I hit him, an attempt that failed as I was flying at him far too fast for him to even dream of catching me. With the full force of 20% of All Might's god like power, I planted my fist into his chest and felt the sturdy and hard body give out. His chest burst open, weaken by the dents and craters I had left on him. My arm kept going as I tore through gears and computer chip till my attack stopped at his center.

I won… I WON!

"I WON!"

"Wow, you won!"

It was a tough fight, more than once I assumed I would just break and lose but in the end I over came the odds and used my power to win. With all the excitement and adrenaline gone, I passed out onto the busted robot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"League?"

While on the hunt for more recruits to fight Deku and his little friends, I found someone perfect for it, someone who embodies something I believe in yet he over came that life rule.

"Yes, I was looking for some people to fill out my ranks, then I heard about you."

A young boy who had been going on a rampage, freezing or burning heroes and people who he deemed worthless. It was only recently that he named himself in public.

"Sulis. I like the name, but I wonder how many people really get the name."

The boy looked at me with a small amount of respect, I guess most people did not know about the goddess Sulis.

"So, why did you do this?"

He waved his arm over the carnage of blood and body parts I left after I entered this jail. The few police here were dead in moments and the hero who brought Sulis in, I literally crushed her to death with magnetic force.

"I wanted you on my side, can't have you getting taken by in."

He was still a little weary of me, I guess I did just pop in and murdered a building full of people. I would have to offer him a reason to join me, to follow my ideal. Looking at his empty water bottles and then it hit me.

"Control the temperature of water eh? Sounds kinda useless at first right? Bet life was not easy when people judged you right away based on such a vague thing. I have seen you fight however, you took a useless gift in life and turned it into a scary power that even a few pro heroes feared."

Looks like I hit a sore sport, anger and unease flashed over his face as I talked. Reminded me of my old useless self, Quirkless and pointless.

"You don't have to live by the rules that push you down for such a silly reason. I am offering you a chance to crash the whole system and rebuild it, join me and let the world know you are out there."

Sulis looked at himself, locked in a holding cell in a blood stained police station with a high chance he would be locked away for years with no chance to get free and in front of him was me, offering him a chance to strike at the system that told him from a young age that he was nothing due to a trait he had no control over.

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's yours, your Quirk! Not his!"

A young, broken and bruised boy yelled at a the person he should be attacking. A ruffle of green hair belonged to Midnight's 'Midoriya'. he looked cute, was about all I gave him at first. He seemed pitiful during most of the first event, no flashy Quirk or powerful moves. Then he got to the mine field where he pulled off something really amazing looking, flying over the heads of everyone to gain first place with no use of any Quirk.

The second event again he did not show off his Quirk, maybe once he was gonna but in the end the event was just a show of his intelligence as he made a very good team and went head to head with far stronger groups and came out strong, even if not in first again.

Then the last event was something that made me start to understand Midnight's views. His first fight was with some crazy haired kid who used mind control, the fight almost lasted seconds as the kid made Midoriya try and leave the ring. Midoriya however, broke free and went after the kid for the win, then after that yelled at him that he could be a hero. He looked so worried when he did, he honestly cared about this kid he seemly did not know.

After that was his fight with the frog girl, possibly my favorite fight. It was like they were reading the others mind, a trade of blows and grabs all the while smiling. Half the fight I was honestly expecting them to fuck, or at the very least make out. The end of the fight was cute, a kiss with the tip of her tongue before she passed out, even Midnight poked fun at Midoriya for this.

And his last fight with the half and half kid, a fight he lost in some sense but won on a grander scale. This was the fight where he showed off his Quirk, as messy as it was when he used it. The battle was very simple at first, ice thrown at him and Midoriya breaking a finger to counter. Then when it seem to be over, when Icy hot won and Midoriya was just gonna accept his fate, came that angry shout.

"Where are you looking?!"

I repeated the words with excitement as he let loose a massive wave of force with his now doubly broken finger. I was glued to the screen at this point, every punch and shout made me want to freak out like an anime fan watching a seasons finale. This feeling only grew when he finally got to the red-white kid, getting him to accept himself and let go of his bitterness and use his blazing flames.

The last attack was something I watched over and over again, it was beyond words, the feeling I got when the two attacks connected and the whole arena exploded. I did not even bother to watch the next battle, I saw all I needed to go out and find this kid, to see Midoriya in person.

"I hope you are right Midnight, hope he is my fan."

 **so question: I want to do a hitman reborn fanfic, but it would slow down this fanfic and put my Eva one on hold. good idea or wait?**

 **I have some big plans for the future arcs, after the training camp arc will be my on arc then the Mafia arc but with some big changes, I am hyped to get there but I also want to take my time.**

 **as usually, I would be very happy to get feedback. OHH yea, been reading some other fanfics for this pairing; MoonLitwaves877 is doing a really fun on I would recommend you all read (beyond the Archetype) thats all for this time, cya next chapter.**


	14. Up to you

I am back, in a sense. I know its been the better part of a year and most of you have moved on, but for those who want more or those who wish for me to keep going i have a very important question i ma leaving up to you. I have been looking over and rethinking a lot of the story, what i have written and what has not been written yet; I have come up with two things i could do from here.

Restart: start brand new from chapter one with the benefit of more organized plot lines and a better overall feel. this option gives you a overall better story start to finish and lets me cut stuff thats needless or weighs it down and lets me foreshadow a hell of a lot better.

or

keep going, with a slightly changed line of events. You would get more brand new never seen before story stuff but I would still have to deal with the sloppy mess i made. its faster and I know some of you would rather this.

i leave it up to you as I write the manuscripts for both options, I am eager to do this so answer fast before I delete this bit and go with whatever was picked.


	15. Choice Made

So after a long back and forth on my part, and a lot of great comments that made me rethink a lot of what I planned; I made my choice.

I will be remaking the story from scratch and fixing plot lines and adding things in that I cant do with editing. I will be giving every chapter more time in editing and pre reader (may even look for beta readers)

I wont be deleting this, I may even add two chapters to give this story an end (if I can without feeling lazy and stupid). I would love more comments and ideas, give me feed back and help make this story better.

I get it if some of you dislike this choice, but I am hoping this is the best choice in the end.


	16. It is out

I have made the remake (its out if you didnt know) i'd love your guy's reedback as, well I would never have gotten this far without people like you sticking with me.

After a week or so i will delete the last few messages i left here and choose if I will end this with two chapters or leave it.

thank you all very much, I started this just to hone my writing and I never thought i'd have more than a few people read or like my stuff, not close to 20,000 readers and nearly 100 people following and favoring this one story. so, Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
